


Picking up the pieces, Putting them together

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agreements, Becoming something different, Brett and Lori lived, Canon Divergence, Co-Captains - Freeform, Emotions, Future projection, Gabe/Nolan past relationship, Growing to be friends, Liolan Week 2020, Lust and attraction, M/M, Memories, Nolan POV, Non-linear enemies to friends to lovers, Secrets, Senior year, Wet Dream, bed sharing, coming to terms, eep, past influenced, smut involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Senior YearNolan is co-captain with Liam but his last year of high school is hardly easy.  With the darkness of the saga with Monroe over his head, Nolan tries to simply glide under the radar.  His growing attraction to Liam, trying to keep his secrets, and somehow making sure he can leave the darkness of the past behind dominates his time.  Things were already difficult, being pressured to become Liam's tutor only makes them more difficult.
Relationships: Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194483
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. The Agreement

Nolan took a deep breath as he stood next to Liam in the locker room. Drops of sweat rolled down his face from his matted hair. Practice had been brutal to say the least but at least he'd done better than the weeks prior. He stood up straight, puffing out his chest, doing his best to look as cool, calm, and collected as Liam. Liam looked downright powerful, leading the team through drills, and now about to face Coach as a co-captain.

Coach's voice boomed as he stepped into the room from his office, "Why did I ever make you a co-captain?"

Coach stepped toward Nolan leaning close, causing a shiver to jump down his spine. "W-well C-Coach, I think it was because-"

Finstock blasted back, "I don't care about the reason you think. I must've had a stroke or an aneurysm or something. LIAM! Did I get shot in the gut again last semester?"

Liam replied confidently, "No Coach. There were these people with guns and-"

"I remember the gun toting crazies Liam. What I don't remember is why I made Nolan a captain. Because he sucks!"

His lower lip trembled and he caught Liam's tiny flinch from Finstock tone as the Coach continued, "Do you know what sucks less than Holloway?"

Coach looked to Liam and back to him before he answered his own question, "Leeches! Leeches suck less. Vampires suck less. Industrial vacuum cleaners suck less. Hell! Greenberg sucks less."

He sucked in and exhaled shaky breaths. Coach was right. He sucked. Coach's words continued as his self esteem cracked a little more, "But, I brought him on the team for a reason! It was a really smart reason too. Because as bad as Holloway is, he is guaranteed to play every game."

His voice cracked, "I-I am?"

Coach ignored him and leaned towards Liam, "Which is more than I can say for you Dunbar! What's this I hear about you failing English composition?"

Liam opened his mouth to speak but Coach cut him off, "You're already on academic probation from last season, and now? You're failing English. YOU SPEAK ENGLISH! IT IS YOUR NATIVE TONGUE! ARE YOU NOT NATIVE ENOUGH?!?!"

Coach took a deep breath as Liam appeared stone faced to the verbal assault. Finstock spoke softly, "Dunbar, you are the only good player on the entire team. You actually make the team appear to suck less when you lead them. But I can't put you on the field if you are failing English. And you can't graduate if you fail."

Liam replied, his tone meek initially before the confidence returned, "I know Coach."

"What happened to your tutor? What was her name? Romero or something?"

Liam weakly admitted, "We were dating Coach. And she dumped me before leaving Beacon Hills."

Coach twitched twice before blowing up, "And when were you going to tell me?!?!? No wonder you put that kid from Green Rivers in the hospital."

Coach beamed as maniacal grin as he looked back to Nolan, "But, you're in luck. See I thought something like this might happen. So I recruited a personal tutor for the team. HOLLOWAY!"

He snapped his posture straight, "Y-yes Coach?"

"You're in that advanced English aren't you? College level composition or something right?"

"Yes Coach."

"What's your average?"

He nibbled his bottom lip, "Um, Coach, I uh, don't think I'm supposed to-"

"HOLLOWAY!!!"

"107 sir."

He didn't miss the way Liam looked to him wide eyed. Coach continued, "And that's why I brought you on the team. Here's your new job as "co" captain. You're going to tutor Dunbar for the rest of the year. His graduation is on your shoulders. And our team's victory because if he can't play, God help us, you're the team captain."

He opened his mouth to speak, "Um, Coach-"

"This isn't up for discussion! Now get cleaned up!"

Coach stormed off to his office and slammed the door after stepping inside.

Liam's touch pulled him back from the sting of Coach's words, "Hey. He didn't mean all that. You did alright on the field."

He looked to Liam and stared into those deep blue eyes, his voice barely a squeak as he twitched his shoulder, "Coach is right. I suck. B-but, at least we know why I'm on the team."

Liam squeezed the space between his shoulder and neck where there weren't pads and softly argued, "You don't suck. You're new. I know this is your first full year playing any sport so you're not going to be good."

He swallowed the lump and argued back, "No. Nevermind. We should probably get cleaned up before Coach comes back."

Liam opened his mouth to speak but closed it and nodded. He turned toward the benches and didn't miss how Liam's hand lingered as they went to their lockers.

He slid off the pads and equipment, placing in the locker before pulling off his sweat soaked clothes. He took his time, his muscles and joints pleading for relief, as he put his dirty uniform and undergarments in his duffel. Liam's voice yanked his attention from the partition leading to the shower, "Hurry up or I'll use all the hot water!"

He met Liam's gaze and noticed the grin on the naked wolf's face before he nearly jumped and grabbed his towel. He covered himself up and walked to the shower with his toiletries.

He shuffled his feet quickly but Liam stood by the entrance, arms crossed holding his soap and loofah. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat as his eyes darted up Liam's body.

He had to think of all the worst thoughts as he soaked up the image.

Liam's hairy, muscular legs, the muscles still twitching from the exertion on the field.

His built chest, rippled with definition, his sandy brown chest hair stuck tight against his skin from the sweat. The trail growing thicker and darker as it descended to his near chestnut colored bush. He bit his lip as his mind burned the image of Liam's thick, uncut cock hanging over his large sack, clinging to the side of his left thigh.

He must've stared too long because Liam joked, "Hey Nols, pick a shower so we can clean up already."

He nodded, willing the blood to flow anywhere but his own cock as he rushed into the stalls. He pulled off his towel and threaded it through the bar and hung up his toiletry bag before turning on the hot water.

Liam sauntered to the shower next to his and turned on the water.

He shivered even though the water was near scalding. Why did Liam always have to shower next to him?

He pulled his washcloth out of the bag and soaked it as the water cleansed the sweat from his body. He reached for his shower gel and nearly fumbled it as Liam spoke, "So there's supposed to be a party tonight."

He managed to catch the bottle and looked to Liam just in time to see his fellow captain drag the sudsy loofah up his hairy pit. His mouth watered at the thought of having his face pressed against Liam's chest, held against that pit. "Uh, um, I-I don't go to parties."

Liam rinsed his pit and shifted to the other, turning his chiseled back and contoured bubble toward him, "I know you don't normally go but I don't want to go alone."

He anxiously chuckled as he began to wash his chest, "Liam, you're the captain of the lacrosse team. You know like everyone. You couldn't go to a party alone."

Liam turned his body to face the center of the stalls, the water bouncing off his back and ass, as he looked over, "I don't know everyone."

He remarked as he washed his face, "Everyone knows you're going to be the prom king and prom is still months away."

He vigorously scrubbed his skin, only partially paying attention to Liam's words as he tried to focus on the task as his body began to betray him. Liam continued to talk about the party but he knew he needed to finish or at least have the shower steam up more before his cock gave him away.

As he bent over to wash his legs, his back to Liam, he felt a hand on his back and he jolted to stand. He slipped back a step and time froze as he bumped into Liam. Specifically, his butt rubbed against Liam's cock.

He quickly jumped forward and Liam nervously laughed as he spun around, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you but I had something important to ask you."

If I would get on my knees right now. Yes Liam. Yes I would. Nasty locker room shower tiles be damned. "What is it?"

Liam looked away, the proud confidence gone, his meek voice barely reaching his ears, "About what Coach said...He's right. About me. I'm failing and I could use the help."

He stuttered the words as his eyes darted over Liam's face, "Coach already decided. I'm-"

Liam shook his head and gazed into his eyes with vulnerable conviction, "No. I want your help but not because Coach made you help me. I just feel that if I had someone to help me focus, I could do it."

He nodded his head slowly and half smiled, "I'll help. Do you want to skip the party and start tonight?"

Liam mocked a pained groan, "We probably should, right?"

"Yeah."

Liam beamed a smile before he stuck out the tip of his tongue and poked Nolan's side, "Alright. Hurry up with your shower."

He jumped from the fingers jabbing his ribs, fighting back the laugh, "I am hurrying."

Liam grabbed his things and turned off the water. The wolf stopped at the entrance and turned back to him with a mischievous grin, "And no playing with yourself!"

"What???" His eyes widened causing Liam's grin to grow.

"I'm waiting for you out here so we can head to my home."

"RIGHT!"

Whether it was the thought of Liam waiting, the embarrassment of Liam obviously seeing him at least half hard, or the sudden blast of cold water, he rushed through the rest of his clean up.

Once they were dressed the plan was made. He'd ride with Liam and after studying, Liam could drop him off at home.

As they approached Liam's car, the wolf inquired, "Is everything alright?"

He shifted his bag on his shoulder, "Y-yeah, why wouldn't everything be alright? Did you hear something? Know something?"

Liam scrunched his nose slightly, those eyes assessing him, "No. You smell a little different."

"Y-yeah. Must be my new soap. I-I forget you can do that."

Liam unlocked the doors and opened them for him before stowing his things and climbing in.

Liam pulled the his car out of the parking lot and he glanced back at his car. He knew Liam would pick him up to bring him to school the next morning but that image of his beaten up old pick up brought his mind back to the last time it was parked and left there. The night Gabe died.

He shook away the thought and asked softly, "What happened between you and Hayden? I-I thought you were still together."

Liam didn't answer at first, the silence nipping at his nerves as he fidgeted with the loose fabric of his jeans at his knees, "We...We grew apart." Liam added with a smile, "Nothing bad, we're just two very different people. So I'm single. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

With Gabe fresh in his mind, he reflected back.

_He pushed away from Gabe as he walked away from the posted board, "I'm not signing up!"_

_Gabe ran up behind him and grabbed his sides, "Come on. It'll be fun. You can sign up with me and we can both be on the team."_

_He squirmed out of Gabe's hold and spun to face him, "That's easy for you to say, you've been wrestling since like 5. I've never done it!"_

_Gabe's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, "It's something we can do together." Gabe tempted him further with a peck to his forehead._

_He melted into the touch but added, "Nope. Not going to happen."_

_Gabe leaned back and smirked, "Why not?"_

_He answered with false bravado, "Because I have enough trouble...hiding myself, when I watch you at a meet. If I was also in that singlet, I couldn't hide anything."_

_Gabe licked his lower lip before grinning from ear to ear, "Babe, you can't hide it wearing baggy jeans."_

He shook away the thought and answered simply, "Yeah, I'm alone."

Liam added with an air of lightness, "Hey, you aren't alone co-captain."

He shot Liam a glare but was met with a puppy-like smile. His glare crumbled in .37 seconds flat as he couldn't hold back the smile.

It was decided. Liam had to be the closest to perfect that he'd ever seen. He only managed to tear away from staring as Liam went back to focusing on driving by some supreme grace. He knew then he'd help him graduate. And of course play and hopefully get picked up by a scout.

They pulled into the driveway and the first thing he noticed was how dark the Geyer residence was. He looked to the clock, "It's like 8 o'clock. Aren't your parents home?"

Liam climbed out of the car as he answered, "No. Dad works the overnight shift and mom works the late shift."

He grabbed his bags, "Like every day?"

Liam carried his as he walked to the door, "Yeah, just about."

As they crossed the threshold he added, "That sucks."

Liam guided him to the laundry room as they spoke, "What about your parents?"

He chuckled, "Either mom or dad is always home. Dad goes out of town a lot for work but it's not bad. Mom makes stuff. I swear, some days I think she uses me and my sisters as her little workshop. If I have to tie another petite bow, I might scream."

Liam chuckled as they loaded their dirty uniforms into the washer and started the cycle. "Let me show you my room" Liam added in resignation, "Since that's where we'll be for the next few months until graduation."

He followed Liam up the stairs and into his room. He didn't know what he expected to see. Liam's large bed was mostly made with a few shirts across the foot, in the center of the room. Several dressers lined the wall and a large TV with a few console systems sat directly in front of his bed. The computer desk by the window had a closed laptop and stacks of books and papers.

He walked to the work area and picked up a paper and looked to the grade; 97.

He started to read and Liam pulled it from his fingers, "That's from history. That's my best class."

Liam picked up a legal pad covered in writing and handed it to him. He began to read over the draft, reaching for a pen from Liam's cup on his desk. He began to mark things as the ideas flowed from the page. He finished one page before the window to Liam's room raised and Theo stuck his head inside. He glanced to the chimera and Theo grinned, "What are you two doing?"

Liam looked to Nolan nervously before he addressed Theo, "Coach has Nolan tutoring me so I don't fail. He's reading over a paper of mine that's due next week."

Theo shrugged, "Alright. He can do the paper because we have Devenford."

He inquired, "The school?"

Theo's gaze fell on him and he shrank under it, "Yeah, the school."

"What's happening? Something bad?"

Liam interjected, "No. There is a dormitory attached to the school. For the students from out of state. Usually have parties."

Theo flashed a predatory smile, "And since everyone there knows Liam, he can't miss it."

He looked to Liam, who averted his gaze and stared at the floor, "Yeah."

Theo followed, "So you stay put and do his paper. We have things to handle."

He shrugged his shoulders. Of course that's what Liam wanted. He should've guessed. That's why Liam was nice to him. He probably knew why Coach brought him on the team at the end of last school year. "I-I-I..."

Liam looked to him and asked softly, "You don't mind...reading over my paper and seeing what I did wrong while I do this, do you?"

"Th-that's fine."

Theo added, "That's a good hunter. I'll be down in my truck. Leaving in ten, with or without you."

He moved to the computer chair at Liam's desk and plopped down as he heard Theo jump down from the roof.

"I'll be back soon, okay."

He waved away Liam's comment and stared at the page.

Liam changed clothes and left without saying much. He read through the paper, marking the errors and making notes. Almost as if he were on autopilot, he moved the laundry to the dryer and started it before returning. Hours passed as he pulled out Liam's books and read the sections for the material sourced for his paper.

The time dragged on as he broke down the draft to an outline and wrote suggestions on ways to strengthen his points. By the time grew to be 11, he gave up. He placed the work on Liam's desk and gathered up their clean uniforms. After folding them and placing them in their bags, he raided the Geyer fridge and made himself a sandwich.

He paced Liam's room after eating and when the clock signed midnight with not a sign of the wolf, he stripped down to his underwear and climbed into Liam's bed. Knowing the wolf would return sometime, he curled up near the edge. He felt another fresh crack form in his self worth before slumber overtook him.

The weight shifting on the mattress pulled him conscious. He continued the slow breaths, feigning sleep as Liam climbed closer. The wolf momentarily startled before Liam scooted closer and rested his chest against Nolan's back. Liam squeezed his shoulder softly and the wolf's lips teased the rim of his ear before the whisper keyed him up further, "Sorry Nolan. Please don't be mad with me."

Did Liam know he was awake? He barely knew he was awake.

Liam gave his lobe a quick peck, "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Liam rolled against him tightly before releasing and rolling away.

He held his breath, listening for Liam. The thick lump lodged itself in his throat. What did Liam want with him? What was he doing?

He wanted to jump out of Liam's bed and run and debated it for a moment before Liam's chainsaw snore yanked him back. He canted himself and looked to Liam's face. All the stress and tension was gone. He looked like a sleeping puppy.

Maybe tomorrow would be different.

Sleep overtook him. Through the darkness of his slumber he tumbled, neither restful nor relaxing and when Gabe's fierce scowl appeared before his eyes, he flinched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRUST HIM!"

He jolted up from the bed, the sounds and smells from cooking hitting him, calming his nerves. He reached over to the empty spot where Liam should be. He rubbed the cool sheets and heard the call, "NOLAN! Get up! Breakfast is almost ready!"

He groaned, popping his joints as he crawled out of Liam's bed. He stood and stretched but lost the energy halfway through as he saw his clothes from the day prior cleaned and folded on the foot of the bed. He pulled them on and walked down the stairs.

Liam waved to him from the stove, quickly transitioning sausage and bacon from the pan onto plates. "I thought I might have to go up there and wake you up myself."

He grumbled as he shuffled to the table. Liam guided him to a spot where a cold glass of OJ waited and his plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns greeted him. "You cook?"

Liam sucked in his bottom lip innocently and nodded before he added, "Yeah. I like to surprise mom and dad when they get home from work."

"Oh."

Liam continued, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's Theo. And Theo does-"

The front door opened and Liam changed gears as he joyously shouted, "Mom! Dad! Good Morning! I made breakfast!"

He nibbled on his bacon as Liam's parents shuffled into the kitchen and each hugged him. Their view of mornings had to be like his. Liam was the only morning person. How he was a morning person was beside him since he must've got maybe a few hours of sleep.

Liam sat next to him at the table and brushed his shoulder as he sat. Liam quickly added while his parents joined them, "Sorry I didn't mention Nolan spending the night. He was here to help me study."

David looked to Nolan and smiled, "I'm glad you decided to help. And it's alright if you need to crash here some nights."

Jenna added with a small laugh, "It does get quiet here with only Liam most nights."

He wanted to mention how Liam disappeared last night but any thoughts of animosity vanished as Liam's knee rubbed against his. The heat from the wolf flowed to him and he focused on it as he ate breakfast. Plus, it wouldn't make sense for Liam to skip his paper just to go to a party with Theo. He had to be missing something.

As soon as he finished his breakfast, Liam stood and took his plates to the sink, "Come on, we've got to leave soon, you know, if you want to swing by your home on the way."

He stood and carried his plates to the sink, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Geyer. I appreciate the hospitality."

Jenna added, "Anytime. It's good to see Liam has a new tutor. I'm sure you'll make sure he studies."

Liam dragged out a groan, "Mo~om!"

Jenna gave him a wink before he grabbed his bags and joined Liam at the car.

The day went as it normally did. The classes seemed to drag but he hadn't fallen behind any with missing one night of studying. Once practice finished, Liam rushed to catch up to him, "Hey, would you want to come by tonight? You know, help me do what I meant to do with you yesterday?"

He had reasons to refuse. He could go home and spend time with his mom. Maybe play some games with his sisters. But when he looked back and saw that elaborate puffed out lower lip and those large blue puppy eyes, his will crumbled. He sighed in exhaustion, "Alright. But I need to go home first so I'll swing by at like 9?"

Liam jumped up as he cheered, quickly grabbed his shoulders before releasing them, "Yeah! 9 sounds great!"

The drive home felt different as he followed the flow of traffic, getting lost in the trip he'd made so many times. He glanced over to the empty seat and couldn't stop the sharp pain that clenched his chest.

This was his first year being in school without him. They'd spent so much of their high school years in this truck, a gift from his father for doing well on the exams. Sure the AC didn't work and it wasn't in the best of shape with tears in the upholstery, but it had been their sanctuary.

_Gabe's voice floated lightly, "Hey! Do you think we could go to The Avengers movie?"_

_He shifted the weight of his head, leaning left and then right, over dramatizing the motions of thought, "I don't know. Are you going to fall asleep again like Spiderman?"_

_Gabe shoved his shoulder and he laughed as his boyfriend defended, "Hey, that was a midnight showing and you let me rest my head against your shoulder. TKO. No one would've been able to last."_

_He feigned a gasp, "I thought I was being romantic."_

_The warm silence grew and he knew what that meant. He looked over to see Gabe's beaming, toothy grin, his eyes lit up mischievously, like he was waiting for him to step into the trap, "You were being a pillow babe. That's what you were doing."_

_He coughed a few laughs and shoved Gabe's shoulder. They shifted, pushing each other until a car behind him honked the horn and he continued to drive._

The horn yanked his attention and he made the turn into his cul-de-sac.

As he walked through the front door, his mom called out from the living room, "Nolan, honey, where did you sleep last night?"

He froze, his hand on the railing of the stairs, "I stayed at Liam's last night. I went over to help him with his papers and it was late by the time I'd finished with proofreading."

Her warm voice replied, "Alright. Try to come home but I understand if you have stay. Do me a favor and send me a message so I don't worry."

He lowered his head as he took a step, "Yes mom. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I just worry."

He made it two more steps before he asked, the thought coming to his lips before it could marinate, "You've never asked that before, what changed?"

His mom met his gaze as she stepped into the foyer, her bittersweet smile answering the question before her words, "I knew you were with Gabe."

The phrase hit him hard as the image of Gabe's lifeless body crashed in his mind. He must've started crying because the next thing he noticed was his mom's arms wrapped around him, "I'm sorry honey. I can only imagine how hard this is for you. We miss him too."

He choked the word, "Y-yeah." He cleared his throat and added, "Liam wants me to help him again tonight, if that's alright."

She released the hug, "Alright. But try not to stay out too late."

"Yes mom."

He gathered up the clothes he would need for the next day and added that to his duffel. He made sure to grab his laptop and charger with his textbooks in case he needed to fill his time. Once he had everything he turned to leave but his little sister stood in the doorway. She looked to the floor, shifting her little foot back and forth, her long sandy waves flowing over her shoulders, blotting out parts of her little floral dress. "C-c-can we play dolls tonight?"

She lifted her head and looked up to him and he felt his heart melt. He wanted to spend time with her but he didn't want to run late. He walked over and knelt, looking up to her now, "I'm sorry Lilly. I've got to go help a friend tonight. Can I get a rain check?"

She scrunched her nose, "What do checks have to do with rain? Wh-won't they get wet?"

He chuckled lightly, "No. It means to reschedule. Tomorrow night?"

She sighed and looked away, "Alright."

He pulled her in for a hug before standing. He rubbed her head, earning him a growl of displeasure before he made it down the stairs. "I'll be back later!"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll pick something up."

"Take care honey, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

He knocked on Liam's door at a minute before 9 and heard the thundering of footsteps down the stairs. The door flew open and Liam greeted him with a smile. His breath died in his chest as he froze.

His eyes darted over the soft fur of Liam's bare chest. The sandy forest looked comfy enough to use as a pillow but his greedy eyes wanted more.

They were joined by his watering mouth as he glanced down and made out the outline of Liam's cock against his left leg in the snug pair of grey sweats the wolf wore.

He shook away the thoughts as Liam announced, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

He chuckled nervously as Liam pulled him into the house, "I said I'd be here. Ready to study?"

Liam nodded eagerly before leading him up the stairs, "I looked over the notes you made. You really marked up my paper. Was it that bad?"

He caught the self defeat in Liam's voice and quickly followed, "N-no. It wasn't bad. We all make mistakes. A comma here. A misspelling there."

Liam added with self deprecating humor, "A whole paragraph that shouldn't be there."

"Even a whole paragraph."

He placed his bag by Liam's door as the wolf moved to his computer chair and poised himself over the keyboard.

He crossed over and looked at the blank screen, "Where is your draft?"

"I wrote it out on paper first."

"Okay. Then let's make those corrections first."

Liam looked up to him, "Maybe I should start over."

He rubbed Liam's shoulder, "You have some good ideas. Your work is just scattered. If you moved some of your points around, you'd make a better argument."

Liam paused, taking a breath before he asked, "It's a paper. How is it an argument?"

He couldn't help but smile, "B-because you want the reader to agree with you."

"Oh."

Liam grabbed the paper and began to type as he read the work. After making a few corrections to the intro paragraph, the window slid up again. Theo growled, "What are you doing? I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

Liam nearly jumped from the chair, "Sorry! I thought I had more time."

He looked to Theo, the irritation of the tutoring being interrupted pushed to his limbs. Liam grabbed some clothes and ran into his bathroom while he walked to the window. "Whatever you're doing, Liam needs to stop so he can learn this."

Theo snorted, "Really? Why?"

He pushed down the inklings of fear, "Because he's failing for starters."

"So? Liam's a big boy and he makes his own decisions."

"And he needs help making this one."

Theo crawled through the window, his usual smug expression darkened. Nolan took a step back while Theo hissed lowly, "If you care so much, write his paper for him."

He began, "I'm not going-"

Theo snarled into his face, flashing his golden eyes. He couldn't help the jump of his pulse as he retreated back. His lower lip trembled as the flashes of the Beast returned.

Liam charged out of the bathroom, "Is everything okay?"

Theo snidely remarked, "We're late. That's what's wrong."

Liam stepped over and touched his shoulder. He jumped away from the touch and Liam scanned his face. "You okay Nols?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine."

"I'll be back in a bit. I promise!"

He sighed, "Okay. I'll be waiting."

Theo rolled his eyes and the two climbed out the window. With a huff he grabbed his bags and started working on his homework.

The clock reflected back 12:17 by the time he finished all the homework for the week. He'd logged into the online postings and completed his basic tasks while waiting. But Liam had yet to return.

He stretch his limbs and put his things back into his bag before he moved Liam's mouse and read over the paper.

One paragraph done. That's it. He clicked the keys and added a sentence before closing the lid.

He grabbed his bags and let himself out.

He dodged Liam and practice and everything lacrosse related the rest of the week. Part of him was fine with the idea that he was only on the team to be used but the thought that even in fulfilling his part, he was ignored and abandoned was too much.

When Friday evening rolled around he found himself alone at home. It used to be the tradition for his parents to have date night and he and Gabe would babysit his sisters or, since his dad was out of town, his mother would take his sisters out for a "girl's night" leaving him to go on a date with Gabe.

Now, he was alone. He shuffled through the rooms downstairs, dimming or cutting off all the lights. He wanted to pretend the night didn't exist.

A loud knock at his door pulled his attention. The jolt of fear hit first, followed by the chill as the AC blew over the thin layer of sweat that formed. He inched to the door and looked through the peephole.

Liam paced at his doorstep and the fear shifted. He opened the door and leaned against the frame, blocking Liam from stepping inside. "What?"

The harsh cut of his word had the effect as Liam lowered his shoulders, and tilted his head, "Um, I wanted to check on you."

He continued the glacial freeze, "I'm fine."

Liam shuffled his feet and slowly raised his head, "Would you consider-"

He cut Liam off, "Would I do what? Go to your house so you can leave me there again? If you didn't want me to tutor you, that's all you had to say."

Liam flinched before he argued back, "I do! I do want your help!"

"Really?"

Liam nodded slowly, "When's your paper due?"

"Monday."

Nolan shook his head, "You've got two days. You'll be fine."

Liam opened his mouth to speak but he'd heard enough, he stepped back inside and closed the door.

He leaned against the door and listened. Liam muttered a few things, a few profanity laced statements. He thought they'd be directed at him but Liam was tearing himself down. He sucked in a breath after he heard the words, "You'll always fail. You are and always will be a mistake."

The way Liam said those words, it's like he was reciting them, like he'd heard them enough times to stick. It twisted his heart and as soon as he caught his breath he cracked open the door. But Liam was gone.

He locked the door and shuffled up to his room. He crawled into his bed and by reflex grabbed his phone and called his constant. Holding the phone to his ear, he listened.

"I'm sorry, the number you dialed has been disconnected. Goodbye."

Tears welled as he pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen: GABE


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Liolan Week 2020

He helped his mother catch up on her orders Saturday. He didn't have much school work left for the next week and spending time in the assembly line brought some level of meaning, some level of normalcy back.

He dreamed of Gabe again, dreamed of cold steel barrels and the fury of hatred and fear. He hated those dreams because his voice was always stolen. Monroe spoke for him, he couldn't make a sound. Especially to Gabe. As that fist struck him, he tried to speak but could only mouth, "Please. Stop. I love you."

Gabe never heard him.

A knocking at his window pulled him from the nightmare and he looked out into the darkness and saw nothing. His eyes went to the red numbers of his alarm clock: 2:19 AM.

He heard the knock again and pulled himself from his bed. He crept to the window and peered out.

The entire street was empty and quiet but something jumped to the other side of his window and golden eyes stared back to his.

His heart thundered as he fell backwards. Those eyes disappeared and as he stood he heard the meek, "I'm sorry."

"Liam?"

He stepped to the window and lifted it. Liam crawled inside and he closed it back. "It's 2 in the morning, what do you want?"

Liam adjusted his backpack and gave him a proud grin, "Rutabaga."

"What?"

Liam repeated, uncertainty creeping into his voice, "Rutabaga."

The sentence he left on Liam's computer: "If you actually mean it when you say you want help, just find me and say: Rutabaga. That way I'll know you've actually opened this document."

He coldly replied, "It's due tomorrow."

"I know."

"And you didn't open it until after midnight today."

Liam shook his head, "I opened it earlier."

He raised a brow, "Then why are you here now?"

"Because I didn't want to show up without another complete draft."

He closed his eyes and reflected. "I can't help you."

Liam's spirits sank, "Oh."

"Until I get some sleep. So, stay here. I know Theo won't show up and you can focus on you and your work."

"Really???" The enthusiasm coursed through the syllables.

"Yeah, but we're sleeping in because I only get to sleep in one day out of the week."

"Yeah! Of course."

He slid the backpack from Liam's shoulders and placed it next to his own. When he turned around, Liam had managed to strip to his underwear. He couldn't hold back the chuckle as he climbed back into his bed. Liam stood at the foot, staring at him.

"Come on. I'm not tucking you in. I don't do that for anyone except my sisters anymore."

Liam climbed up the foot, clumsy hand grabbing a hold of his legs as he joined him under the covers. "Now get some sleep. Oh and no making breakfast for my family. If you do it then my sisters will expect me to do it."

Liam's face lit up, "Sure. And thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to read over your new draft."

Liam's stirrings woke him up considerable earlier than he wanted and when the wolf tried to sneak out of bed his hand flew with coordination he couldn't muster normally while conscious. He snatched Liam's wrist and held tight, his voice heavy with sleep cracked, "I said we're sleeping in."

Liam whispered his reply, "But I should get up."

He lifted his body and looked to the alarm clock: 6:32. "Nope. Way too early."

Liam tried to pull free but he rolled his shoulder and pulled the wolf back into the bed. "Then lay here with me. You don't have to sleep but I have stipulations for helping."

Liam sighed and curled up against his back.

His bed was much smaller than Liam's and while the two of them could sleep comfortably, there wasn't much of a gap. Liam's warmth enveloped him and he drifted back off to sleep.

When he woke up, he stretched out and found Liam still softly snoring next to him. The wolf's arms were wrapped around his chest. He shifted in Liam's arms and the wolf squeezed him closer. He looked at Liam's face. He looked so peaceful, the usual energy of worry gone. He looked relaxed.

He had a feeling that Liam wasn't sleeping as much as he should.

Liam's words came back to him and he whispered softly, "You aren't a failure and you aren't a mistake. Whoever told you that was wrong."

Several moments later, Liam's lids cracked and their eyes met. Liam inched a smile, "Good morning."

He matched the smile, "Good morning to you."

"We should probably get up. I know I've got a lot of work to do with my paper."

The corner of his lip curled more, "I'd love to get up. Someone is holding me and each time I move pulls me tighter."

Liam's eyes widened and he nervously laughed as he released his hold, "Oh...um, sorry? I must've thought you were Hayden."

Hayden. That was a blow to his ego. First thing too.

He rolled off the bed and reached high as he stretched on his tip toes, "Alright. Clean up. Breakfast. Composition."

Liam crawled out of his bed, "Yeah."

Once they had breakfast, he went to work reading over Liam's paper on the wolf's laptop. He went through the paragraphs point by point and made notes to the revisions. The paper came a long way from the original draft and with a few minor changes, it would be ready to be turned in.

He popped his neck and looked back, half expecting Liam to be waiting just past his shoulder but the wolf was standing at his closet, looking at the articles inside. "Looking for something?"

Liam grabbed something and spun, holding the article against his chest. It was Gabe's maroon and gold rimmed wrestling singlet. "I didn't know you wrestled."

He jumped from his chair and pulled it from Liam's hands, quickly returning it to the closet. He mumbled, "I-I don't. I-It's Gabe's."

He looked back and Liam's smile was gone, replaced with concern, "Why do you have Gabe's singlet?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he replied, "Finish your paper and we can talk about it or anything else you want."

Liam nodded and went to work on his paper. He started talking, whether to Liam or to himself, it didn't matter. "I bet you're wondering why I still have Gabe's stuff. Or why there are pictures of us still pinned to my desk."

He glanced into the closet and noticed his stack of photos, the one of his friendship and relationship with Gabe were on top and exposed, not on the corner of the mini dresser. "Or why I still have our pictures."

"You don't have to talk about it."

He grabbed the photos and walked to the foot of his bed and sat, only a few feet from Liam. He looked at them one by one, recalling the story. "He wasn't always like that. He was a different person. A better person. I-I-I'm to blame for what he did."

The anger filled Liam's words, "No. Monroe did it."

He shook his head and replied distantly, "Ms. Monroe was different too. I can't even remember how many years I've known her. 6 or 7? It's easy to lose count. You know she transferred to Beacon Hills, right?"

Liam spun in his computer chair, "What? You're going to give some sob story about her?"

He flinched from the words, from the anger, "N-nevermind. I'll shut up."

Liam slowly spun the chair back to his work and he stared at the silly candid picture. Gabe had made some ridiculous joke, so bad and corny he rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink from the plastic cup. Gabe must've noticed the camera because he cheesed for the picture.

Things were simpler. Easier.

_Blood smeared across Gabe's face and the sheer terror in his boyfriend's voice registered before he realized he was on the floor. He shivered, his clothes providing little warmth as every ounce of heat poured from his chest. Gabe grabbed his hand and kissed his incredibly pale skin. "Hold on Babe. Help is on the way."_

_He airily replied as he head swam, "Help? I was running. From that thing. And I must've fell."_

_Gabe tried to give a reassuring smile but failed miserably as he answered, "Y-yeah. You fell alright. From Heaven."_

_The words didn't match the tears of fear that gathered in his boyfriend's eyes, "Hey. That was sweet. Your joke wasn't that bad."_

_He struggled to stand and the disorientation and nausea slammed against him. "Help me stand up."_

_Gabe moved to his side and held him, pulling his head against his neck, "Stay still. They'll be here soon."_

_Gabe felt so warm. Such a drastic difference to the chill that settled in his bones._

He blinked away the memory, freeing the fragment of a tear and realized Liam was staring at him. "Are you alright, Nols?"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

He rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt and lifted up his arm. He rolled the inside of his bicep and pointed out a small scar line near an elevated circle of pink tissue. "It's tiny, isn't it?"

Liam nodded and he continued, "That night. When I saw it. I almost died that night you know."

Liam softly added, "Yeah. If it weren't for Scott-"

He shook his head, "No. Not then. When I ran."

Liam waited for him to continue and he shook his head, dropping his arm, "Nevermind."

Liam's eyes narrowed, piercing his resolve, "Why do you keep saying that?"

He broke the gaze, "I don't want to make you mad."

"I don't think you could make me mad anymore."

He sighed and answered, "I-it was another student. A supernatural. When we ran, he ran next to me. The door to the chemistry lab. It flew open and the sound must've startled him. He grabbed my arm. Only with claws."

He heard the audible suck of Liam's breath. "I don't know if he wanted to use me as a shield or get me away but he clawed right in the tender spot, separating the muscle. Before I knew it, I was on the floor. That's how Gabe found me."

Liam gasped, "What?"

"I know why he did it, Gabe. I was afraid of being alone, of losing everything and everyone to some monster. Gabe. Gabe was afraid of losing me. And that night, he almost did."

He looked back to Liam and saw the slack, pained expression. He wiped away the tears, "Like I said. Never mind. You have to finish your paper or Coach will be seriously pissed off. And I'm not running suicides for you since we're supposed to be working on it."

Liam nodded slowly and went back to his paper.

As Liam typed, he asked, "How long were you two together?"

He chuckled at the thought, the brief memory of Gabe pushing him into the sand around the playground in kindergarten, "Since we were 5?"

"You don't sound so sure."

He continued to laugh through the words, "He pushed me down our first day of school during recess. I was so mad while he laughed at me. I told him he'd have to make it right and then he agreed. From then on, we became friends. It's like, do you believe in soulmates?"

"Oh." Liam's tone dragged low before he continued, " So you two were serious?"

"More like inseparable. Like, I thought I was one of the lucky ones, you know. We found each other before we even thought to look."

"He sounds like an entirely different person."

"He was. You know when we would fight over something he would pick me up and tickle my sides until I agreed to stop being mad at him. That was Gabe. "Come on Freckles, you know you love me"."

Liam grew quiet until he finished. "I think I'm done."

Nolan stood and walked to the chair and read over the paper from behind him, "It's good. Almost as good as your history paper. How do you write a paper on the structure of the Athenian government and military and make it in such a way that I want to read it but your composition paper reads like, "Me no like English. Me want to be done."?"

Liam shoved his chest, "I don't write like that."

"You did." He grinned and raised his brows.

Liam met his grin, "I like history. Especially ancient history. This paper is boring."

"Oh. Like following your passions?"

"Yeah."

"Like lacrosse?"

"Yeah."

Like me? He could hear Liam say the word again but nothing.

Liam raised a single brow, "You're smelling different again."

"M-must be the soap." He needed to remember that Liam could smell him. Whatever all that wolf smelling meant.

He stepped away from the desk and moved back to the closet, placing the pictures back on the dresser. "Y-your paper is good. You probably want to spend the rest of the day doing something else."

Liam's voice quivered with anxious enthusiasm, "So why didn't you wrestle?"

He split the clothes and stared at the singlet before he laughed, "I can't wrestle. You should see me in that thing. I'm not made for it."

He glanced back and Liam quickly added, "Okay. Show me."

His eyes widened and he nervously rambled, "I've only worn it once. For Gabe. And it...was something."

Liam inched out his lower lip, pouting it as his blue eyes seemed to swell, completing the puppy dog look, "Please."

He grabbed the singlet and added, "Alright. But if you laugh even once, I'll kick you out the window you climbed in."

"Deal."

He took it to the bathroom and stripped himself naked. Slowly he stepped into the singlet and looked at himself in the mirror. His pale skin contrasted loudly with the maroon and he couldn't help the jitter of his nerves.

"The things you do to me Freckles. You sure I can't convince you to join the team?"

He spun around in the singlet as Gabe moved closer. "I don't know. I feel stupid."

Gabe's hand cupped his bubble and slowly caressed up his back. The thin material held back nothing and he jumped from the attention. The heat flooded his face, "Stop!"

He sucked in his bottom lip and faced Gabe. His boyfriend's eyes kept darting down as the red spread from his cheeks, "Nope. You look too good not to touch. It makes me want-"

He shoved against Gabe's chest, "To what? Pin me to the mat?"

Gabe flashed a toothy grin, "Over and over."

He exhaled the heat from the memory as he stepped out of the bathroom, "One laugh and you're gone."

He held his eyes closed for several seconds, half expecting Liam to start laughing. He grabbed the hem of the leg and pulled it tight. Gabe's singlet hugged his skin tight and now, he felt like he was on complete display.

Liam coughed a few times, "L-looks good."

He cracked open a lid and Liam's eyes moved over his body. He spun on his toes, "Really? Maybe I should've joined the wrestling team instead of lacrosse. That was Gabe's idea in the first place."

"Y- No. Lacrosse was a good idea. It's why we're on the same team."

Liam's hand trembled and reached out toward him, "It looks comfortable, can I touch it?"

His face darkened to almost match the singlet, "S-s-sure. It feels nice."

Liam's fingertips grazed his side, triggering a fit of giggles, "I'm ticklish."

Theo's laugh broke the moment as the chimera leaned in the window, "Really Nolan? That's how you steal Liam's attention."

Liam yanked his hand back, "Theo! How did you find me?"

Theo smugly grinned, "Follow the strongest scent. Now let's go. You've already wasted most of today watching Nolan smuggle his banana."

Theo's words zipped through his mind and he looked to Liam, whose blue eyes were cast directly at the his bulge as it pushed tightly against the fabric. The heat from the tension evaporated and a chill rushed over his skin. He darted back into the bathroom and slammed the door while Theo chuckled.

He fell back against the door, letting his weight hold it closed. The light taps pulled him from his mind's spiral, "Nolan. Are you okay?" Liam's soft words tried to coax him but his eyes already threatened to spill the tears that gathered. He cleared his throat, "We're done. You can go home."

Liam spoke a little louder, "Please come out Nolan. I don't think-"

He replied sharply, "Please leave. Both of you."

He could feel the heat through the door, no doubt Liam stood on the other side, for several moments before he heard the rustling of books and a bag. He felt the jar against the wall as Liam must've climbed through the window. He slid down the door and let his sobs go.

He was an idiot to do this. He should've quit the team already. He was only playing because Gabe wanted him to play and now, Gabe was gone. Gone forever.

He spent the rest of his Sunday getting things prepared for school and going through his pictures of Gabe. He could almost hear him, “Freckles, don't listen to him. You know you. You know what you want."

He rubbed Gabe's picture, his finger tracing his face. While the thought hadn't struck him in full force before, it hit him hard now. He didn't just lose his boyfriend but he lost his best friend. Normally, things like this, he'd call Gabe. Now, he didn't have anyone.

He skipped practice and avoided every opportunity to run into Liam. He left the school during his lunch and study periods and made sure to be gone long before anyone from the team could stop him.

While he sat in his Composition class, the intercom sounded, "Could Mr. Holloway please report to the principal's office."

The class turned and all eyes fell on him. He shrank lower as he gathered up his books and bag and skittered out of the classroom.

The halls were desolate and every step seemed to echo against the floor. He passed the library and froze, just before the chemistry labs. His sucked in breath after breath as his body remembered. His hands shook as he knelt and rubbed the floor. This is where it happened.

His chest locked and the weight on his chest grew. His deep breaths became shallow gasps before he collapsed.

His equilibrium slowly returned, the haze of unconsciousness shattering as he jars back to reality. He cracks his lids and groans as he moves, his arms scratching against the bed in the nurses office. The bleach scent and reflective white walls assault him and he groans, "Wh-what h-happened."

Mrs. Martin stepped into his view, "You passed out in the hallway. How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? Lost? Alone? Scared? Sick? Ashamed? So many words to answer the question. "My head feels heavy."

Coach's voice boomed, "See! I told you Holloway would be alright. He's a co-captain! And my players don't quit."

Mrs. Martin shot back coldly, "Then why were you wanting to call him to the office to remove him from the team?"

Coach huffed away the statement, "No. You must be confused. I wouldn't have him removed from class to kick him off the team. That'd be unprofessional. Even if he has missed every practice for the last week."

She clicked her tongue, "That's why you were in my office."

"I think you are mist-"

He grabbed his head and nearly yelled, "Shut up!"

Mrs. Martin reacted immediately, "Mr. Holloway!"

Coach barked, "I'll have you-"

All his anxiety morphed into anger as he shot back, "No! You won't! Because I quit. I don't want to be on the lacrosse team. I'm not some co-captain! I'm the kid you think you need to tutor your actual captain who honestly doesn't care about his grades!"

A heavy silence suffocated the room. Mrs. Martin calmly spoke, "Bobby, I think you should let me handle this."

Natalie sat on the edge of the bed as Finstock left the room. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he recoiled immediately, curling his body away as he shifted his legs over the side. "Nolan, we care-"

He hissed lowly, "No you don't."

A hard edge cut through the softness of her tone, "I assure you, we care, I care. I care about every student-"

"Gabe Valet" The chill of his tone could freeze the world solid.

She masked a cough, and continued, her authoritative tone shattered, "What happened to Mr. Valet was a tragedy and it's something we hope to prevent in the future."

He narrowed his eyes, the looks cutting her to ribbons, "The former janitor, Mike Wells. Matt Daehler. Mr. Adrian Harris. Ms. Jennifer Blake. Coach Lahey. Emily Laruse. Kyle Stiegs. Allison Argent. And so many more. Is this how you plan on preventing it? By ignoring it. By hiding it."

Her voice broke as she refuted, "Yes, things have happened in the past. And they are tragedies but we aren't hiding anything."

He hissed, "Like the bear attack in the library."

She returned his glare, "Mr. Holloway, you have less than a year here. With your extracurriculars, classes, and grade point average, you can easily get a scholarship and leave. However," The menacing chill crept into her voice, "I won't hesitate to deal with you if you insist on becoming a problem."

"D-did you just threaten me?"

"Oh, no. I didn't threaten you. I explained exactly why you will go back to Coach Finstock and play on the team. And if that means tutoring Liam Dunbar, then you'll do it."

"You can't make me."

She stood from the bed and straightened out her suit, "Don't put me to the test."

The calm, almost motherly side returned, "You can take the rest of the week off from attendance. I'll have your teachers send you the workload. Is that alright?"

He slumped his shoulders and nodded.

"Good. Now go home and try to get over this Beacon Hills business."

He gathered up his bag and move to stand. His knees shook and he felt the shift in the world as he pushed to the door. He made it out into the hallway and headed to the other side of the school where he was parked. He managed to make it down one hall before the bell sounded and the hallways filled.

He kept his head down and moved to make his exit.

Just as he caught sight of the final door, a strong force knocked into him and grabbed him. He jumped to pull free but the weight shifted and eager fingers rubbed his thick mane of hair. Liam cheered, "NOLAN!"

The wolf released the hug and he faced him. Liam's smile reached from ear to ear. "Y-y-yeah. It's good to see you too."

Liam slung his bag around and pulled out the paper. At the top in red ink was the number 91 circled. "Dude! I got a 91. That's my highest grade in English ever!"

He bottled the tension from earlier and smiled, "Congrats. You earned it."

"I couldn't do it without you."

"Y-y-you could. Plus you could always get Mason to tutor you."

Liam's smile faded and the twinkle in his eye disappeared, "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. Mrs. Martin is sending me home for the rest of the week."

Liam's eyes shot open, "What? What happened????"

He bit his lip and shook his head, "Nothing. I'll see you next Monday for practice."

He turned to walk away and Liam grabbed his hand as the bell to start class sounded. The wolf's weak plea cut him, "Please don't walk away."

The halls were once again empty and he turned back and looked into those deep ocean blues. "You should go to class."

Liam held his wrist firm, "No. Something is bothering you."

He remarked with a bit of venom creeping in, "Because you smelled it?"

Liam released his hold and shook his head, "No. You've avoided me since Sunday. I'm sorry for what Theo said. He can be a real asshole."

"He doesn't like me. I know that." He laughed nervously, "But I probably wouldn't like the guy spending time with my boyfriend."

Liam's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, "I'm not with Theo. We aren't together like that."

His face burned with embarrassment, "I-I-I thought th-that maybe you weren't out yet and you and Theo were together. I mean going off together late at night. You seem to just go with whatever he says."

"No. It's not what you think."

He weakly asked, "What is it then?"

Liam looked away and scratched the back of his head before he answered, "Would it be okay if I said I kind of can't tell you right now?"

He nodded, "Y-yeah. You should probably go to class."

"We've got a game on Friday. Are you going to be there?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No. I'm not coming back to school until Monday. Game or not."

"Can we study together?"

His stomach churned, "Maybe you should ask Mason."

"Nolan. I want. I-" Liam's voice slowly gave out and the wolf shook his head. "Try to relax the next few days."

"Y-yeah."

Liam stepped away from him first, a noticeable drag to his step. He called out, "Congrats on your hard work. I knew you could do it."

Liam glanced back and smiled.

The truck rumbled to life and when he pulled away from the parking lot, the familiar voice drew his attention, "It's alright to like him."

He glanced to the passenger seat, to where Gabe always sat, "You shouldn't be able to talk to me."

A lightness entered the disembodied voice, "What? Because I'm dead? Freckles, do you think I'd let something like that keep us apart."

"I'm losing my mind."

"Maybe. You should grab someone to help you find it. Maybe someone a little shorter than you with ocean blue eyes, a smile that lights up a room, and someone so nervous and scared that he doesn't know how to say he likes you."

"I know you're talking about Liam but I think you're wrong."

"And next you'll tell me that having his arms wrapped around you, your back pulled to the heat of his chest didn't feel good."

He sighed and rolled his grip on the steering wheel, "I don't know what to do."

The voice slowly faded as it answered, "Take care of your secret."

His nerves kept him from being able to sleep, the jitters from the stresses of the last days too much to let his mind rest. He poured himself into his work and finished the rest of his schoolwork for the week.

When he crawled into bed, the chill sent shivers down his spine. He tried to warm up and ,while it wasn't especially cold, this was always his problem. In the past, he'd call Gabe and his boyfriend would sneak into his room and join him. The warmth helped him slide off into dreamland. Now, he had nothing.

He closed his eyes and rested without falling asleep. The house awoke with activity as his mom helped his sisters get ready for school. He listened intently and when the silence fell, he crawled out of bed. With a long yawn, he cleaned himself up to begin his day.

Once he finished and made his breakfast he climbed into his truck. He drove without any real direction, focusing on the smooth movements of his truck until he stopped in the warehouse district. He parked behind an older brick building and looked out his windshield, the pit in his stomach growing.

Each step grew heavier, more difficult than the last as he walked to the metal side door. There was no handle but he knew he didn't need one.

He rhythmically tapped on the door and waited. Minutes passed in silence. This abandoned area dealt with little traffic and he doubted if even the deputies really patrolled the area.

When he didn't receive a response he began to speak, "I-I-I know I-I haven't visited lately. I'm sorry. I was worried I might be followed. I-"

The door cracked and the darkness from within devoured the light from outside. He whispered, "Is it alright if I come in?"

The door moved up a slight bit more and he heard the shuffle of bare feet against the cement floor.

Giving them a few moments, he waited before sliding into the building and closing the door behind himself.

The first room was near pitch black and it took his eyes several minutes to adjust. He caught the scent of warmed chocolate. He called out, "Can I see you?"

A low grunt was the reply he received.

He stepped carefully across the empty room and ascended the spiral metal stairs to another door. He turned the handle and stepped inside.

Light trickled through the heavy drapes over the double windows. The living area had changed since his last visit. The empty space housed a sofa and their was a TV in front of it. He looked past the living room into the kitchen and noticed that there was a microwave, toaster, and various appliances on the counter, not to mention containers of food. The scent of chocolate was even stronger. It must've been made recently.

"Can we talk?"

The door along the adjacent wall, opposite of the windows cracked open and he slowly made his way to it. He stepped inside and closed it behind himself.

He took a breath and looked to the bed as the figure shuffled back under the covers. He waited for them to still before walking to the bed and sitting on the foot. With a small smile he asked, "Do you have everything you need?"

The man's voice scratched almost painfully, "Yes. Thanks."

He rubbed the back of his head, "M-my dad's put in another order and more groceries should be here by tomorrow."

The wolf's eyes glowed gold, "Why are you doing this?"

The pit sank deeper and his throat threatened to close, "I-I-I'm trying to help. T-t-to fix what I did."

"They're dead."

He lowered his head, "I know."

"We almost died."

His shoulders drooped, "I know."

"You smell different."

"I know."

"You smell exhausted."

He shifted his body and looked to the man. The golden eyes were gone but there was enough light to make out the impossibly clear and light blue eyes. "Dealing with a lot."

The man rubbed the spot next to him on the bed, "Come here. Little Hunter."

He crawled up the bed and lay next to the wolf. He looked to the ceiling as he rested his head on the pillow. "I-I-I wish I could protect you better. So both of you could leave this apartment."

The wolf growled softly, his shoulder moving closer until they touched. "I can't i-imagine how bad it must be."

"We're healing."

He licked his lips as the wolf inhaled his scent, "I know. I wish I could do something to help."

"We're safe. That's because of you."

"I didn't save you soon enough."

The wolf reached over the blankets and squeezed his hand, "You betrayed them. To save us. It's something."

He squeezed back against the enveloping warmth. "Should've done it sooner."

"Liam?"

He took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Yeah. I've spent a lot of time with Liam lately."

"Keep an eye out for him. He draws trouble."

He playfully squeezed the wolf's hand, "And you don't tall boy?"

The wolf was close enough to his neck for him to feel the smile. The pit evaporated and the warmth blossomed in his chest. It was rare for him to pull a smile from the wolf, the one that was turned over to him at death's door. The one he was supposed to get information from and kill. But he was a different person then. Seeing the chains around the dying teen finished opening the door that Liam had cracked. This was the wolf that helped him see how Gabe changed.

He closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

The wolf nuzzled against him, "Sleep."

He nodded his head and inched against the wolf. The wolf reached over and held him as the silent tears flowed until his spent body could do no more. He drifted away, in the arms of a monster that he was told would rip him apart given half the chance. But today, he was crying in the arms of a man he'd hope to call friend one day, as long as he could make sure to protect him and his sister.

_He paced the warehouse nervously as the rest of the armed teens were scattered around the facility. They were waiting on Monroe's return and these charges were supposed to be his. He bit at his thumb nail, the stress of waiting nipping at his resolve until the large metal door creaked as it opened. Everyone jumped to attention and he moved toward it. When a large, bald hunter stepped toward him, the other teens returned to their spots and Gabe moved to his side. The man looked over the group and asked, "Where is Monroe?"_

_He took a step, "Sh-she's still out s-scouting with Gerard and the rest."_

_The older hunter smirked, "We still have the two. Her last order was to exterminate them."_

_He spoke up, "Wait! Th-they might know something."_

_"We've killed their pack."_

_He swallowed his nerves and stepped closer, attempting to eye down the man, "We don't know that. There could be more. In hiding."_

_The hunter flashed a predatory grin, "And you think you can get them to talk when I couldn't? Who do you think you are?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak but Gabe stepped forward, "He's in charge. With Monroe and Gerard out, Nolan is the one to make the calls. And he wants to see them."_

_The older hunter huffed and lifted a large key ring. Nolan reached out and the man dropped it into his hand, "They are your problem now. Just remember, the bodies can't go back to the morgue yet."_

_He nodded his head and the older hunter left them._

_Gabe whispered, "This is the opportunity you need Babe. If you get them to talk, you will be safe."_

_He squeezed the keys and looked back to the other teens, "Y-yeah. S-safe."_

_He eyed up a nervous girl with dark braided hair and tried to deepen his voice, "You!"_

_She looked to him and he added, "Come with me. G-grab a gun."_

_She followed his orders and he walked toward the containment area. Gabe followed and he stopped and looked to his boyfriend, "S-stay here. I-I don't want something to happen and both of us be there."_

_Gabe scanned his face, "It might not be safe."_

_He glanced to the girl and back, "I-I'll be fine."_

_He leaned forward and pecked Gabe's lips to quell the fear. He feigned a weak smile as he continued to the area and Gabe didn't follow. His stomach churned at his deceit but he had a feeling of what he would see._

_After making it through the warehouse and eventually to the basement area the captured wolves were kept he stopped at the door. He looked down both sides of the hallway. It was empty. Every other hunter must be with Monroe trying to track down Liam's pack._

_He turned the key and let himself and the girl inside._

_The taller wolf was strapped to a chair, his chest blotched with dried black blood, fresh red blood dripping from his face as he slumped over. The blonde girl was zip tied to a metal grate, hanging limply. Both apparatuses were strung with copper wires attacked to the controls in the corner._

_He stepped toward the wolf and knelt at his front. The wolf barely had the strength to flash his eyes. He whispered softly, "What happened?"_

_The wolf tried to growl and muttered, "You... happened."_

_He sucked in a breath and thought to Monroe's words, to Liam's actions. How could these hurt people really be the problem. He knew their claws and fangs could kill, but so could guns, and torture._

_He looked back to the girl and she shook nervously, slowly bringing the gun up in preparation to his order. He locked eyes with her and shook his head as her dark browns demanded an answer._

_Brett croaked, "You're... scared."_

_He looked back and nodded his head, "Y-yeah."_

_Brett's eyes widened, "Not...of...us."_

_He shook his head and asked, "If I could get you free, C-c-could you get to safety?"_

_Brett's shoulders slumped and his head drooped as his strength faded. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood. He walked to the girl and took the handgun from her. Confusion darted over her eyes, "W-we'll sn-sneak them out the back. T-t-tell the others w-we killed them and took the bodies."_

_The lightbulb went off and she nodded. They moved to Brett's sides and removed the restraints. Brett weakly lunged and Nolan caught him, taking the clawed hand and throwing it over his shoulder. The girl moved to Lori and cut the ties and rested her weight against her body. "We've got to be qu-quick."_

_The girl followed, "We can't take them back."_

_"M-my truck is a-around back. We'll take them and load them in the back."_

_Brett groaned weakly, "What are...you doing?"_

_"Trying to d-do the right thing."_

_He stared as the truck drove off from the facility. She would get them to his home. Supernatural or not, his parents wouldn't let anyone kill a kid._

_He turned to go back inside but hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the metal walls. Gabe hissed into his face, "How stupid could you be?"_

_"B-babe?"_

_Gabe's lips curled in disgust, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? If Monroe or Gerard find out what you did, they'll kill you."_

_He nodded his head weakly, "I-it'll be alright. I-I'll figure something out."_

_Gabe released his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it as he began, "Gerard already doesn't trust you and Monroe has her doubts. I've already overheard him saying how she could better use the expendable ones. And I know he's talking about you."_

_"Sh-she wouldn't do that."_

_Gabe clapped his hands loudly in front of his face, "Wake up! If something isn't done soon, they'll kill you."_

_His voice trembled as he tried to reply, "Th-then maybe I should be dead."_

_Gabe's anger shattered as tears formed at the edges of his eyes, "Babe. Don't say that."_

_"Th-think about wh-what we've done."_

_Gabe wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his head. "I'll protect you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise."_

He spent the next few days with Brett and Lori. They were able to move around but their wounds were still healing slowly. He fixed them meals and made sure to be the one that answered the door when the courier arrived with the groceries. He pulled the large boxes into the building and Brett scooped them up and took them to the apartment.

They sorted through the food, placing some in the fridge and the rest in the cabinets. Brett asked, "How long do you plan on taking care of us?"

He shrugged and put some canned vegetables in the cabinet, "I don't know. However long it takes for you to be able to take care of yourselves."

"You don't have to do that."

He stuttered, "B-b-but I do. I-I-I still did this."

"We'll be fine before you know it."

He looked to Brett and smiled, "I hope so. I know you want to see something more than out the window and Netflix."

"Maybe you should head home. Spend some time with your family."

"Y-yeah."

He gathered his things and collected up the trash from the apartment. With the bags placed at the door, the chill returned to his bones. "I'm going to try to visit again soon, i-if that's alright with you."

Brett came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're always welcome here."

He nodded his head before he dared to whisper, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because you changed."

"Y-yeah but I'm still me."

Brett released his grip and added, "You determined who you were when you made that decision. You reinforced it with each sacrifice."

He reached for the door and opened it, grabbing the bags as he left.

He pulled his truck into the driveway and found that his home was empty. His mom's red minivan was gone and no one seemed to be around.

He climbed his stairs and ducked into his room, closing the door behind himself. Brett was kind and forgiving but he knew that one day he'd have to look at himself with that mirror.

He pulled off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper. While he pulled on a pair of sweats, he felt the chill of a breeze and spotted the movement of the curtain to his window.

He reached up and pulled it down forcefully, overcoming the resistance of the worn guides. When the window slammed a folded piece of paper fell to the floor. He knelt and picked it up.

 _Nolan_. He unfolded it and read:

_Hey, I wanted to come by and see you but you weren't home. Your family is super cool by the way. I didn't mean to make things weird but if I did, I'm sorry. Coach is pissed you didn't show up for practice but I handled it. If you'll still be my tutor, I could really use it. Mason says I'm impossible to help. Anyway, see you Monday?_

Liam.

Liam came by to see him while he was gone. He folded the paper and held it, his fingers squeezing it as his mind raced. Why did Liam come to his home? Did Liam really want him to be his tutor? His history paper was great so was Liam faking it?

So many questions as his legs carried him to his desk. He dropped the paper next to his computer and plopped on the bed. He focused on the ceiling, the odd popcorn texture. "Why are you so worried?"

His mind flashed the image of Gabe's smile. "What if I'm making a mistake?"

"You like him."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "So? I loved you and we both know how that ended."

The ghost of lips brushed against his cheeks, "That had nothing to do with how much you loved me."

He bit his lip painfully, the sharp stab proceeded the bitter taste of iron. "And what if he only wants me as a tutor and this is going to be something I have to deal with the rest of the school year."

"If that's what you're worried about, then quit."

He sighed loudly, rubbing his face, "You heard Mrs. Martin. I have to do it or else."

"Then do it by your rules. You don't have to go to him when he wants and you don't have to stick around if he flakes."

He nodded his head, "You're right. I-I should make a schedule. And if Liam can't or won't do it, then that's his problem."

"There's the man I loved."

He opened his eyes and looked over, to the side of his bed where Gabe always cradled up next to him. The cold emptiness sank into his bones and he whispered, "I love you too."

His eyes closed and he drifted off. A light tapping at his window pulled him back and he looked to the clock. It was after 9. He stretched his limbs from his nap and rolled off the bed. He drug his feet to the window and lifted it. Liam crawled inside and asked, "Did you get my note?"

He looked to the desk before meeting Liam's gaze, "Y-yeah. We have to talk."

Liam took a deep breath before he leaned closer and sniffed him. "You smell different."

He walked to the bed and took a seat before replying, "Yeah. I visited a friend."

Liam's eyes narrowed on him and he cleared his throat before he began, "Alright. I'll tutor you."

Liam cheered but he silenced it as he continued, "But I'm not going to go to your house everyday or have you come here in the hopes that you decide to study. We'll meet after practice on Thursdays."

"Thursdays?"

He strengthened his resolve and continued, "Yes. Thursdays. If that doesn't work, then you'll have to find someone else. If you leave to go with Theo even once, we're done."

Liam crossed his arms and nodded, "Alright."

"A-a-and I'm n-not doing any of your work for you. You can bring your other homework and I'll help with whatever. And if you want to leave some clothes here, you can crash whenever we study."

Liam added, "Then we're going to have an extra practice on Tuesdays."

"What?"

Liam matched his serious tone, "Since I can't pay you, I can help you get better at lacrosse. That way Coach won't go after you as much."

He looked to the floor and nodded, "Alright. So Tuesdays we practice together and Thursdays we study."

Liam extended his hand and he gripped it tightly. He met those ocean blues as they shook hands. "It's a deal."

Liam inquired cautiously, "Who is your friend?"

"Why?"

"The scent."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course he'd forget about the whole werewolves and scent thing. He could tell Liam but what if it was some sort of pack territory nonsense. He couldn't risk Brett and Lori's well being. He parroted the words Liam told him days prior, "Would it be okay if I said I kind of can't tell you right now?"

Liam sucked in a breath and weakly answered, "Yeah. Can you at least tell me if he is like me?"

He nodded his head and looked to Liam, "He is. And no, I'm not doing anything bad to him if that's what you are worried about. I'm reformed, remember."

Liam's eyes widened, "I didn't mean- I mean- Nolan, I trust you."

"Yeah..."


	3. Revelations

They fell into a rhythm together. During the hours of school, he still put up that wall, not actively avoiding Liam but also not seeking him out. After the first Tuesday practice where they focused on accuracy drills, extra practice time seemed to grow with every day. The study session on Thursdays moved along smoothly as Liam pulled ahead in his English work and they spent the time together working on all of his homework assignments.

He'd been wrong though, Theo hadn't made another appearance. He thought for sure the chimera would pop up and change the rules but after a month, he hadn't seen him.

He sat next to Liam as they read over the work and the outline Liam was creating for his next paper. With only the one book their chairs practically touched, the heat from the wolf flowing to him, coaxing him ever closer.

Liam growled lowly, dropping the book on his desk and running his hands through his hair. "This doesn't make sense."

He shifted in his seat, their legs rubbing against one another, "You've got this. You're comparing the messages of the pieces."

Liam tilted his head, "Yeah and the only thing that makes sense is the fact that they both have to do with secrets."

He met the wolf's gaze, "W-well, y-yeah. That's an overarching theme."

"But look. In this, the secret remains hidden and ruins everything. But in the other, it comes out and still messes up everything. There isn't a clear cut answer."

He softly added, "Sometimes, that's life. There isn't a right or wrong answer. Sometimes there is only our answer and we have to deal with the consequences."

A silence fell and Liam looked away as he asked, "What about your friend? I can smell him on you."

His heart shot to his throat, "I-I saw him during my lunch and study break. "

"Can you tell me who he is?"

"I-I, uh, that's not my secret to tell."

Liam snatched up his book, "I should go. Theo is probably waiting "

Liam moved to the door, "It's not what you think."

Liam looked back over his shoulder, "You're friends with a werewolf and you won't let me know who he is."

The comment burned in his chest, "Does it matter that much? You still haven't shared why you spend so much time with Theo."

The unease filled the room. Liam's voice cracked, "Yeah. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow for the game?"

"Y-yeah."

The tension remained even through the game. He focused more on his impasse with Liam than the game. Oddly enough he did better, even scoring a goal. Coach still reminded him that he sucked but now less that a vacuum cleaner.

The team cheered their victory in the locker room but he made a quick getaway since the idea of going to an after-party twisted his stomach.

When he climbed on his truck Gabe's voice rang, "Go talk to him."

He slammed the door and turned the key, "If he wants to talk, he'll come to me."

"Babe, I love you but you can be impossible."

He argued back, "I am not impossible! He's clearly with Theo."

"Like you're with Brett."

"I am not with Brett!"

"That's not what he thinks."

He took a turn, trying his best not to look to the passenger seat. Gabe huffed, "You can't ignore me babe."

"I-I'm not ignoring you."

Gabe chuckled lightly, "Then why are you gripping the steering wheel so tight? And why are you driving to Brett's?"

He looked to the empty passenger seat and shot back, "I am not!"

When he looked back to the road, Gabe continued, "Really? Then why are you driving along the riverfront to the warehouse district?"

He weakly replied, "Shut up."

He could see that broad smile in his head, "It's alright Freckles. But you can't use Brett as your refuge because you won't talk to Liam."

Gabe was right. "Should I tell him about you?"

The phantom squeeze to his shoulder sent a slowly cresting warmth over his body, "They probably won't believe you but you can tell them about me."

He climbed out of the truck after parking it and walked along side the building toward the side entrance. The blue Toyota skidded to a stop next to him, snapping him back to reality. The window slowly lowered and Theo eyed him up, "What are you doing, Little Hunter?"

He stepped back until he touched the wall, "N-nothing. I-I wanted to walk along the river."

Theo flashed a grin, "Really? You wouldn't be hiding anything would you?"

He shook his head weakly, "N-no."

Theo's grin grew, "Nolan. You know I can hear it when you lie. Just like Liam can. So that's twice you've lied. And I promise you, you don't want to do it a third."

Theo put the truck in park and climbed out. He noticed the box in the passenger seat and the blanket reaching from the back seat to the driver seat. His mind began to work through the information as Theo approached him. "How about we sit tight here until Liam shows up?"

He shook his head and inched away, "No! W-we can't do that."

His blood ran cold at the thought. He figured he could slip away, that the hunters wouldn't care where he went since they all thought he was useless. Liam and Theo together was a different story. If they all showed up together, then it would put Brett and Lori at risk. "W-we can d-do this anywhere else. Not here!"

Theo harshly snagged his shoulder and pushed him toward the alleyway, "We'll do this the hard way. I can follow your scent. So what have you been doing?"

He struggled against the chimera's hold, against his strength as they moved down the alleyway. When they reached the door, Theo pushed him against it, "Spill it!"

He sucked in breaths as the sting from the claws piercing his skin zinged through him. His chest seized with each breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't stop him. He needed help.

The door shifted behind him and he rolled to the side. Theo darted to cut off his escape but someone snatched the back of his jersey top and yanked him into the building. Brett pulled the door shut just as Theo reached for it. He trembled from the adrenaline and Brett pulled him into an embrace, "You're terrified."

He muttered the words, bubbling with tears, "I fucked up. I didn't know he was following me. Now they'll know you're here and then the hunters will find out."

Brett gave him a squeeze, "Try to relax. We'll let them in when Theo calms down."

"Li-liam will come too."

"It's probably better to tell them both."

His whole body shook as Brett tried to calm him. He pressed his face against Brett's chest and mumbled weak, broken apologies. Brett whispered softly, "It's alright. You're alright. We'll be alright."

He let the warmth of the werewolf wash over him, Brett's fingers curling to the back of his neck, gently stroking the hair, soothing him.

Once he managed to control his breaths, he pulled from Brett's chest and wiped his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and Brett placed a finger to his lips, "It's okay."

"B-b-but-"

"Shhh. I'm going to make sure Theo doesn't decide to break in. Wait here."

He nodded his head and Brett began to ascend the stairs. He paced the gap, twisting the hem of his shirt around his fingers.

He knew he'd have to explain to Liam and he'd always meant to tell him but not like this.

A part of him burned with the thought that Liam had Theo follow him. Didn't he rebuild that trust?

With a long muted sigh he reflected. No.

Two tiny taps against the metal door pulled him and Liam's calm voice worked on his resolve, "Nolan. If you're in there, please let me in. Whatever it is, we can talk about it."

He moved to the handle and gripped it firmly, squeezing his eyes shut but not moving a muscle to open the door.

Liam continued, "Nolan, please open the door. I can hear your heart beating through the door."

Liam was right. His heart pounded in his chest and he bit his lip before he pulled back on the door. As the light poured in he began, "Liam, I-I'm-"

The force slammed against his chest and pushed him back until he hit the unforgiving wall. The breath he held knocked out of him and his eyes widened as a claw wrapped around his throat.

Theo snarled in his face, "You're hiding someone from us. And that makes three. I told you not to make it to three."

He gasped as the pressure on his throat grew, the tips of the claws pricking his skin. Liam called out, "Theo! Stop!"

He coughed the words, "Can't....breathe..."

Theo continued to squeeze tighter, the tension in his head growing as spots formed in his eyes, "Not until this hunter tells us what we want to know."

A loud roar from the top of the stairs echoed through the room. Theo's grip dropped almost immediately and he collapsed to his knees, rubbing his throat.

Brett's voice boomed, "What are you doing?"

Liam's voice cracked weakly, "B-brett? You're alive."

Brett pushed Liam and Theo aside as he pulled Nolan to his feet. "Yeah. Thanks to Nolan, the person Theo was choking."

Theo snorted, "If he would've said something earlier, I wouldn't have done it."

Liam shoved Theo and walked to face Nolan, "Why did you hide Brett?"

He fought to inhale, only breathing in tiny gasps, "I...had to hide them. An...An...An..."

As he tried to form the words, his vision pinpointed. His blood thundered in his eyes and the darkness was replaced with visions. The bodies of the supernatural kids at the school. Skin torn open with claws. Gabe, chest pocked with bullet wounds, the blood flowing and framing his mouth.

The scents flooded him as the images flashed in succession. The sticky iron scent of blood. The burning sting of gunpowder stinging his nostrils. The acrid wave of flesh burning.

He began to gag, any thoughts of trying to hold a breath ceasing as his chest hammered. His limbs gave and he felt like he was falling.

The sensation grew until he closed his eyes tight waiting for the impact. He knew it would hurt, slamming into the unforgiving ground. But then he hit.

Warmth. Pressed against his lips. Soft lips pressed against his own. The taste of the heat radiated and everything slowly began to still. He pressed into it, holding on to the life preserver. The more he drank the heat, the further the scents and visions faded until he opened his eyes.

The deepest, purest blues looked back to him. The dusting of red across his nose and cheeks. The boyish smile, the nervous laugh, "You were having a panic attack. Stiles said a kiss would help. Did it?"

He managed to briefly smile before the adrenaline surge crashed and he collapsed forward against Liam.

_A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. He moved his head and felt the soft pillow propping his head up. He nuzzled against the arm and turned he head. He cracked open his lids and Gabe leaned forward and pecked the tip of his nose. "Good morning, babe."_

_"Morning."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_He rubbed his forehead, "Everything feels heavy. And my throat hurts."_

_Gabe rolled him tighter, cradling him against his chest. "You're dealing with a lot."_

_"Yeah."_

_Gabe placed a tiny kiss on each cheek, "But you're going to have to go back soon."_

_He snaked his arms around Gabe's waist, "I want to stay with you."_

_Gabe whispered softly, "I know Freckles. But you can't. Don't worry, you're not alone."_

The echoes of an argument permeated the walls, "Trust him? The hunter that tried to kill you? The hunter that killed your pack? Are you sure they didn't drop you on your head?"

Brett replied, "That's surprising coming from you. You killed Scott McCall, didn't you? Should I expect Liam will receive the same treatment?"

"Fuck you Talbot. That's different."

"Is it?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled against the bed but a hand held him firm. Liam's lips brushed against his ear, "Sorry about them. I'm sorry Theo did that."

He tried to inch away but Liam held him firm as he opened his eyes. The shadows clung to everything in Brett's room, the only light coming from the edges of his black out curtains. He looked to Liam, those deep blues twinkling, reflecting the meager light. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Sooner."

He rubbed his throat, the dull throb hindering his words. Liam squeezed his hand and he felt the warmth and almost immediately the pain trickled away. "It's okay. You saved him and Lori. You protected them. And you did it all on your own."

He nibbled his bottom lip, "My family helped. My dad's company owns this shipping building. W-we had to move them here so we wouldn't have to try to hide them at my home. The hunters, they searched it after, almost found them in the basement."

Liam gasped at the admission. "They would've killed your family."

He gave a few tiny nods, "Probably. But when I brought Brett and Lori to my parents. There was only one decision."

A tear streaked Liam's cheek as he broadly smiled, "Fuck, Nolan. We would've helped."

He reflected a twitchy smile of his own, "I-I-I didn't trust you. Then. And you wouldn't have trusted me. Not with that."

Liam leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

The whisper barely gaining flight, "Thank you."

As Liam pulled away, he squeezed his hand tight, mimicking the gesture from earlier, "About Theo. You're helping him."

Liam nodded his head, "Yeah. He's my responsibility."

He rolled his head and met Liam's gaze with a stern one of his own, "He's living out of his truck, isn't he?"

Liam's eyes widened and he stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He took a deep breath, "I saw the blanket and the box. It had food in it, didn't it?"

Liam looked back to the door, to where Brett and Theo were arguing.

He cleared his throat, "Liam, please don't hide it. It makes sense now. That's why he kept coming by. That's why he was so insistent. That's why he's so protective of you."

Liam met his gaze, "Is that what you think?"

He nodded his head, "Either that or you two are together. You know my secret, what's yours?"

Liam looked to their hands, tightly holding on to each other. In a defeated tone, he resigned, "You're right. He won't move into my home because he says he doesn't deserve it. So I help him. Either selling beer to parties, help him scavenge things and fix them. He's hauled more than a few things with his truck. We manage to make enough so he can stay in motel rooms and he doesn't go without food."

He looked to their hands and squeezed Liam's before moving his eyes to the door. Distantly, he replied, "Theo should stay here."

The argument in the living room died as soon as he finished speaking. The door flew open and Brett and Theo stepped into the room. Brett began, "Nolan, I know what you are thinking but it's a bad idea."

Theo snorted, glaring at Brett, "For once I agree with him."

He scooted himself up on the bed, bringing himself to sit against the headboard, "I-I can't protect you and Lori. I know that. And now that they know, I have to assume the hunters know."

Brett quickly followed, "We could move. We've done it before."

He argued back, "Brett, you and Lori have been lucky. Right now, you'd be too weak to defend yourselves from any hunters. And, I don't want to risk it. With Theo, you could leave here some. And yeah, he's got a target on him but let's not fool ourselves. So do you."

As his voice began to give, Liam chimed in, "And Theo, we're running ourselves ragged trying to make sure you have a place to stay, food to eat. Every night we spend hours doing something to make sure you have money. Here, you don't have to worry about food and shelter."

Theo shook his head, "I didn't ask for charity. I can take care of myself."

He replied softly, "Then help me protect Brett and Lori. At least until they are stronger. And if you want to leave after that, no one will stop you. Please."

Brett narrowed his eyes briefly before softly conceding, "He's right. Theo, we'd be a lot safer if you stayed here with us."

Liam added, "Theo, don't you want to unpack your truck somewhere permanent. Even for a little while?"

All eyes fell on Theo and the chimera's resolve broke. Theo closed his eyes, "Alright, fine. But I'm doing this because it needs to be done. That's all."

Brett placed a hand on Theo's shoulder, "Want help unpacking?"

Theo's grin formed as he looked to Brett, "As long as you remember that I'm the strong one."

Brett chuckled, "For now."

After helping Theo move in, Nolan slipped away while Brett and Lori helped him get settled. The weight that pressed on his shoulder, the one he didn't realize, lifted. He climbed into his truck and Gabe stated, "Unlock the door.".

Curiously he touched the lock before disengaging it. The door squeaked open and Liam leaned inside, "Going somewhere?"

"Y-yeah. I'm going home."

Liam beamed a smile, "I should make sure you make it back safely."

"I'll be fine."

Liam scrunched his brows and lightly teased, "Last time you went somewhere you were tailed and assaulted."

He mocked a humorous gasp, "By your friend!"

"All the more reason for me to go with you." Liam bounced his brows with the curl of that boyish smile.

With the playful rolling of his eyes he leaned back in his seat, "Come on."

Liam jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"You can still make it to an after-party if you want, co-captain."

He looked to his jersey and laughed, "Not a chance. I-I'm not the partying type."

"What do you do for fun?"

Their special sessions of practice came to mind. The burn in his limbs as he competed. Not knowing if his mouth was dry from exertion or watching the creases of the tight fabric move and shift over Liam's body. He swallowed the feeling, willing away the thought. "Uh ..nothing."

"Nothing, huh?". Liam's grin bled into his words.

"Y-yeah, nothing."

The eager curiosity laced Liam's words," Nolan, your scent changed."

His eyes became saucers, "Oh my God! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Sniffing me, smelling me. It's like some werewolf cheat code."

"Tell me what you were thinking about."

"uh... Practice?" He snagged his bottom lip with his teeth, the heat flooding his cheeks as he looked back to Liam.

Liam raised his brows, "Practice? Do you want a special practice session tomorrow?"

"Special practice? Wh-what's that?" He glanced back to Liam and the glint in the wolf's eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Liam purred the words lowly, "Only one way to find out."

He pulled the truck into the driveway. His home was dark. They were the only ones there. "Want to come inside?"

Liam climbed out of the truck eagerly. "What are we waiting for?"

He giggled at Liam's enthusiasm as he climbed out. Just as he closed his door Liam was on him. He pressed his back against the truck. Liam's eyes flashed gold, his voice heavy with lust, "You smell good."

He whined, "I thought we agree-"

His words died as Liam pressed his nose against the sensitive part of his neck and took a deep, audible breath. He felt so exposed, so naked as Liam's lips brushed against the bruised skin.

He shivered from the attention, the tension traveling up his knees until the squeak of a sound passed his lips, "Eep."

Liam leaned back and gazed into his eyes, those ocean blues blown, his nose and cheeks red as the boyish smile grew, "Did you just eep?"

He stuttered past the giggle as Liam rubbed against his thigh, "N-no. W-wasn't me!"

Liam pecked the tip of his nose, "That's adorable."

Liam took a step back and scratched the back of his head, "I'm coming on too strong."

He sucked on his lip and tried to think about how he felt. So many things had happened over a short period of time and his mind was swirling. He looked to the paved driveway, "W-would it be alright if we just sleep together tonight."

After a pause the anxious jitters flooded his mind, "Oh! I mean. Not that. I mean. Like sleeping sleeping not like sex sleeping. Not that I have a problem with that I just. WAIT!"

He looked to Liam, soaking in the quirked brow and dazed eyes, "You like me!"

The red spread to Liam's cheeks, "Yeah. I have for a while now."

He placed his hands on Liam's shoulders and shook his head rapidly as the words tumbled past his lips, forgoing any deep thought, "No! No! No! I mean like you like me like me. Like you aren't just flirting with me because we're together right now. Like this isn't just some emotional experience and we could both use a release." He glanced to the side and mumbled to himself lowly, "Because, fuck I could use one."

When he focused back on Liam, he caught the flurry of chuckles, "What's funny?"

Liam snaked a hand to the back of his head and cradled it as he pulled him down and kissed his forehead, "Yes I like you. And Nols, you know I can hear everything you said, even the things you said under your breath."

Every ounce of heat pushed to his face and he nervously coughed, "Um. Yeah. I-...Stop doing that! You have a werewolf trick for everything."

Liam broadly smiled, the twinkle reaching his eyes, "Nols, I'm standing next to you. Anyone could've heard you."

He ducked his head into the crease of Liam's arm, pushing his face against his chest, "Can we go inside before I die of embarrassment?"

Liam wrapped an arm around him and guided them inside. Once they stepped into the empty house, Liam asked, "Why does your family always plan things on Fridays? Things that don't include you."

He looked to the couch in the living room, briefly seeming the flash of the image of Gabe holding up the blanket and waving him over. "It used to be my date night with Gabe. We didn't have to go out and it's a good way for my mom and sisters to do things that I wouldn't enjoy."

"Oh. Do you feel left out?"

He bumped his shoulder against Liam's chest, pulling a laugh, "No! Like this weekend they're going to Sam's tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah! My sister is really good at soccer. So, they'll be gone the whole weekend."

"Didn't you want to go?"

He smirked, "Mid terms are right around the corner. And I would've missed the game. So, I stayed."

He continued, "But when my dad is home, Gabe and I would babysit my sisters. Give my parents their date night."

They continued to walk up the stairs and Liam asked, "You said it before but I didn't realize how serious you and Gabe were."

He glanced back with a tiny shrug of his shoulders, "He was my best friend. It's not that surprising. I mean, haven't your parents asked you and Mason to look after your cousin or something?"

Liam's eyes widened and a small smile creased, "Yeah! Well, Mason's parents."

"Yeah. Ours only became date nights when we actually started dating."

He opened the door to his room and the chill hit. He walked to the window and closed it tight, shooting a look back to Liam, "You know, if you keep sneaking into my room, you'll have to learn to close the window all the way."

Liam shrank a little as he meekly apologized, "Sorry. It's hard to close from the outside and I thought you might've come home after the game first."

He tilted his head, "Wait, I thought you knew Theo followed me."

Liam shook his head, "Nope. I found out when he called."

"Oh." He shook away the errant thought.

After cleaning up they climbed into his bed. Liam's arms wrapped around his chest and he pushed his back tight against the wolf.

Liam rested his chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Is this good? Comfortable?"

He couldn't resist the harmless jab, "You pretending to be a mix between a koala and an octopus?"

Liam began to pull his arms back but he grabbed them and held them in place. "It's nice. Warm."


	4. Special Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to some of the smut

_The heaviness fell over him, the only pull to the world the heat surrounding him. He rolled into it and met the movement with the press of soft lips meeting his own. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue to meet the other but swiped it over closed lips. He opened his eyes and Gabe met his gaze, their kiss parting, with a small smile. He nibbled his lip and broke the gaze, "H-hey."_

_Gabe's deep tone tickled his ears, "I'm not who you were expecting."_

_"I'm asleep, aren't I?"_

_Phantom fingers stroked his sides, pulling him tighter, "You already know that Freckles. I'm glad you were surprised though."_

_"Wh-why?"_

_Gabe released the grip and the chill nipped his back as his former boyfriend pulled away, sliding from under the covers and stood next to the bed. "It means you don't need me anymore."_

_While the warmth returned, his heart froze, "G-gabe, I still need you."_

_Gabe leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead, "You don't."_

_He scrambled to get to the edge of the bed but it seemed to grow, the more distance he covered, the larger the bed, keeping Gabe just out of reach. "Pl-please come back."_

_"You're going to be fine babe. And you have Liam."_

_He desperate clawed at the covers, throwing handful after handful behind himself, the anxiety consuming his words, "Please stay! I-I-I just started this with Liam. An-an-and if it doesn't work, I'll be all alone. I need you Gabe. I never wanted you to leave. I need my best friend." His eyes filled with tears and Gabe knelt and cupped his face, bringing him inches from his lips, "I never wanted to leave either. But I can't be the ghost haunting you either."_

_Gabe's fingers brushed away the tears that ran down his cheeks, "But there's also something I need to tell you before I go."_

_He hiccuped through the tears, "Wh-what?"_

_Gabe closed his eyes tight, his own tears falling before he opened them, the red ring circling the iris, "I never meant to put you through that pain. I'm sorry I hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. You were my everything."_

_He tried to break free, to tuck his chin to his chest but Gabe pulled him back, "The last thought I had was of you and how I love you. Can you forgive me?"_

_He nodded his head weakly, "Please don't go. I can't do this alone."_

_Gabe pressed their lips together slowly and he couldn't do more than cry against his lips. "Babe, you've been doing all this alone for so long. It's been over 6 months. You're doing well in school. You've protected Brett and Lori. You've opened your heart back up for the world."_

_"B-b-but you were there."_

_"Only for you. You did everything."_

_His vision began to shift and Gabe flickered from visible to invisible until he was gone. The last words floated, "I love you Nolan. Goodbye."_

_He loudly sobbed, his fingers tightly clutching the sheets as he dropped his head. The tears fell free but the warmth around him only grew._

_The soft disembodied whispers reached him, "Shhh. It's only a nightmare. I've got you."_

He wiped his forearm across his eyes, clearing the tears before he looked up to the distant ceiling, "L-Liam?"

"Shhh. Just listen to my voice. I've got you and nothing is going to hurt you."

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the heat, letting it wash over him.

He groaned lightly as he relaxed back into the chest pressed against him. He shifted his body, craving the skin on skin contact until he felt it. The firm, clothed tip of a cock pressed against his cheeks, sliding close to the split. He hummed contently as his mind came back, letting the thick cock slide between his covered cheeks. He cracked his lids, glancing back over his shoulder, the simple joy beating with the rhythm of his heart until he noticed Liam's soft, still asleep smile.

His eyes flew open as he darted from the bed. He looked back as Liam pawed at where he used to be, his eyes falling where the covers flew off.

His mouth went dry as he absorbed the outline of Liam's thick cock, the thin fabric of his boxers tented, the deep red head poking through the opening, glistening with a fresh bubble of pre.

He took in a shaky breath and tried to exhale his nerves, "Eep."

He adjusted himself, his own cock painfully held by the fabric of his underwear. The chill from the AC licked the damp spot across his rear and he shivered, pulling his arms tight to his chest, biting his lip as the image burned into his mind.

The heat rushed to his face the moment Liam began to move and he rocked on the balls of his feet, fully prepared to make a mad dash to the bathroom if Liam were to open his eyes and catch him staring.

Liam grumbled in his sleep and rolled into the spot he recently vacated. Not wanting to wake the wolf, he grabbed his clothes and proceeded to clean up.

Even after he stepped out of the shower, Liam was asleep. The wolf spread out across his bed, arms and legs reaching for the extremes with his cock finally free, splitting the opening of his boxers.

The tightness returned to his jeans as he stared longer than was polite before he ran down the stairs.

He'd started cooking their breakfast, eggs, toast, and sausage when Liam sleepily paced into the kitchen. The wolf rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, barely covering his mouth, "That smells good."

He glanced over with a smile, his curious eyes darting from Liam's face back to his crotch. He swallowed the lump and pulled the pan from the stove before he burnt the eggs, "Y-yeah. I thought to make breakfast. Hungry?"

Liam stepped up behind him, the wolf's chest pressed against his back. Liam's words rumbled low and deep, lips brushing his ear, "Starving."

"I-I made plenty of food." He stuttered the words as he began to move the sausage from the pan. Liam's hands wrapped around his waist, elongated claws gently brushing the hairs over his abs. Nervous energy shot to his limbs and he stepped back, his body pressed against Liam's, the wolf's hard cock held tight against his cheeks. He jolted back forward, the pan knocking an empty plate from the counter as he hit his head against the frame of the overhead exhaust fan.

He dropped the pan and turned off the eye before he grabbed his forehead and whined. Liam stepped back from him and he turned around, the throb of his forehead growing, "I-uh... I"

Liam interrupted, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Liam reached out and touched his forearm, the black veins snaking up his arms. He let his arm fall against Liam's as he bit his lip.

Without another word, he finished plating the breakfast food and looked to the floor at the shattered plate. "C-can you get the OJ? I'll fix our plates."

Liam weakly nodded his head, going to the fridge and grabbing the juice. Nolan moved their separate plates to the kitchen table and looked back to see Liam cleaning up the broken glass. "Hey, you don't have to do that."

Liam glanced up, sweeping the shards into the dust pan, "Yeah, I do. I shouldn't have startled you."

He nervously chuckled, "I-I startle easy..."

He shuffled to the table and poured himself a glass of juice and began to eat. He stared at his food, not lifting his eyes from the plate as he ate. He could feel Liam's eyes on him, watching him but the weight in his stomach grew. He felt a twinge of pride when Liam remarked, "This is really good."

He barely managed the hushed reply, "Th-thanks."

Liam finished his food and jumped up from the table, downing the rest of his juice before moving the dishes to the sink. "I'm going to get things ready for today's practice.".

He looked up from his plate and met Liam's smile with one of his own "Special practice?"

Liam nodded his head, sucking his lower lip back.

His eyes drifted down, tracing the thick patches of chest hair. "Meet in an hour?"

"At the field. Be ready for some intense training."

He cleaned up the dishes while Liam got dressed and left. He took his time since he doubted if the wolf remembered that his car was still parked at the apartment. Once he finished he walked upstairs and pulled out his training clothes and gear.

He changed into a pair of compression shorts and his loose fitting T before grabbing his gear and leaving.

He took the long way to school, purposefully driving through the passage that snaked through the preserve and circled back by the school.

The sun was mostly obscured by the clouds, beams of light casting down on the field, breaking through as they moved. The air nipped at his lungs, the cool autumn breeze reminding him that winter wasn't that far off.

He pulled into the empty parking lot and stretched his limbs lazily before grabbing his gear. He looked for Liam's car but his was the only one present.

He dragged his feet, moving slowly toward the field, half expecting Liam to drive up shortly when he heard the shout from the field, "Holloway! If you don't move your ass!"

The commanding boom clicked in his mind and he sprinted for the field. Once he made it past the bleachers, he stared at the empty field, his eyes darting over the freshly cut grass, to the empty encroaching wood line.

His bag slipped from his shoulder as he shrugged, slowly lowering it to the ground. Just as it touched, a firm force connected with his upper back, echoing the slap through the forest. He nearly stumbled forward as he whipped around and Liam met him with a fang peeking past his smile, his rosy cheeks dimpled and the twinkle of his deep blue eyes. "H-hey. I-I thought you went to get your car."

Liam shrugged and pulled him to the field, ignoring the equipment left behind. "I had to run. Otherwise, I would've left you waiting." Liam's voice dwindled as he added, "And I've left you enough times since you started tutoring me."

He lifted his shoulders lightly, tucking his arms against his chest, "Um...It's okay. I would've waited."

He glanced back to his gear, still letting his body be guided by the wolf's steady arm, "D-don't I need to grab my gear, or are we doing a different drill."

He looked back to Liam just as the scrunched brow rose, and the smile grew, "Yeah! We do need gear, don't we?"

He chuckled nervously, anxious for Liam to explain what the special training was. "Am I going to do more shooting drills? Or practice passing? Or maybe defending the goal?"

Liam squeezed his shoulder as they circled back to the benches, "Nope. I've got the perfect drill in mind."

"Wh-what?"

Liam didn't respond until they reached their bags and grabbed his short stick before he could. "You won't need this today."

"I-I wont?"

Liam patted the shoulder pads. "We're going to do some evasion. So put on your shoulder pads."

He swallowed the lump and nodded as Liam released him and he pulled out his pads. As he slid them on, he asked, "What about my helmet?"

Liam chuckled, "Nope. Shouldn't need it."

Liam's enthusiasm faltered as he added, "But now we look like we are on the same team."

He glanced down at his BH training clothes that matched Liam's. "Well y-yeah. We're on the same team."

"It'll get too confusing. Skins it is then."

His eyes followed Liam's hands, the deliberate movement to slide off his pads, his fingers curling the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head and free from his body. Liam's still tanned skin and rich chestnut hair glistened as a line of sunlight broke from the clouds and illuminated him. His throat tightened as he looked to the almond skin of his hard nipples.

Liam called out, "What are you waiting for?"

He shook away the daze and Liam motioned to his chest, "I-I thought it was shirts versus skins?"

Liam pulled on his shoulder pads, "I only said skins. So take it off."

He tried to work it out in his mind, the hairs peaking out of the shadows of Liam's pads, framing his built pecs distracting him. "B-b-but won't we still be confused then?"

Liam pressed his lips together and grinned before he grabbed his shorts and yanked them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. "You're right. Our jocks are different colors. So, no shirt, no shorts."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked down, following the light hairs growing darker before disappearing behind the coarse white cotton of Liam's jock. "Uh..."

Liam playfully barked the order, "Today Nolan!"

"Y-yes sir!"

He reached down to drop his shorts while trying to shrug off his pads. With his shorts around his knees he teetered and almost fell over but Liam was on him in an instant. Strong hands held him upright while he pulled his shorts off and removed his pads. He pulled his arm back through the sleeve and lifted the bottom of the shirt but it held, caught by his head.

Liam's breath blew against his naked chest, the warmth countering the cold as the wolf chuckled and grabbed the bottom of the shirt. With a quick movement, Liam pulled the shirt from his chest and tossed it to the bleacher. He pulled his pads back on quickly, his body heat escaping from the exposed skin. His nipples pebbled immediately and he crossed his arms to cover them.

"W-w-we look the same now."

Liam took a step back and he couldn't miss the predatory flash of gold as those eyes moved up his body.

The blues returned and Liam asked, "Why aren't you in your full training outfit?"

"Because you made me strip."

Liam stepped back and slipped a finger into the top of his boxer briefs and pulled them from his skin, letting them slap back audibly, "You're not wearing your jock."

All the heat flooded his face, "I...um...I didn't think I'd need it."

Liam grabbed his shoulder pad and playfully shook him, "You're going to regret that."

Liam released him and walked back to the field. His laser like focus went to the bounce of skin and flesh, to Liam's exposed butt. The fuzzy outlined the movement of the paler skin, burning each tense and release of the muscular globes.

Liam was nearly center field when he looked back to him, "Nol~ey! We came out here to train."

"Right!" He shuffled out to the field, his burst of speed quickly fading as his mind caught up, "W-wait! What if someone sees us?"

Liam raised his arms and turned around, "Who? It's the weekend! No one comes to the field but maybe Coach and he's not going to care as long as his captains are practicing."

It was a plausible enough explanation to let his mind calm down from the fact that the breeze blew across his near naked body, triggering a slight shiver. "What's the drill?"

Liam backed towards a goal as he began, "We are going to practice evading a defender."

"Naked?"

Liam shook his head from the interruption, "We aren't naked and yes. You need to feel the fluid movements. I want you to try to evade me but we aren't wearing the pads for nothing. I'm going to try to stop you."

"Oh."

Liam abruptly stopped, "Alright, take it to the goal."

He planted his feet as he eyed up Liam's movements, the wolf bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He pushed the strength to his limbs and ran toward him. Grass kicked up as he closed the distance. He juked left and Liam mimicked and then right only for the wolf to crash into his chest.

He hit the ground hard, though the pads displaced most of the impact as Liam fell on top of him.

He sucked in a breath, recovering from the blow, just in time for Liam to roll his hips as he pulled himself up. The rough material pressed firmly against his cock, easily felt through the thin compression cloth. His cheeks burned as Liam got to his feet and extended a hand.

He took it and Liam effortlessly yanked him to his feet. "Again."

Impact after impact. Each time he tried to get around Liam, he didn't make it. Clumps of grass collected in the notches of his pads but he hardly noticed. Each time Liam knocked him to the ground, the wolf covered his body. Liam's chest pressed against his, their breaths mingling as he relented to the weight. Each time Liam moved to his feet, their cocks rubbed against one another. The light grey of his tented boxer briefs tipped in black from the attention given.

Still, he wanted to win. Even just once.

He charged toward the goal, pushing every bit of energy to his limbs. He hopped left and Liam followed. He juked right and Liam anticipated. When he began his move back left, Liam lunged. He rolled off Liam's body and stumbled his step but cleared the wolf.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up and he started to sprint to the goal. The heavy footfalls behind him let him know that Liam was close and just before he reached the goal, he felt the glancing grasp at his hips followed by a loud rip.

His steps stuttered as Liam hit the ground but the cold breeze across his naked butt brought him to a stop.

He looked back to Liam and the wolf wore the largest, fanged grin, waving a scrap of grey cloth. The scrap of grey cloth that covered his butt. His face burned, "Y-you ripped my underwear!"

Liam rolled back to sit and held up the cloth triumphantly, "I told you! You would regret it!"

He shifted his butt out, looking down at the equally pink from exertion skin, before looking back to Liam and huffed, "Why?"

Liam slipped the bit of cloth into the rim of his jock, almost as if he claimed it as a prize. He rolled to his feet and lightly answered, "Because now you look like you are in uniform."

He rushed back toward the wolf while Liam chuckled.

His anger and annoyance crested, melded and merged and when those blues met him just within reach, he couldn't stop himself.

His hands latched on to the pads and yanked Liam to him, the plastic clanking just before he smashed his lips against Liam's.

He plundered Liam's mouth, scraping his tongue over the fangs, hungrily nipping his lips. He bit Liam's lower lip and pulled free, drinking the whine before releasing it with an audible pop. His chest heaved with breaths that he forgot to take, "Are you done playing games?"

The glazed look of those deep blues broke as Liam barely managed a whisper, "Y-yeah"

His hand moved down Liam's back and pulled their waists tight against each other. He rolled his hips, pushing his tense cock against Liam's thigh before rubbing it against Liam's hard, bound cock. "Is this what you want?"

Liam moved his head forward to steal a kiss but he pulled back, letting his hand snake into the rim of Liam's jock.

Liam froze as his fingers found the thick heat kept within and wrapped around it. "Y-you teased me...this morning. It wasn't very nice."

Liam's hips rutted into his grip and he lazily pulled the skin, collected the damp sweat and pre. "It wasn't nice, was it?"

Liam clamped his eyes shut, his face contorting from pleasure, his voice broken by pleasure, "N-no."

He built up speed, twisting his hand at the tip, relishing Liam's whimpers and growls. He tightened his grip and Liam shuddered. He knew he was pushing the wolf to the edge, trying to hold him there.

He reached up with his free hand and grabbed the back of Liam's head and pulled him close, before whispering against the sensitive skin of his ear, "I don't have to be nice." He licked the rim just as he finished and Liam's breath hitched and his body tensed before rope after rope of warmth covered his hand and began to fill Liam's jock.

He pulled his hand from Liam's jock, cupping the outside of the material as Liam twitched from pleasure. He deftly snagged his fabric from Liam's rim and stepped back, the mischievous side pushing to his cheeks. Liam stared at him with a dopey smile as he added, "We should probably clean up."

The haze seemed to part from Liam's eyes and the wolf nodded. He brought the side of his hand against his lips and slowly licked them clean. Liam's eyes bulged, the blown out pupils catching every movement. The wolf opened his mouth to speak and he pushed the cloth into his mouth, reducing it to a mumble. "A-after we clean up."

He slowly walked away, his cock still hard but the pride bubbling in his chest. He barely made it a few feet before Liam rushed to his side, the cloth in his hand, "Wh-what was that?"

He preened under the wolf's awe, "G-gabe liked that. Piss me off, make me take control."

After a few more steps he stopped and looked to Liam, biting his lip nervously, "Th-that's what you wanted, right?"

Liam's mouth dropped, "That was...that was great. Nols, I want you."

A claw gently inched down his lower back, triggering shudders until it cupped his bubble. He tutted, though his lust told a different story, "After we clean up."

The halls echoed their movements as the walked into the locker room. Liam followed just a step behind him, the light graze of the tips of his claws on his butt. Once inside he shot a look back, the red blazing his cheeks, "Will you stop that?" He demanded playfully.

Liam sucked in his smirk, "No. Your freckles are everywhere."

"Clean up, remember?"

Nolan tossed his pads on the bench and took off his socks and shoes. He opened his locker and pulled out his bag of toiletries and grabbed a towel from the team's stock. Liam waited for him, leaning against the wall, his eyes darting over him.

He sucked in his bottom lip and ducked his head as he walked into the showers. He chose one and slid his towel between the metal pipe and hung his leather bag before turning on the water.

Like clockwork, Liam stepped to the shower next to his and as the warm water flowed down his body, plastering his hair to his head, he asked, "Why do you always choose the stall next to me? Like every time."

Liam ducked his head and his soft voice scratched deep, slurring through fangs, "Because there's something I've wanted to do, every time."

He spun under the water and glanced over to the wolf. Liam stood under the head but hadn't turned on the water. His chest expanded and contracted with long, deep breaths. He felt the sheer power of the wolf and his knees gave a little, fear joining the exhilaration, "What's that?"

Liam was on him in an instant. The strong hands pushed and pinned him against the wall. Liam zeroed in on his neck and pressed his nose against it, taking a deep breath.

He melted into it, shifted his head, opening his neck to more. He stuttered the words, "W-w-we sh-should cl-clean up."

The tiny prick of fangs nipped the exposed skin. The brief spike of pain joined the heat and tension and shot to his groin as he whimpered. Liam continued the licks and bites, sucking and marking the skin, electrifying his body.

His shaky breaths broke with mewls until Liam slipped free and he looked into those predatory golden eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

The primal power of the wolf, at being at his mercy sparked a need. He challenged back, "Then do it."

Every struggle and movement was met with an unforgiving force as Liam peppered his skin with kisses and bites. Pain seared and melted to pleasure as Liam moved down his chest, the points of claws barely piercing the skin.

When Liam seized his nipple, the jolt surged and he thrust his hips forward. Liam slammed tight against him, further holding him against the wall. His whines broke, as the heat consumed him. Each nibble, each stroke filling him with need and flowing to his already throbbing cock.

His abs tensed uncontrollably, his body becoming little more than an instrument for Liam to play.

As Liam shifted lower, kissing and biting his skin, he looked down and whined deep in his throat. Liam broke from the last bite, catching the rim of his belly button and looked up. Those rich, golden eyes swirled, almost blotted out by the pupils, his lips swollen from kissing and sucking, with his fangs glistening in a hungry smile. He sucked in his lip, biting back the whimper as he thrust his hips forward. Liam's hand moved quick and caught his angled cock, dragging across the length roughly as he was pushed back against the wall.

Liam sank to his knees, keeping his eyes locked but leaving light pecks on his way lower until he reached his cock. Liam slapped the end of his cock against his cheek before dragging it over his lips. Nolan's breath hitched just before Liam engulfed him.

He threw his head back as the slick warmth covered him and Liam's tongue stroked and teased his length.

The velvet smooth lips tightened over him, stroking him as Liam drank. He couldn't control the tiny thrusts but firm claws held him in place. Only when Liam sank completely, his cock reaching into the wolf's throat, did he release his lip and moan.

The muscles spasmed as the suction grew. The heat became overwhelming, and tears came to his clenched eyes as throb after throb of pleasure hit. He looked down and the red rim and tears streaked down Liam's face, those innocent ocean blues meeting his gaze.

His cock twitched as pulse after pulse of pre flowed, Liam eagerly slurping it up. The sounds pushed him even farther as Liam sucked his length in long strokes. His hands moved lower, threading through Liam's thick, damp mane, gripping his scalp with need. His long moans grew higher as the tension grew and the tingles deep within began. "Fuck, Liam!"

The mixed of a growled chuckle vibrated him, causing the strength in his knees to wane. Liam moved faster, harsher, the claws piercing the skin of his hips, holding his weight against the wall.

His pulse thundered in his ears as he struggled to suck in enough air. Between the pleasure and his weak, fast breaths, he began to float. Everything focused, pinpointed to that sinful smirk, the one misshapen on his cock as Liam took him deeper, again and again.

Every muscle twitched, tightly contracting and releasing until the wave of white hit, the last thing he saw was that endless blue. He cried out, his fingers clenched tightly against Liam's head, the heat and suction pulled every last drop as he shot deep into Liam's throat.

Completely spent, he slumped against the wall, only held by Liam's strength. His cock twitched and throbbed as Liam sucked harder. The sensitivity grew unbearable and he cried, tears streaking down his cheeks as he begged.

Liam slurped off his length with a depraved pop and stood, the wolf's hands moving up his body, scratching small lines, jolting him over every inch of skin.

He looked into those blues and then to the droplets of saliva and cum on those red, worked lips.

He lunged forward and sucked Liam's bottom lip into his mouth, pouring emotions he hadn't felt for months, reciprocated by Liam's passion.

Liam nipped his lip as he pulled back and the wolf's tone dragged through the gravel of lust, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Liam gripped his shoulders as the haze still held his mind. Every nerve ending tingled as he was moved into the warm water. His back rested against that strong chest as Liam lathered him up, taking time to leave no area unexplored. He sighed and melted into Liam's gentle motions, the suds washing from his body. He was done, completely given over to the wolf.

Blunt nails scratched his scalp, pulling the grime while building the lather in his hair.

Liam cradled him tight as he turned him around. He met those blues and caught something new, a shadow in them as Liam nervously bit his lip. "I hope that was okay. You haven't said much."

He leaned forward and kissed those lips, pulling away the anxiety. "It was more than okay."

Liam's cheeks flushed as he looked away. "I didn't want to force you. And I didn't want you to hit your head again."

He gasped and managed a tiny laugh, "W-w-well, don't come up behind me all furry and sexy and slide your cock between my ass while I'm cooking. I-I could've had a heart attack!"

He spun Liam around and began to clean him. He scratched along Liam's chest, swirling the forest of hair, pushing tightly against the wall of muscle. He melted into his own touches, taking every opportunity to worship the wolf's body, placing kisses as he cleaned him from head to toe. When he finished, Liam inquired seriously, "Where does this leave us?"

He took a deep breath, "For now, I'm going to help you finish school-"

Liam interrupted, "And I'm going to help you do well at lacrosse."

"So, let's just leave it there for now." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Plus, I don't think either of us has the time to really date anyone since we're kind of spending all that time with each other."

Liam met his nervously chuckle with a soft smile, "Co-captain."

He sent back with one of his own, "Co-captain."

Monday morning practices were the worst. Nolan dragged himself back into the locker room after another brutal early practice. His legs burned from the sprints and his matted hair stuck to his head. He stripped from his training gear and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist before moving toward the shower.

Through all the bustle of the team, he heard the boom of his name loud and clear, "HOLLOWAY!"

He shuffled around the other players as he quickly moved toward Coach's office. He stopped mere feet from the coach. Finstock eyed him up before pointing at his chest, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Wh-wha?" He barely muttered before he looked down. All the red marks, some hickeys, others slightly swollen bite marks dotted his otherwise pale, freckled chest. He stuttered his answer, "Uh, um, I was bit."

Coach's eyes bulged, "By what?!?!"

He flinched from the tone, nibbling on his bottom lip before answering nervously, "A...a...a mosquito?"

"A MOSQUITO! A MOSQUITO?!?!"

Coach shook off the words and pointed at Liam who seemed to try to sneak away to the shower, "DUNBAR!"

Liam rushed to Nolan's side, his towel around his waist, "Uh, yes Coach?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FELLOW CO-CAPTAIN?"

Liam replied confidently, "He was bit Coach."

"By what?"

He glanced out of his periphery and caught the curl of the corner of Liam's mouth, "By a mosquito, Coach."

"A MOSQUITO!?!?! Must be a pretty damn big mosquito!"

He stumbled out his reply, "H-he was, Coach. H-hungry too."

Liam chuckled softly at his response. Coach quickly followed, "Alright! From now on Dunbar, it's your job to keep these mosquitoes away from Holloway. I don't care what it takes. It looks like he was mauled by a wild animal."

He added, "Mosquitoes are wild Coach."

Coach looked to the ceiling and muttered, "What did I do to deserve this?" Without an answer he looked to them and pointed to the shower, "Get cleaned up! And buy some bug spray!"


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5

Their rhythm continued, between studying and practices, sneaking in make out sessions and a bit of play, they monopolized each other's time. Liam's face became a regular thing at his house, just as Jenna and David saw him.

It wasn't until the Friday before winter break, just after all the tests and games were finished until the new year that Liam came over for date night.

Before Liam arrived, he busied himself, making sure the blanket was on the couch and not the scratchy blanket but the super soft one that him and Gabe could cuddle under for hours. He popped a big bowl of popcorn and placed it on the table next to the couch. Then he remembered that Liam was a werewolf which probably meant more food so he ordered a pizza.

His sisters watched him, giggling and whispering to each other as he darted to and fro, making sure everything was right. He hadn't decided on the movie, maybe something long and scary. Was Liam one to jump during a scary movie?

When the eyes held on him just a bit too long, he looked to his sisters and asked, "What?"

Sam smirked at him, "You must really like Liam."

"Well...uh...it's like Friday nights. Like they used to be."

"You mean your date night."

The heat flooded his face, his words even more creaky than before, "Well, no. We study."

Sam argued, "But we're out on Winter Break. You don't have anything to study."

"Um, y-yeah, but after, we still have school."

Lilly added, "Nol, why is your face so red?"

Sam looked to her, "Big brother has a date with Liam."

Lilly answered, "OH! He's pretty."

"I, um, don't you have a movie to see?"

Sam looked back to him with a mischievous glint, "Make sure he doesn't lose his underwear in the couch."

He gasped as his mother joined his sisters, her bag in hand to leave, "Yes, Nolan. Make sure Liam doesn't lose his underwear. It was bad enough when Gabe did and they got mixed in the wash and ended up in your father's clothes."

He had to be the brightest tomato. He managed a weak, "Um, you don't want to be late for the movie."

His family said their goodbyes and left to go to the movies. The silence fell over his home and he paced by the front door. Liam should've been there by now. He held himself, tapping the finger against his bicep. He nearly jumped when Liam cleared his throat from the top of the stairs, "Gabe lost his underwear? In your couch?"

He turned around and the color returned to his face as he whined, only adding to Liam's smile, "It's not...I mean, yeah. But."

Liam sauntered down the stairs and just before his jitters could overwhelm him, the wolf placed a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay. Still, it's fun to watch you squirm."

He huffed and tried to step away but Liam grabbed his shoulder and guided him back.

Liam kissed him softly before adding, "We've got a problem though, one that might interrupt our date night."

His heart sank, "Wh-what? All the practices are over. We-we've finished our midterms."

Liam sighed and looked away, "I need to talk with the pack. So, unless you want to join us..."

He ducked over and met Liam's gaze. The pit in his stomach grew wings, "Y-y-you want me to go? To be one of the pack?"

Liam edged the words, the pink speckling his cheeks, "Y-yeah. If you don't think that'll be weird. You know, coming because of me."

He looked back to the popcorn and the TV, his soft blanket. Then he moved back to Liam. It was time for another change. Sure, they had babysit his sisters but this was different. This was somehow more official, somehow stronger. "I-It's not weird. I mean, Brett and Lori will be there right?"

Liam nodded with his boyish smile growing. He continued, "Then we should do it. I haven't seen them for a couple of weeks. Maybe Theo and Brett have finally stopped arguing."

Liam pecked his nose, "We can hope."

The door bell rang twice and he jumped from Liam's embrace, "The pizza!"

Liam's eyes became saucers as he nearly growled, "Bring it! I'm starving!"

After getting the picture, he got changed while Liam ate a slice. "Why did you come through the window?"

Liam swallowed his bite, "So I could hear your sisters give you a hard time."

He dropped his mouth as he spun to face Liam. Liam's wolfish smile, fangs present melted away any real insult. "You're bad."

"And you like it."

He drove them to Liam's home. While on the short trip, Liam began tapping his thigh lightly with his fingertips. He wanted to ask if maybe he'd changed his mind and that he could go home but he couldn't find the strength. When he pulled up to the driveway, only Mason's car was there.

He grabbed the pizza and walked to the door, Liam jumping out and heading in before him.

When he opened it, Corey's words were unmistakable, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Nolan?"

He lowered his head and inched inside, muttering a defeated, "Hi".

Liam, Mason, and Corey all looked to him as they stood in the living room. He set the pizza down on a side table, "M-maybe I should go home."

Liam closed the distance, "Nolan, wait."

He looked to Liam and then back to Corey and Mason. "H-he's right. I was with the group that tried to kill you. S-so you d-don't have a reason to trust me."

Corey looked away, the shame washing over his features and Mason added, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

He nodded slowly, "Well I did. An-and maybe it's better."

He moved back to the door, ducking away from Liam but the wolf grabbed his shoulder, "Wait, Nols. It's not what you think."

He jerked away from Liam's grip, "I-it's something. Something enough for C-Corey to have an issue."

He reached for the door and the door bell rang. He jumped back and Liam grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Brett stepped in, looking back as he argued, "What is your complaint now?"

Theo pushed in and Nolan slid further out of the way, "Stop putting those stupid air fresheners in my truck!"

Brett shot back, "They are incense, not air fresheners and I didn't put them in your truck, they fell out of the box!"

Brett and Theo continued into the living room, Theo snarking back, "You have an answer for everything, don't you Talbot."

Brett returned the anger, "Yeah, like how to use the clothes hamper and not create a pile in the bathroom."

"I was going to use it. I don't know why you flip out when I leave behind my clothes when I need to finish getting dressed after getting out of the shower. It's not like I wasn't going back."

Brett snorted, "Yeah, Lori and I know it. Can't miss your hair care regiment. How did you keep that up living in your truck?"

Theo snarled, "About the same way you did laying up in traction having the little hunter nursing you back."

Lori followed a bit behind them, closing the door as she stepped inside. Her skin was still pale, her eyes still rimmed with darkness, the toxins that Monroe's people used long since gone from her system but the damage still evident.

Nolan turned to her, "Th-they still haven't stopped, have they?"

She pinched her nose shaking her head before looking to the ceiling. Her faint, voice cracked, the words barely more than a breath, "No. But they're worried."

"Worried?"

"Theo thinks one of the trucks that seems to roll through the district is a pair of hunters."

He lowered his head, "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sure Liam will think of something."

Liam bored holes into him, "With you here. You're important."

He met the passion of those blues, the lick of flames just beyond the veil, "I'm your tutor. Th-that's it. An-and I used to be one th-their side. If anything, I shouldn't be here."

Liam huffed out breaths, the red rushing to his face. He caught the tense twitches of Liam's eyes. His focus broke when Theo called out from the living room, "Stop being a dumbass Nolan. Liam wants you here."

He looked away, to Theo pulling Brett up from one of the chairs, "If Talbot would move then you could have a place to sit. It's like he forgets he's tall."

Nolan shook his head before saying, "Corey, Mason-"

Theo snorted, "If we were going off Mason's opinion, I wouldn't be allowed here."

Brett shoved Theo, breaking the chimera's grip, "And maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing, Raeken."

He turned back to the door and Brett's hand grabbed his shoulder, "Come on. Sit down." Brett's tone jumped, "And Liam brought pizza this time."

He relented into Brett's grip, guided to the chair as he mumbled, "I-I brought the pizza."

Brett moved him into the chair and he relaxed into the cushions, secretly hoping to disappear. Theo sat on one arm of the chair while Brett flanked him on the other.

Normally, he'd only be this close to Brett when they shared Brett's bed, close enough to actually notice his scent. As Liam began the meeting, talking to the pack, he noticed both of their scents. But that wasn't exactly true, he noticed that they smelled the same.

Almost immediately, Brett argued, "We can try to find them but wouldn't we want to hide where we are?"

Theo scoffed before Liam could answer, "They already know where we are. They are in the area."

He looked up to Liam, feeling the heat from those blues falling on him. He shrank more in the chair as Brett squeezed his bicep and retorted, "We don't know that. You think you saw them. Big difference from knowing."

Theo shifted and the chimera's hand rested on his opposing shoulder, "I know what I saw. I'm saying we take the fight to them instead of waiting."

With both men blocking him in, he could only see Liam's reaction. The red slowly darkening Liam's face, the twitch of his eyes, the clench of claws into his palms. He opened his mouth to say something but Brett talked over him, "You're so smart Raeken, why don't you tell us what to do?"

Theo shot back, leaning more against him, "Really Talbot? So you can nitpick something else to death."

Brett and Theo tugged and pulled at him as if he were their personal rope and the waves of anger poured from Liam. He jumped out of the chair and nearly screamed, his voice cracking after breaking free of them, "Why don't you two just fuck already!?!?!"

A heavy silence fell over the room. All eyes fell on him and he wanted to shrink into his invisible shell. His eyes darted over the faces, Corey's mouth open, Mason leaning next to his ear, the slice of pizza in his hand falling free, hitting his jeans. Lori smirked and lifted her open hand, motioning to Brett and Theo. Brett and Theo's cheeks flushed as the almost plaster fake expressions grew. But Liam. Liam's hands released and two drops of blood fell to the hardwood floors.

He must've fucked up. Spoken out of turn. Interrupted since he wasn't a member. Something bad. The weight on his chest grew and grew until he felt his chest lock up. And then it happened. Liam's tiny, fanged grin curled.

The heat and boyish embarrassment flowed as the weight lifted and fresh air filled his lungs. He looked to the floor, unable to continue watching and Brett stumbled, "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Theo chimed in, "Yeah, Little Hunter. Are you trying to say something?"

Liam's slick hands grabbed his and pulled him from them. Without thinking of protocol, or meaning, he tucked his head into the pocket of Liam's shoulder. Liam chuckled the answer, "Even Nols could smell that. I guess that incense isn't that good."

Theo snorted, "Bullshit. Now you're not making sense."

Brett added, "Yeah. I think you need to get your nose checked Li. Are you sure Theo didn't break it?"

He looked back to them, Liam's arms holding him tight and steady, "H-his nose is fine. Y-you both smell the same."

The simple, certain words hung for a moment before Corey and Mason started laughing. Lori nodded emphatically, her force cracking with a giggle.

Liam beamed proudly, "Now that the secret is out. Uncovered by our own hunter, we can get down to business."

Theo tilted his head, running his hand through his hair before he accused, "Secret huh? What about yours, alpha?"

Nolan knew what Theo meant instantly. Put a name to it. Put a label on them. He ducked his head into Liam's shoulder but those firm yet gentle hands pulled him free, cupping his chin. He looked into those endless blues, searching for an answer and Liam lightly spoke against his lips, "Well, Nols. Are we just helping each other out?"

His heart thundered in his chest. Here it was. In front of everyone. He wanted to shrink and disappear. The cold sweat flowed as he began to stutter the words, "W-w-well. I-I-I...um."

Theo barked, "Spit it out Nolan!" and was immediately smacked on the shoulder by Brett.

He swallowed the lump of uncertainty and went for it, "W-we. We are dating?"

Liam bit his bottom lip before he added softly, "You could sound a little more sure."

He melting under that soft gaze, the warmth chasing away the shivers, "Yeah. I could."

The meeting continued and he moved to the spot on the couch next to Lori. He didn't keep up with the discussion, his thoughts focusing on the beating of his heart and he cooling skin. Liam, Brett, and Theo began another heated discussion and Corey appeared next to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, "I-I didn't see you move."

Corey softly admitted, "I wasn't saying what you thought I was. I am concerned that you might get hurt. With what happened to Gabe-"

His tone dropped, "I know what happened to Gabe."

"I know but-"

"B-but what? Are you worried I'll get hurt or Liam will?"

Corey looked away and muttered, "Both" before disappearing.

The plan was simple enough, the pack would patrol in small groups. Brett and Theo would keep watch while Corey and Liam were supposed to be on foot with Mason and him staying by the car. Since Lori was still suffering the I'll effects of Monroe's torture, she'd stay in the apartment. He instantly objected, "I should go with Liam."

Theo snorted, "Little Hunter thinks he can handle it."

Brett added, "It's safer this way."

He looked to Liam, waiting for the answer. Liam stated firmly, "Nols, you stay with Mason."

He lowered his head, barely giving the "alright."

The patrols over the course of the next few days went about as well as he expected. Sitting in Mason's car, flipping through radio stations or playing on his phone amounted to next to nothing. Their conversations died as quickly as they begun with Mason either inquiring about his relationship with Liam, which was really too fresh and new for him to be the one speaking to Mason about, or with Mason asking about his time with Monroe.

It began again as the chill nipped at him, "What was she like?"

The curiosity in Mason's words pulled at his resolve and he answered, the oozing creep of embarrassment coating his stomach, "Sh-she wasn't always like that, you know."

Mason remarked, the hint of wonder blunted, "We know about how she came to hate the supernatural."

He shook his head and stared at his hands, the low music washing over him, "N-no. I mean before. Sh-she used to be really nice. Sh-she used to look out for people."

"It didn't help Gabe."

The serrated remark left the jagged wound and he shot Mason a glare, "Wh-why did you ask? I-is this fun to you?"

Mason met his gaze coldly, "What do you want?"

He barked back, "No! I'm not on trial here!"

Mason looked back to the windshield, his gaze locked on Liam and Corey, "We're here to find the hunters."

He rolled his eyes at the dismissive tone and looked out the passenger window, "I get it. You don't like me. I didn't think us being teamed up was a good idea either."

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you meant."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that maybe we should focus on the plan."

He rolled his eyes with a huff, "Y-yeah. The plan."

He reached for the door handle and pulled it, popping the door open. Mason responded, "What are you doing? Liam said to stay in the car."

He was half out of the car when he leaned back in, "An-and I'm not spending one more moment in this car with you."

He pulled his jacket tight against his body as he shut the door and darted to the nearby alley. A light snow began to fall and the wind from the river whipped down the desolate block streets. Still, with his breath leaving his lips in clouds and the deeper shadows of the buildings, he was free.

Mason was already texting, no doubt telling Liam that he ran off.

He huffed, wrapping his arms tight. Sure. He ran off. All of the fifty feet to the alley.

He weighed the option of going to his truck or going to the apartment. Either was close.

While drinking hot chocolate with Lori seemed like a good way to spend the next few hours, he'd have to deal with Theo.

Theo was just as bad as Mason, just as protective. Memories of their remarks, their "lectures" flashed and his stomach turned. He muttered to himself, "If things were different, you could've ended up where I did."

He was so wrapped up in the anger that he missed the tiny pop. By the time the second one sounded, he broke his reverie and Liam's roar finished off the rest of his daze. He pulled his shock baton from his waistband and rushed out of the alley way.

The squeal of tires yanked his sight toward Liam. Liam lunged toward the speeding truck only to be knocked aside as the driver floored it. Liam spun in the air before somehow managing to land on his feet in a crouch. The truck kept moving.

The headlights bathed him in light and his knees locked. Every thought screamed at him to do something, literally anything as the headlights grew brighter.

The light became brighter and brighter as time seemed to still. A wall of white was the last sight he remembered before impact.

He lifted from the ground and floated. At least that's how it felt, his extremities tingling from the adrenaline.

With a second thud, darkness swallowed the light.

_He slumped his tiny shoulders, letting his tiny feet dangle, not long enough to reach the pavement from the worn wooden bench. He sucked in breaths, trying to silence the sobs but managing only to hiccup. Droplets fell from his face, the symbol of the inner turmoil. He wiped his nose with his forearm and glanced back to the flashing lights behind him._

_The county Fair. Rides moved, the clank and give of metal merging with the screams and cheers. The scents of fried dough and burgers blocked out the usual calm of the river._

_He looked back to the murky depths and released his hold of the tears withheld._

_A calm, familiar, caring voice broke through the excitement. "Nolan, why aren't you enjoying the rides?"_

_He looked over as she sat, the warm, soft smile working to calm his frazzled nerves, "Miss Tamora. I-I was. With my friends. B-b-but th-they started making fun of me."_

_More tears fell with his admission. "They pushed me down and t-took my t-t-tickets."_

_She wrapped an arm around him and he leaned against her body. "I'm sorry. Kids can be mean."_

_He continued, "An-an-and Gabe couldn't be here because he's gr-grounded.". He sniffled loudly, hiccupping away the tears._

_"So you feel all alone?"_

_"Yeah"_

_Monroe stood and took his hand, "I am all by myself too. And these rides are better with a friend. Do you want to ride some with me?"_

_He relented into her gentle grip, sliding off the bench, "I-I don't have any t-t-tickets."_

_Her smile grew, "Don't worry. I've got you covered."_

_As they walked back to the rides, she began," Tell me about Gabe."_

_The fair disappeared and he opened his eyes to the warmth of the soft blanket on the couch in his living room. Long, hairy legs rubbed against his own as he adjusted under the cover. He looked away from the move and stared at Gabe's face._

_Over the last summer his best friend's features had grown and shifted. The soft lines had moved, becoming more defined. His nose and jaw were sharp, much sharper than his own. Gabe was becoming more of a man._

_Gabe's gaze broke from the movie and met his gaze. "What? Do I have some cheese still on my lip?"_

_Gabe licked his lips and the heat moved to his face, "N-no. I-it's just....nothing."_

_Gabe's arms wrapped around his torso, "Come on Nols, you can tell me."_

_He looked away, nibbling the inside of his cheek before he muttered, "You're pretty."_

_The room stilled, the volume of the TV not reaching him for the thundering of a heartbeat. The longer the silence held, the louder the beat until he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest._

_Except it wasn't. Gabe's was. He looked back, those cheeks dusted with rose as Gabe finally spoke, "You really think so?"_

_He nodded his head against Gabe's chest. Gabe's arms moved up pulling him tight before one wrapped around his neck and he was squeezed in a headlock. Have leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "Not as pretty as you, freckles."_

_He struggled against the hold and Gabe released. Between heavy breaths he spoke, "N-no. I-I meant it."_

_Gabe's eyes twinkled before the distance between them fell to nothing._

_Soft but determined lips pressed against his own. The scent of Gabe's after-shave filled his synapses as Gabe's hands slid up his neck and framed his face. His body floated, tethered only by Gabe's hold and the synchronized beating of their hearts. Slowly, they pulled apart, stealing a few pecks before they collected their breaths. Gabe blinked a few times before he joyously whispered, "Wow."_

_He stroked his thumb across Gabe's cheek, "Y-yeah."_

_He swallowed the anxious knot in his throat, "D-does th-this mean-"_

_Gabe pecked each of his cheeks before replying, the bravado of his best friend returning, "If I am gay? Don't know. But I do know one thing."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"I love you, Freckles."_

_He buried his face into the side of Gabe's neck, unable to hold the gaze. He replied against the soft skin, "Love you too."_

_The warmth and love faded, the droplets of a cold rain pelting him, soaking through his thin jacket, tapping the back of his neck as his eyes fell on the grey marble monolith. He stepped closer to it, noticing the cracks along the side, the far too new to be worn tombstone crumbling._

_He knelt just beyond the empty cemetery vase and read the inscription._

**_GABE VALET_ **

**_SON and FRIEND. You will be missed._ **

_His heart twisted as he gazed on it, still shiny from when it was placed, the ground of Gabe's grave was still soft from when it was turned. The bandaid tore free and he dropped down, tucking his chin to his chest as the tears flowed._

_Slowly, he lifted his hand and reached for the tombstone. His fingertips barely touched the deathly cold stone before a light blinded him._

_Gabe's face lit up, his hair coiffed perfectly, the tux fitting him snugly. "Freckles! You can't be here right now!"_

_He jolted as his eyes darted over the room. White flowers affixed by the doors, the tables covered with decorations and items yet used. He muttered, "Wh-why not?"_

_Gabe grabbed his shoulders and held him, "It's bad luck to see the groom on our wedding day."_

_"W-wedding?"_

_Gabe shook his head with a tiny chuckle, "Of course. You know your parents wouldn't let us elope. And no, you aren't going to convince me now."_

_Gabe glanced to the side and humorously muttered, "I know your dad was only joking but I don't want to find out first hand if he's actually good with a rifle."_

_The mirth bubbled in his stomach, rising up from within until he couldn't control the giggles._

_Gabe looked back to him, those sparkling orbs peering into his soul, "So, Freckles, why did you decide to break hallowed tradition and see me? You're not getting cold feet are you?"_

_He chewed on the inside of his cheek before he answered, "N-no! I-I had to see you. Before."_

_Gabe leaned close and pecked his cheek before whispering against his ear, "In just a few hours you'll get to see me every moment of our lives together. I love you future Mr. Nolan Holloway-Valet."_

**_Every moment of our lives together_ **

_The words chilled down his spine but the door flying open behind him yanked him back. He jerked his head and Tamora threw up her hands towards them, "The ceremony is about to begin and what are you two doing? Sneaking a chance to be with each other."_

_Gabe joked, "Nols couldn't hold back from seeing me."_

_She stepped toward them, "I should give you both detention for this."_

_"B-b-but-"_

_Gabe chuckled, "We're not kids anymore, Miss Monroe."_

_She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and looked at them with a deep affection, "I know. You've grown into the fine young men I knew you could."_

_The tears streaked down his face as he looked from Tamora back to Gabe. This was what true happiness felt like._

_The white light blinded him again and he pulled his hand from the tombstone. He wiped the tears from his eyes and read the inscription again:_

**_TAMORA MONROE_ **

**_EDUCATOR, COUNSELOR, CAREGIVER_ **

_He sucked in several harsh breaths and rolled to his feet. His fingers ached as he shivered, staring at the damaged polished rock._

_The silence broke with the sound of someone sobbing. He looked over the stones and saw no one but the sound only grew._

_Step by unsteady step, he followed the sound. The damp ground gave under his steps until he made out a figure kneeling in front of a grave._

_The chill returned and he swallowed the uncertainty as he moved closer. The man was covered, concealed by the deep shadow of the trees but somehow the grave was easy to see._

_He began to reach out to the man when he read the stone:_

**_NOLAN HOLLOWAY_ **

**_LOYAL FRIEND, CARING BROTHER_ **

**_HEAVEN RECEIVED ANOTHER ANGEL_ **

_His heart stopped as he froze. His lungs locked, unable to gather a breath. His eyes fell lower, to the clawed out scratches below the works, blood streaking them._

_Swipe after swipe had damaged the smooth polish until claws were rendered and blunt nails continued._

_He stepped to the side of the man and looked down._

_The man held his hands out in front of him, tears falling from his face, blood dripping from the tips of his fingers._

_He panned further until the man looked up to him, electric blue eyes meeting his gaze._

_"Why? Why couldn't I save you?"_

_He dropped his mouth to answer but his empty lips had no words, his bruised and battered heart could only twist and shatter as the young wolf pleaded with him for an answer without speaking another word._

Another wave of light fell on him, stinging his eyes as he struggled away from it. A calm but stern voice greeted him, "Nolan, try not to move."

He took a breath and pain splintered over his chest, causing him to cry out.

Melissa responded, "Try not to move."

He cracked his lids and looked over the sterile hospital room. The beep of a monitor to his right, the shuffle of the sheets as Melissa affixed the bandage wrapping his chest. He weakly asked, "What happened?"

She finished and looked down at him, a mixture of concern and disappointment flashing across her face. "You're a lucky boy."

"L-lucky?" He breathed the word as another pulse of pain rocked his body.

"You could've been killed. You hit your head pretty hard and cracked your ribs but you'll make a full recovery. That is if you don't decide to stare down another speeding car."

"H-how?"

She looked back to the door, "Liam brought you here. He's been here the entire time."

"I-It just h-happened earlier, right?"

Her stern maternal gaze fell on him, "You've been unconscious for the last three days."

_Three days_

He rolled his head on the pillow and looked to the door. His empty stomach filled with murky dread as he stared at the grains of the door. Melissa added, "If you feel up to it, you can have some visitors."

He nodded his head weakly and she moved to the door. She opened it and stepped outside, letting it close behind her.

He knew what was coming. He did this. He screwed up, again. He was worthless.

The door flew open, shattering his thoughts and Brett began, "What were you thinking?"

His bit his lower lip and flinched, the tears beginning to well at the corners of his eyes.

Liam countered, "Leave him alone."

Theo shot back as they filled his room, "I guess the Little Hunter showed us his prowess."

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the words fall over him.

Corey interjected, "He's alive. And going to recover. That's what counts."

Brett argued, "Why did he leave the car?"

Liam lowly mumbled, "Shut it" the growing rage bubbling beneath the surface.

Mason added, "Actually, that is a question that should be answered."

Corey added, "What matters is he'll be alright. We all make mistakes."

He sucked in a breath, the tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes, the pain seizing his chest.

"Stop it" Liam added with a bit more force.

Theo snorted, "He was trying to prove himself. Noley, next time, don't try to stop a truck with your body. You only become a speed bump."

He pulled his knees closer to his chest, squeezing against the pain, weakly trying to curl into a ball.

Brett snapped, "Nolan. You aren't like us. You don't recover like we do. That's why-"

Liam roared loudly, "SHUT UP!"

The tense silence fell. He sucked in his pathetic sobs, feeling the gazes on his body but squeezing his eyes closed tighter. He couldn't bear to look at them. To see what he already knew.

Brett cleared his throat, "I...I didn't mean it. Like that. It's just.."

Theo continued, "You scared us. Well them."

The audible smack ushered in Corey's response, "I'm sorry."

Mason asked, "Aren't you going to say something?"

He opened his mouth, the whirling emotions pushing his words, "Get out."

Mason responded, "What? We're here for you."

The accusatory bite wasn't lost as he repeated, a bit louder, using the pain to push his crackling words, "Get out!"

Theo scoffed, "See, he's fine. Give him what he wants."

The pack grumbled, one by one leaving, Their harsh gazes reached through his closed eyes, casting judgement he didn't need to see.

He released a sigh of relief when he was almost alone. The wooden chair scraped across the floor and he opened his eyes. Those ocean blues gazed into his own. Liam reached for him, brushing the hairs from his face before wiping away his tears. The wolf weakly said, "I'm sorry."

"Wh-why are you apologizing?"

When he flinched from the pain, Liam's hand cupped his cheek. The sharp stabs dulled, the fire from the spikes leaving from his body, the black veins snaking up Liam's arm. Liam answered, "I should've made them leave."

"I'm not a part of your group. I'm not pack."

Liam's chin shivered as he nodded, "I know. I wanted-"

He coldly breathed the words, "You need to stop."

The flames licked behind those glossy blues, "I'm trying to help you, protect you-"

"Like Gabe did." He uttered the words weakly, before the sounds died, "And we know what happened to him."

"Nols, I care about you."

"An-and so did he."

Liam's voice cracked as he asked, "Why does it feel like you are trying to push me away?"

 _Those blues eyes, the grief ruined tombstone, blood drops falling from fingertips_. "I-I'm not. We come from different lives."

"Nolan, please."

He pulled from Liam's touch, his teeth clenched as he fought the waves of pain to move up his pillow. Liam reached for him and he gasped the word, "Stop!"

Liam froze, the molten anger iced over with fear deep in those blues. "You can't help me anymore."

Liam shook his head, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-yes, you are. Go back to your pack. W-we can pick up t-tutoring on Thursday."

Liam's fangs slurred the pent up rage, "We're more than that. I should've listened to you. I should've stopped the truck. I should've-"

His voice shook with the twist of pains, "D-don't you see? That's the problem!"

Liam's face fell, "What?"

He whispered, "Go to your pack. I will see you Thursday."

Liam dropped his head with the smallest nod, sliding the chair backwards. The wolf slowly stood, not meeting his gaze again as he shuffled out the door.

The tension fell from his shoulders, the weight gone. He might be alone but he didn't have to worry about Liam facing the same fate as Gabe or worse.


	6. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6

The days in the hospital dragged on until he was released. His parents picked him up and his dad had a million questions as to what happened and he barely uttered his distant responses.

Home was equally quiet as he faded to the background, the happiness of his regular home life failing to reach his ears. He spent the majority of his time in his room recovering, but also getting his missed assignments online and finishing them.

School kept him busy and distracted him from the pain.

He stared at the bottle of painkillers his mother picked up with his prescription but he couldn't stomach the idea of taking them. While every breath felt like blades puncturing his chest, the idea of losing himself to medication sounded worse.

At least he managed to sleep alone. Normally his insomnia would strike, filling his mind with a thousand regrets but the pain exhausted him until his body simply gave up.

He sat in his computer chair, bouncing between searching videos and research for his upcoming paper, his eyes darting over the time in intervals. He expected Liam to either knock at the front door or open the window.

Seconds became minutes and minutes hours, the only interruption from his wait was his mother bringing him some soup and soft food. He threw himself into his research, pulling on his headphones and listening to music. Long after the darkness fell, he looked to the time. It was after midnight.

With a disappointed sigh, he placed his headphones down and crawled into bed. He'd done it. He was alone again, not even maintaining the small connection to Liam.

Friday was his last day of freedom from school, since he'd be heading back Monday. His stomach sank whenever he thought about handing his jersey over to Coach. He couldn't still play, not with cracked ribs and certainly not in the scrimmages. He stared at his equipment, his uniform folded and placed on top of his duffle with his gear. At least he could say he made it on the team.

Tiny knocks at his door pulled his attention. He looked to the white wood, not uttering a word until Lilly asked, "Big brother? C-can I come in?"

He held his side, dulling the pain as he spoke, "Y-yeah Lil. Come in."

The door cracked open and Lilly squeezed in, her eyes only looking to him briefly before she looked to the floor. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Since you're hurt, mom and dad are taking Sam and me out tonight."

"Oh..."

"B-but it's okay! You can have a date night!"

She looked up, the hopeful smile reaching her eyes.

The chill flowed and the color left him as he uttered, "I-I won't be h-having a date night."

She rushed to him, "Sure you can! Call up Liam! I know he wants to see you!"

He bit his lip, the chills settling in his throbbing chest, "L-liam and I aren't together. I-I'm just his tutor."

Her smile crashed as her brow scrunched, "Why? He's pretty."

His voice broke under the admission, "W-we...I mean, I broke up with him."

"Why?"

He willed back the tears, "B-because I-I'm scared."

She hopped on his bed and leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his, "I'm sorry."

"Y-yeah."

She whispered hopefully, "Y-you know. Dating him. It doesn't replace Gabe."

The tear slipped free, streaking his face as he shuddered, weakly nodding his head.

"But if he was mean. Then dump him."

He couldn't help the chuckle that followed, even though it lit his chest on fire, her swing from sad concern going to determined strength.

She pulled his arm as she slid from the bed and he relented to her. She tugged lightly as she stood and repeated, "Text him! Ple~ase!"

He wiped his face with his free hand, "I-I thought you wanted me to dump him if he was mean."

She tilted her head, "Was he mean?"

"N-no."

She tugged his arm again, "Text him!"

Their mom called out from downstairs, "Lil, are you ready?"

She shouted back to the door, "Yes ma'am."

"We're getting ready to leave. And Nolan, we left out some money so you can order a pizza if you want."

Lilly released his arm and squeezed his legs tight before darting to the door, methodically repeating, "Text him!"

His family gathered up and left shortly after, his parents shouting up a few be safes and I love yous. He pulled out his phone and stared at Liam's contact information. Just before he could click on it, the window to his room scratched as it began to slide up.

Liam squeezed through, maneuvering his backpack, rushing an explanation, “I’m sorry I missed yesterday. I didn't mean to blow off our tutoring. There was this thing with Brett and Theo and then Mason-"

"You don't owe me an explanation."

Liam stumbled out of the window and caught himself before he could fall. "I do. I'm serious about this. About doing well."

"I-I know."

Liam slid his backpack from his shoulder and perked his head up, "I thought you were babysitting tonight."

He shook his head, "No."

"What were you planning? Because I know this isn't our usual night and-"

While Liam spoke he tapped at his phone. The wolf didn't react until his phone dinged. Liam took it out and read the message, "Texting you."

Liam cautiously asked, "You were going to message me?"

He nodded his head, "Y-yeah. I thought. No, I mean...I didn't mean for..."

Liam rushed to him and pulled him into an embrace.

He grunted from the pain, biting his lip to dull the sound as he leaned into Liam's hold. Liam abruptly released, "Sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt-"

He shook his head, "It's okay. I know."

Liam looked to the bottle of pills and he followed his gaze, "You're not taking them?"

"N-no. I-I can't. The medicine, in the hospital, it m-made me loopy and I couldn't think straight."

"They are to help you."

"I know. But...it's too s-similar. That feeling."

Liam turned back to him and took his hand, the spikes of pain fading as the black veins grew. "The Anuk-ite."

"Y-yeah."

Liam guided him to his bed and helped him lay down before pulling the computer chair to the edge of his bed. "Nolan, have you talked with anyone about that?"

His mind flashed to the specialists that arrived after the massacre. Expert after expert trying to help people cope but all cookie cutter. Before them, there was Tamora. "N-no."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He closed his eyes, and slowly sucked in a breath, one finally free from pain since the incident. "C-can we go downstairs and talk? I feel like I've been living in this room."

"Yeah."

Liam helped him up and they made it to the couch. When Liam sat him on the center of the couch and moved to a chair, he squeezed his grip, holding him, "I-If it's okay, can you sit here with me?"

Liam curled back and sat next to him. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, covering their legs, Liam's heat quickly warming the fabric and his skin.

Even with the warmth, a chill shot through him. Liam released his hand and gently stroked up his arm. The light touch killed the chills there but he still shivered. Liam remarked, "You're freezing."

He glanced over, "Y-yeah. I run a little cool. It's why I always grab the blanket down here."

The soft gaze began to melt his hesitations, "Your arm is covered in goosebumps."

He quickly added, "My ch-chest and back too. Freckles and goosebumps."

Liam began to get up but he grabbed his wrist while Liam asked, "Do you want me to turn up the heat?"

"N-no! Normally, I mean, in the past, I'd lay against Gabe. W-warm up that way."

"Do you want to do that?"

It doesn't replace Gabe

He nodded his head weakly and Liam leaned back and rested against the couch arm. He shimmied out of his shorts and moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. Liam asked, "What are you doing?"

He replied, "I-I fidget too much in my clothes."

"Oh." Liam rolled back up and pulled the shirt from his body as he lifted his arms. The flash of concern crossed Liam's face as his eyes fell to the bandage wrapping his chest. "Do you mind taking off your shirt? I'm feeling a little exposed."

Without a response Liam yanked his shirt off and pulled him down, resting him against his chest. The warmth washed over him and he pulled the covers over them. He let his head rest against Liam's shoulder and the wolf opened his legs, his thighs cradling him as the chills ceased.

He listened to the steady beat of Liam's heart, each slow breath and he felt his own heartbeat slow. After several minutes of silence, he broke it, "You're not Gabe."

Liam's voice twinged with hurt, "I'm sorry, I'm not-"

He pressed his head against the firm yet giving muscle, shaking it slightly, "N-no. I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean?"

He brought his hands close to his chest and began to rub tiny circles in Liam's thick chest hair, "I'm not replacing Gabe. With you."

Liam's hands slid up his back. Liam cradled his head against him with one hand while rubbing large slow circles over the top of his back. The pain vanished as he relaxed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nolan twirled the hairs between the tips of his fingers as he remembered, "I knew him forever. We grew up together. We went to school together. It's hard for me to think that no matter how many times that front door opens, it will never be him again. He was so strong but gentle. He was funny and wore that knowing smirk. It was like he'd figured everything out and took me by the hand so I wouldn't fall behind."

Liam bit back lowly, "That's nothing like I knew him. That asshole shot up Scott's house. Almost killed his mother."

He took a moment, letting Liam's anger wash over him before he gave his reply, "That's because you never met the real Gabe. By then, he was probably so far gone that I couldn't reach him."

Liam's hand moved to the side of his face and brushed his thick mop from his forehead, lightly scratching his scalp as he looked to him. "Tell me about him."

He met Liam's gaze and began softly, "He was there. He was always there. He rode with me to the hospital. He was there waiting after my surgery. I can't remember a time I didn't feel his hand squeezing mine."

The tears began to well as he added, "He gave me some of his blood. This was Gabe, afraid of needles Gabe. Big tough guy but fainted at the sight of a needle giving me blood."

"Sounds like he really loved you."

"He did. And that's what ruined everything."

He cleared his throat and continued, "Wh-when we were working for Monroe and Gerard, we did things, horrible things."

Liam kissed his forehead softly before adding, "Like beat me up at school."

"Y-yeah. But Ms. Tamora became someone else entirely. And Gabe was trying to protect me."

"When he hurt you?"

With a sigh he nodded, "Anything to keep Gerard from killing me. J-just like shooting up Scott's house. I said it ruined everything."

Liam squeezed his shoulder, "It must've been hard. What we were dealing with was downright frightening. And you..."

His voice cracked as the faint memory of fear curled in his stomach, "No matter what I did, it would be bad."

"So you saved Brett and Lori?"

"Yeah. I did at least one thing right."

"And Monroe?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed himself against Liam's chest, "Ms. Tamora is gone. That woman wears her face but the counselor that helped me and Gabe for years is gone. She never would've done anything like this. She was so kind, always there with a bit of encouragement or some tough love when we needed it. Nothing like the woman now."

"I'm sorry."

He sniffled and wiped away the tears, "Li, d-do you think that gh-ghosts are real? Like around us?"

Liam scratched the back of his head lightly, "If werewolves are real, why not ghosts?"

He fought the jitter and the twist of his stomach as he admitted, "Since Gabe died, I've seen him. Like a lot. It wasn't until we started getting closer that he vanished."

Liam whispered against the top of his head, "He's probably looking out for you. Like he did while he was alive."

His jaw trembled as he asked, "Y-you r-really think so?"

Liam nodded softly against his head, "Yeah. I think if he's anywhere, he's with you."

He curled tightly against Liam's body, wrapping his legs around one of Liam's, letting his hands reach around and under the wolf. The warmth dulled the pains that the wolf couldn't leech. He felt weak but solid. Similar to the times that Gabe held him but different.

Liam wasn't Gabe and that wasn't a bad thing.

He listened to the beating of Liam's heart as the fatigue worked over him. Slowly he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The movements from the door and the shuffle of feet pulled him back. The pain from his ribs returned but the warmth enveloping him dulled it. He cracked his lids and tilted his head, just in time to catch Lily smile at them.

Liam's loud snore pulled a giggle from her and he tried to hold back one but it painfully slipped.

She whispered, "I told you."

He sucked in his lip, holding it gently with his teeth as he nodded. Their mother whispered, "Lil, don't wake up the boys. You know the rules."

She turned from him and gave a "yes, mom" before scurrying up the stairs.

He looked to Liam's face, the peaceful look and hoped this is how he would always see the wolf. He kissed his cheek before snuggling tighter against his chest.

He pressed his ear against Liam and listened to the slow beating of his heart, riding the warmth as each deep inhale raised him slightly, only to recline more on the exhale.

Lil was right.

Liam wasn't Gabe but this was good.

The scent of breakfast cooking pulled him back to the waking world and Liam shuffled under him. He tried to hold the wolf in place but Liam's movements became more frantic. He pushed past the sleep and asked softly, "Everything okay?"

Liam nervously chuckled, "It's, uh, great. I just need to go."

"Go?"

Liam fidgeted again, rolling him into the crease between him and the couch, "Yeah. I've been trying to hold it because you looked really peaceful but you kept elbowing me and if I don't go to the bathroom soon, well..."

"oh...OH!" He rolled against the cushions and pulled himself to sit. Liam bolted up from the couch and he spoke as the wolf made a beeline to the bathroom, "W-we can work on your paper after breakfast."

Liam shouted back as he closed the door louder than he expected, "Yep! Work on the paper!"

The family breakfast went better than he expected. His dad asked Liam about what happened with his injury and Liam told the story. Though from Liam's telling one would think that he was the most heroic human to step foot in Beacon Hills, that he was the determined hunter, willing to risk everything to stop the injustices of the world. His dad ate it up but he noticed the look from his mom.

He knew he'd answer for it later, probably after his ribs healed. There would be a chore list a mile long but it'd be worth it.

It felt good though.

He wasn't pack, he wasn't a part of their group but with his family knowing about what occurs in Beacon Hills made it easier. It also made it better when Sam kept asking Liam to show her his fangs until Liam turned away from her and whipped back around, golden eyes flared, fangs kissing his lips before he cheesed a large grin.

Lilly laughed first, nearly shooting OJ through her nose while Sam blushed and giggled.

It seemed so normal, so commonplace, so accepted.

He wore the grin from Liam being such a goofball as they cleared their plates and made it back to his room.

"Y-you didn't have to do that?"

Liam looked back to the door as if his sisters had followed them, "What? Showing your little sisters what a werewolf looks like?"

"Y-yeah."

Liam shrugged, "Better this than something worse."

He softly added, "Not all hunters are good and not all werewolves are bad. The world isn't black and white."

Liam closed the distance and gently pulled him to his chest, the wolf getting on his tip toes to kiss his forehead. "Yep." Liam's voice trailed as the wolf looked to the books, "Except the reading for the next paper. That's black and white. And a lot of it. And if I try to wolf grin to my teacher instead of turning in a paper, that's an F for sure."

They worked on the reading, taking notes and building the outline for Liam's paper. While it was weeks off, they hit the work hard. While Liam read, his hand rubbed his arm, leeching away the pain. Even when focused on the paper, focused on his future, Liam still thought of him.

They made quite a bit of progress that weekend and Liam left confident that this paper would be his best.

When he returned to school, he barely made it through the door before he was met by Principal Martin. She eyed him up, the steel gaze falling to his chest, his tight bandages bulging against his shirt. She coldly noted, "You are unable to play on the team for the rest of the season."

He let his head fall and nodded weakly. She followed, "Let's go to my office."

He followed her, his feet dragging, the sharp pains somehow more acute with each slow, dreadful breath. He didn't bother to look up as the students that moved to their lockers parted for them. He almost could've sworn Liam called out to him but the only things he could hear were his heart, thundering in his chest and the weak wheezes as the staggered breaths fled his body.

When they made it to her office, she offered him a seat and he slunk into the chair. She seemed to stand over him for a moment before she moved behind her desk and took her seat, clicking the keyboard and moving the mouse to her computer. Her flat tone directed the sentence, "Without Coach Finstock vouching for you, I see no reason that you should finish the year on campus. I've decided-"

He barely spoke up, his voice shaking as he focused on the gap between her desk and the floor, "I-I-I need the graduate. To leave."

"If you'll let me finish." The icy spike of her remark silenced him.

After a pause, she continued, "I've decided that you can complete the rest of your studies remotely. You will only report back on campus for testing and we will schedule and arrange those dates in the future."

"B-but m-my friends."

Her muffled laugh pulled his gaze up and the every so tiny predatory grin met him, "Nolan, I don't think you should concern yourself with such trivial things."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, signaling another wave of pain through his torso.

"I've arranged the coursework with your instructors and you will receive your assignments and dates for completion. You do not need to step foot on this campus until your assessments."

"B-but wh-what if I want to st-stay?"

The grin grew, though her tone remained dead cold, "I don't think you understand Mr. Holloway. You don't have the luxury of that decision. I will have our security escort you to your locker and the locker room to gather your things. You will be off campus before the lunch bell sounds. Do I make myself clear?"

"M-my parents-"

"They can appeal but this decision has been made. I hope you understand, this course of action is for the safety and well-being of all students."

"B-but-"

"Mr. Holloway, don't make this into an event. Your actions have done irreparable damage to this establishment. By following this course, you are able to move on without the bla-"

He glared at her, meeting her locked gaze, "Y-you let it happen."

Her eyebrow twitched up slightly, "I beg your pardon."

The pain focused his resolve, pouring into his words, "W-we know wh-what happened. Yes, I did things. But your teachers, your administration, you...you pushed for the same thing. I-I-I c-couldn't have done it alone."

Her smile faded as she replied, "I'll have security escort you from the campus. Your things will be delivered."

He stood from his seat, "Th-this isn't right."

She lifted her phone from the cradle and pressed a single button and spoke, "I need security in my office to escort Mr. Holloway from the grounds."

He turned to leave her office and the door opened before he could turn the knob. Two security officers met him and flanked him as they walked him to his car. With the turn of the key, the car fired up and he left the campus that would no longer have him.

By the time he made it home, the assignments arrived in his email. This would be the final stroke to his time at Beacon Hills High.

The days dragged though he made quick work of his assignments, devoting his energies to getting ahead. He kept the revelation from his parents, leaving home at his normal time to take a drive to the Preserve and waiting long enough for them to leave before returning home. No one arrived to shake things until Liam knocked on his window at lunchtime on Thursday.

He looked to the window from his computer chair and nodded as Liam pushed open the window. Liam began, "Why aren't you at practice or in class? Coach even announced that I was the only captain now."

"I've been politely expelled. All of the classwork but I am not allowed on campus."

"What?"

"P-principal Martin. On Monday." He shook his head lightly, his eyes going back to the reading that technically wouldn't be due for another two weeks.

The anger creased Liam's tone, "Aren't you going to fight it? What did your parents say?"

He bit his lip and shook his head as he let it droop.

"They're angry about this too, right?"

He breathed out the words, "I-I haven't told them. I've pretended to go to school still. Th-they dealt with my problems enough."

"Nolan!"

He looked back to Liam, seeing the anger burn red in his cheeks, "It doesn't matter. I still get to graduate. I don't have to worry about school, or practice. And it's safer, for everyone."

"Safer?"

"Liam, stop. I'm not arguing with you."

Liam’s eyes flashed gold as he snarled, "You can't let them do this. Yeah, you hurt people but so did the hunters that patrolled the schools. The "concerned parents" that they let do it. And that list. The list that she gave them."

"Th-they threatened her life."

"They did. Not you."

"Stop!" His side shot with pain, "Just stop. It's easier for them, easier for everyone."

"What about me?"

He turned back to his computer and lazily danced his finger over the mouse pad, "Y-you're going to be late for bio."

The comment struck true and the air whipped as Liam left, the window still open. With a sigh, he slumped into his keyboard.

Liam returned later that evening but the rage bubbling below the surface killed any of their previous comfort. They focused on his paper and Liam left within a couple of hours.

The tension bled into Friday night and by the time everyone was seated for Saturday dinner, Liam blurted out, "Nolan isn't in school anymore."

The barb took hold and his eyes shot to Liam. Nolan's dad began, the disappointment sliding into the tone, "Nolan, what's this about?"

"Um...I...I Principal Martin. She has me in online classes for all of my studies for the rest of the year."

His mom followed, "You're doing much better physically, it's probably just a misunderstanding."

His head dropped and Liam added, "She said it would be safer for the school this way."

His dad clanked his silverware against the plate, "Safer? Safer?!? I am going to have a few words with that woman about what's safer!". He continued to grumble as he stood, "Facilitating kids to handle her problems and the Sheriff's."

His mother stopped him with a touch, "Honey, maybe we should ask our son his thoughts."

All eyes fell on him and he weakly muttered, "I-it's probably better. I don't have to worry. About something happening there."

Liam argued, "But your friends!"

He lifted his head slowly and met Liam's gaze. The chill of the truth slipped free, "I don't have any friends there."

That remark silenced the table and his father took his seat. The wounded expression Liam wore cut him but he ignored it and went back to his meal. When he finished, he quietly excused himself and walked to his room.

Liam rushed to finish and followed him. "Wait up."

Once he stepped into his room he grabbed Liam's bags and shoved them against his chest. Liam asked, "What's wrong?"

"I told you. But you had to say something."

"It's not right."

He snarled back, "And it wasn't right what I did for Monroe. It wasn't right when those hunters threatened my family. It wasn't right when I almost died because of an accident."

Liam squeezed his bag, "I was trying to look out for you."

"STOP! I am not your pack. You are not my alpha. You're my friend...b-but with tonight, I am debating that. I am not your responsibility."

Liam's eyes flashed, "You don't mean that."

He turned his head away, "I think it's best you go home. I can tutor you another night of the week if you want to change days."

"Nolan" the wolf pleaded.

"Go home."

Shortly after Liam left, he heard footsteps approach his door while he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Two gentle knocks sounded off his door and he weakly uttered, "Come in."

His mother opened the door and stepped just inside, closing the door behind her before she stopped next to his closet. Her eyes went to the lacrosse gear and she asked, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged weakly against the bed, "Things still hurt. B-but I'll be fine."

She reached down and picked up his short stick, lightly twirling it between her fingers, "I'm glad that you're feeling a bit better with your injury" Her eyes shot to him in a motherly way, "Without taking your pain meds I've noticed."

Her expression softened, "But I mean with Liam."

"Y-you heard?"

She shook her head and placed the stick back with his gear, "No. Liam left through the front door. I think this is the first time he's ever done that."

He rolled to his elbows, the heat rushing to his face, "Um...mom. What are you saying?"

Her small smile grew as she answered, "Because Liam normally sneaks out early in the morning or really late at night and thinks that because he's a werewolf, he's silent. Nolan, your boyfriend is anything but silent."

The heat in his cheeks burned with the intensity of a sauna, "Um...I mean. I-I"

She crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, her hand drifting to his back, rubbing circles, "I know he's been sleeping here. He's helping you sleep like Gabe used to do. That's why we found you asleep on his chest, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly and she continued, "So, what happened?"

He closed his eyes and the vision of his grave returned. The blood smeared claw prints in the chipped stone. Liam's electric blue eyes. He shook it away but his mind delivered a new present, Liam's voice, "I was trying to look out for you.".

When he opened them, he met his mother's gaze, those blue speckled hazel eyes cutting through his resolve. He weakly admitted, "I-if you had a feeling. A feeling that something bad was going to happen. Wouldn't you try and stop it? Before it happened?"

"Is something wrong with Liam?"

"No. I-it's just. I know Liam cares. I do. And I know why he said what he did tonight. Because he does. But. I'm afraid he's going to risk something, something he can't get back because of me."

Her eyes widened and she leaned over and pulled his head against her. "Baby, I know you blame yourself for Gabe. But you need to stop. You didn't cause that to happen and with everything that did happen, I'm surprised we didn't lose you too."

"M-mom. This doesn't have anything to do with Gabe."

She kissed the top of his head again, "But it does. I know losing love hurts and losing your first love feels like a jagged wound that doesn't want to heal. I can't even imagine what you are going through. But what happened with Gabe was a tragedy, one not easily repeated. I want you to think about that before you throw away your friendship with Liam."

"Y-you said boyfriend earlier."

"Building blocks. I understand if you choose someone else, or choose to be single but don't ruin what could be a friendship you cherish."


	7. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7

After tossing and turning for a few hours, he finally succumbed to the sinking sensation of falling before sleep overtook him. The blur shook, much like his bed with someone moving on it. Warm breaths tickled the tip of his nose and edge of his lips and he slowly looked to them. Those warm brown eyes met his gaze, a soft smile tickling the edge of his lips, "G-Gabe? But I thought you left?"

_Gabe rolled his head against the pillow, "No. I was trying to give you space. Hoping you'd move on. And for a while I thought you had."_

_He tucked his chin to his chest but Gabe's finger curled around and cupped the point of it and drew his face back, "Don't look away, Freckles. Why are you letting that bother you?"_

_"B-because..."_

_"Because your mom's right or because you're still trying to figure out if your mom is right?"_

_He sighed, swallowing the cold lump, feeling the chill grow before it sat heavy in his stomach, "What I did to you...What I-"_

_"Freckles, you didn't do that. We know why things happened now. We know why they were so much worse than they could be. Don't forget, I hurt you too. More than once."_

_"B-but it wasn't the real you."_

_"Then stop blaming yourself for my actions. That wasn't the real you either."_

_He let the thoughts sink in, inching ever so close to Gabe, basking in the warmth generated by his mind. "Wh-what are you doing back though?"_

_The soft smile grew, flashing a hint of human fang, "Helping you get back in the saddle."_

_He stumbled out the words, "S-s-saddle? But I'm not riding."_

_A moment of energetic silence fell before Gabe nearly headbutted him with laughter, "I fucking love you Freckles."_

_He jerk his head back and his eyes darted to the door and the window, "B-b-but what about Liam?"_

_Gabe's hands slid up the sides of his face and pulled him back, giving him a quick peck on the forehead, "I'm not the one orchestrating your wet dream."_

_"Wh-what wet dream-"_

_The words died as he uttered them, his eyes drifting lower, falling on the tight fabric molded over Gabe's body. Every ridge and bulge defined by the rich maroon of his wrestling singlet._

_He licked his lips, sucking in his bottom lip before he met Gabe's gaze. Gabe raised his eyebrows, a playful smirk growing, "What is it?"_

_"I am definitely dreaming."_

_"Freckles, the dream has only begun."_

_Light scrapes of nails dragged up his naked chest, teasing his nipple before palms cradled his jaw and pulled him close. Their breaths mingled, bringing heat to their lips, hitched breathes exchanging passionate, wordless promises as the magnetic pull grew. He threw himself into the kiss, the soft touch morphing into deep cravings. Fireworks popped behind his eyes as his mind matched memories to this foreign yet familiar taste. His hands pulled at the tight material, bunching it around Gabe's ass as his squeezed and pulled. He pulled closer, melding their bodies against one another, the frantic thrusts of their hips rubbing their clothed cocks against one another with their legs wrapping and clinging to their thighs._

_Eager hands raked over his back and slapped his ass, sparking a new light of pleasure. He moaned into Gabe's mouth while Gabe's hand split his cheeks. He stole a breath as the pad rubbed the tension of his hole sending the heat pouring to his cock._

_Gabe broke the kiss and chuckled against his lips, that curious finger still circling his hole. "Is this the dream you wanted?"_

_His voice cracked as the finger teased past his entrance, "T-too many clothes."_

_"Too many clothes huh?"_

_He nodded his head, pressing his forehead against Gabe's briefly before the thrusting finger and hand vanished. He barely had time to react as Gabe grabbed his wrists and rolled him on his back, pulling his hands above his head, pinning them against the headboard. He grunted and struggled as thick thighs tightened around the outside of his legs, mischievous browns watching him._

_Gabe's voice scratched lowly, "It's not only that kind of dream."_

_He pulled at his wrists harder, firmly held and bowed his back. The course fabric covering his hard cock pressed against Gabe's thick member and he bit back a moan._

_Gabe lowered his body, pressing their chests together before stealing his lower lip. He returned the passion but whined as Gabe rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together._

_He sucked in a breath and Gabe kissed him again and thrust harder, pinning their cocks between them._

_On the third thrust he met it, the need barely scratched from the attention, his body lighting up, craving more. "Please" he begged in lust filled agony._

_Gabe smashed their lips together and teased his tip with short, targeted thrusts. "What do you want?"_

_He tried to meet the moves but Gabe's grip tightened, leaving him helpless but to receive the delicious torment. "I want more."_

_Gabe pecked his lips before leaving a trail of kiss teasing skin down his jaw, finally stopping at his ear. "More like what?"_

_He opened his mouth to answer and Gabe thrust again and seized the lobe of his ear with a firm bite. The words garbled into a cry prompting Gabe to ask, "I don't know what that is. More like what?"_

_He rushed the answer as he pushed for more friction against his teased cock, "Pleasefuckmeplease."_

_Gabe purred, "I don't know. Teasing you is fun."_

_He huffed, "This is my dream!"_

_Gabe nibbled on the shell of his ear, pulling clipped moans before adding, "But I'm real. I'm not a figment of a memory."_

_Gabe released his wrists and moved down his body, peppering kisses down his chest while he was lost in the word: real. This was Gabe. This had to be Gabe, his Gabe. Gabe slid his hands under him and rolled him as he asked, "B-but h-how are you real? How are you here? Y-you died."_

_Gabe grabbed his hips firmly and he relented as they were pulled higher, his face resting against the pillow. Gabe kneaded the muscle of his cheeks and replied, "I never wanted to leave you."_

_His mind swam with thoughts and he tried to verbalize but the heat from Gabe's tongue running over his hole pinpointed them back to his throbbing cock, held firm within the fabric of his jock._

_Warm breaths and long stripes teased his hole, growing the need within. He bit into his pillow to muffle his whines, prompting Gabe to pull his hips back. He clenched his eyes shut, the sparks of pleasure threatening to ignite within as the tip of Gabe's tongue pushed against his hole. The heat from his partner had him rutting back, had him craving so much more. Gabe pushed past the resistance and he gasped loudly, the fabric falling free from his teeth._

_It felt so real, so much like times in the past. The nerves jumped from the attention, spark after spark charging him to more. He shook his head as he feebly tried to process the pleasure and goosebumps erupted over his skin. He desperately pleaded, "Gabe. I-I can't take anymore. Please."_

_Gabe pulled back from his ass and huskily replied, "Don't want me to have you screaming so loud you wake the neighbors?"_

_He shot his glare back to Gabe's cocky smile, "Th-that only happened once!"_

_Gabe bit his bottom lip, his grin growing, "Once was more than enough."_

_Gabe rolled him over and slotted between his legs before leaning down. Gabe's lips hovered just past his own, "Tell me what you want."_

_Gabe loved to tease. He matched that mischievous grin, catching the twinkle in those browns, "It's my dream right?"_

_Gabe leaned back cautiously, "Yeah."_

_"Good." Once the word slipped free he snatched the thin material that covered Gabe's chest and pulled himself up, smashing their lips together. They writhed against each other, clothed cocks rubbing desperately as he controlled the kiss. He released abruptly and whispered against Gabe's lips, "You're wearing too much clothing."_

_Gabe moved to remove the singlet but he gave him no time as he pulled the clenched fabric which immediately began to rip. He shimmied his hands lower with each pull, tearing the material with ease, tossing the scraps aside. When he finished, Gabe was exposed, the only bits left held to his thighs. He looked up innocently, "Better."_

_Gabe's mouth hung open, "I would've taken it off."_

_"My dream, my rules."_

_"Really?"_

_He hand rubbed down Gabe's chest and his eager fingers wrapped around his hard cock and stroked it. "Yeah."_

_"Show me."_

_The challenge was all it took as he wrapped an arm around Gabe's shoulders and rolled back. He pulled Gabe's weight on top of his as he lifted his legs, stroking Gabe's cock as he guided it to his ass. Once he hit the bed, Gabe's tip pushed against his hole and he released it._

_Gabe took his lips as he sank into him. He hooked his heels over Gabe's hips and pulled him deeper until he bottomed out. He moaned into Gabe's mouth, the pressure and pain gone, only the perfect sensation of warmth and fullness. He shivered as he inhaled shaky breaths, releasing clips whines as each movement caused him to tighten and feel every bit of Gabe._

_His arm joined the other, holding on to Gabe's shoulders as he slid out only for him to pull him back. The slow, deliberate pace begun, teasing his muscles, building the tension within._

_Slowly Gabe built up speed but he held him inside, forcing Gabe deeper with each stroke. His whimpers grew as he lost himself to those browns, staggered breaths losing themselves to desperate kisses._

_His nails dug into Gabe's back as he held on for everything, the slap of their skin echoing in the tiny room, becoming the rhythm of their hearts._

_Faster and faster the tension grew until he felt Gabe's cock swell within and he cried out as his orgasm crashed, joined by Gabe filling him with his seed._

_Gabe collapsed against him, peppering him with pecks. He met each kiss with a tiny, "I love you" and Gabe responded in kind._

_When they collected their breaths, Gabe still buried deep inside him, Gabe asked, "I thought you wanted something more, something different?"_

_He pressed their lips together before replying, "N-no. I wanted this, one more time."_

Morning came far too quickly and when the chill of the AC drifted over his bare chest he roused from his slumber. The tacky feeling pulled at him by the time his mind came to and he looked down his chest to the dried cum from his dream with Gabe. He let his head fall back against the pillow and heard Gabe's teasing chuckle from the back of his mind.

Another week passed, his rhythm slowly falling into place. Liam returned for studying as usual but anytime the conversation began to shift back to them, the wolf redirected it back to his paper. He wasn’t surprised, they both had feelings to work through but the lines of communication were there so he wasn’t worried. 

Their study sessions grew shorter and shorter as the pack meetings grew both in time and days. He inquired but Liam would only answer that it was being handled and he shouldn’t worry about it. Since it was the barrier he placed, it only made sense for him to adhere to it. During their last weekend session, Liam left behind his notes and the book itself after receiving a message from Theo. He made sure it was placed next to his laptop and the remaining notes for Liam to craft his paper. It was growing close to the end of the quarter and Liam’s final paper. He wanted Liam to succeed almost as much, maybe even more so than Liam.

The following Monday, his routine began as normal. He woke up and helped his mother make breakfast. While cooking, his father would pop in the kitchen and eat the first plate prepared while his younger sisters were getting ready. He’d leave just after they made it to the table.

He fixed his mother’s plate and made sure everyone was good for making it to work and school on time and by the time his mother left with his younger sisters, he’d make his cup of hot chocolate. He cleaned up the plates and kitchen, sipping his chocolate before getting cleaned up. 

A chill slipped through the crack of his window, the dark clouds further adding to the feeling that the edges of winter were still trying to hold on. He wore a light sweater and thin scarf as he grabbed his tablet and made himself a canteen of hot chocolate to go.

He walked the trails near his home, breathing in the clean air, letting the chill nip at his nose as he made it to the park. He found his trusty bench, the one he’d spent far too many school mornings at and sat on the right side, barely from the edge. He placed his steel thermos next to him and began his morning reading. He had testing to schedule but he would worry about that later.

Several people moved around him, jogging the trails or walking, just like every other weekday. He’d become a fixture in their morning routines as much as the jogging and clips of songs became a fixture in his. He didn’t glance up when a woman sat on the bench with him. It wasn’t until the vaguely familiar perfume found its way to the deep recesses of his mind that he looked up from the tablet. He only began to turn his head when the end of a metal tube, the muzzle of a gun, pushed harshly against his shoulders. 

He didn’t need to finish turning his head as his mind supplied the answer, one that slipped from his lips, “M-Ms. Monroe.”

“You’re stuttering again, Mr. Holloway. I thought we worked through that problem” she replied with an insidious smoothness to her tone.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, the heavy pit of cold chilling his innards until sitting heavy in his stomach. “I-it came b-back.”

She leaned closer to him, similar to times in the past, her hand sliding along the top of the bench, fingertips coming to rest on his shoulder, just before the steel of the handgun pressed against him, “I remember. It started again when we mobilized, when you started to doubt the purpose of our cause. Always the same. Your words trip over your thoughts when you’re nervous, exciting, overjoyed, and _scared._ ” Her sickly sweet words soured as she stretched the word scared with disgust.

He shot back, “Y-you don’t scare me.”

“I shouldn’t. I’m looking out for you, as I always have. Though I’m afraid you’ve fallen in with a bad crowd.”

“They aren’t the problem, you are.”

The gun jammed against him harsher, pulling a grunt from him as he flinched forward and returned.

“Nolan. I’ve always looked out for what is best for you for Gabe.”

The rage bled into his words, “Don’t say his name. You aren’t allowed to say his name. Not after what you did to him, to us, to every student you claimed to care about.”

“Is that how this is going to go? I don’t think you understand what’s at stake, Mr. Holloway.”

He lowered the tablet into his lap and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, letting the cool air freeze his lungs, join with the rage and fear. “Go ahead and shoot. I’m not going to help you.”

She leaned even closer, the warmth of his words brushing against his ear, “You really trust them that much? You think they would bother to find what happened to you? You think they would protect your family? Or even Brett and Lori?”

He tensed his closed eyes, images of his family, of the wolves he saved flashed. She added harshly, “You didn’t think I would know it was you? Nolan, how long have we known each other?”

“Years”

The word floated uneasily, riding the silence that followed, only broken by their breaths.

“Which is why I know you. Why I know how to make you do what needs to be done.”

“I-I won’t do it. I-I can’t do it.”

“Nolan, please don’t lie. It’s not becoming of a fine, upstanding young man such as yourself. I know you can help because I’ve been watching you.”

“W-watching m-me?”

The predatory smile laced her words, “Yes. I know you and Liam Dunbar share a friendship, maybe something more. Which is why you are perfectly placed to help us remove the threat. The threat to Beacon Hills, the threat to your family.”

He shook his head strongly, forcing her to lean back, “I won’t do it. You might as well kill me.”

She lightly tapped his shoulder and he couldn’t stop the jolt of adrenaline as his body jumped from the sound, expecting something far worse. “Kill you? Why would I ever kill you? You’re my favorite student. Now, for your family, they need to learn why helping the enemy of mankind is bad.”

“Don’t!” He burned the words lowly.

“Oh, I think I will. Here’s the deal, Mr. Holloway, you help us corner Liam or the surveillance teams that watch your home will move in to kill your family. And don’t worry, we can make sure you aren’t there. I wouldn’t want something to happen to you. After all, you’re our special prize.”

A tremble coursed through him, pushing to his extremities from the birth of fear in his stomach. “You can’t make-“

“I think you doubt how much we’ve been watching you.” 

She reached across his chest and slipped a piece of paper into the fold of his scarf, “Contact me when you’ve got Liam Dunbar restrained or distracted. We’ll do the rest to ensure your family’s safety.”

As she pulled her hand back, she moved to stand and his eyes darted to her face. The same smile was present, but it wasn’t soft and comforting as it had been years ago. Gerard reflected through it, a smile to show vicious teeth. He opened his mouth to speak as she turned toward the path but she began lightly, almost a joking tone, as her back faced him, “And don’t contact them or we’ll know. You’d be surprised how easy it is to track someone’s correspondences. Take care, Nolan. Next time, we’ll go back to the techniques to help with that stutter. Your words should never overtake your intent.”

His jaw trembled, the words unable to find their way to his lips as Monroe and the hunter walked away. The quiet of the park restored but twisted with a malicious undercurrent. Any peace he would normal find was shattered, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, his vision blurred as he stared forward into nothingness. 

His hands trembled, barely holding the tablet to his lap as his mind tried to process not only his emotions but the threats and implications of them. He reached for his phone when his consciousness snapped back into place but quickly remembered the last thing Monroe said.

He sucked in deep breath after deep breath, fighting against his body’s desire to push out the air as quickly as he inhaled. He tried to move, to stand but his legs froze in position, the weight of fear filling them with concrete.

His family.

Mom.

Dad.

Sam.

Lil.

They were all in danger and it was his fault. Again.

And Liam.

Monroe was trying to force him to choose between his humanity and his family once again. He slammed his eyes closed and wordlessly begged, “What do I do? What can I do?”

Gabe’s voice flowed in his mind, “You’re smarter than this Freckles. You know what you need to do.”

Slowly, he closed his mouth and pushed back against the rest of the bench. He caught movement out of his periphery and noticed one of the joggers, finishing their route, tapping away on their phone. He stood and blocked them, their eyes rushing to his. He sniffled and wiped the tears he didn’t realize flowed and begged, “M-my ph-phone died an-an-and I need to call my mom. Can I please borrow your phone?”

The jogger eyed him up briefly before disconnecting her headphones. She handed him her phone, “I can’t lend it to you long.”

He muttered a quick thank you before dialing his mother’s number. After two rings she answered, “Hello?”

His voice cracked as he stumbled the words, “M-mom. G-g-get dad. I-it’s h-happening again.”

The silence fell and he could hear the instant the fear began to set in. His mother replied, “We’ll leave tonight. Come with us this time. Please.”

“S-see y-you tonight for dinner. Love you.”

He hung up the phone before she could respond and gave the jogger back her phone. His mind kicked into autopilot as he picked up his thermos and trembled as he held his tablet and walked home.

He wasn’t able to accomplish much through the day, his mind racing too fast to focus on his reading. He paced through his home, stopping at each room, staring at the different things that belonged to his parents and his sisters. The only thing his mind kept going back to was the small gun safe in his parent’s closet. After the events of last time, they vowed never to be unprepared again. 

When he finished another set of walking through the house, his headphones blasting music that he barely caught, he stared at the couch in the living room.

The couch him and Gabe spent so much time on. 

The room he had his first kiss.

The room where he had his biggest laughs but also broke down to his deepest tears.

Gabe.

The one that Monroe already stole from him.

When the sun set, he pulled out his phone and checked it. It was almost dinner time and his fingers twitched nervously, tapping the back of his case as no new messages had arrived. He hoped beyond hopes that everything was alright.

He knew better than to reach out to Liam. The pack might show up but more than likely, Liam would show up by himself. Exactly what Monroe wanted.

The darkness had fallen and he didn’t bother to turn on any of the lights as he moved to the sofa. The cold, metallic weight pressed against his lower back as he sank into the cushions, his eyes still locked on his phone. His stomach turned end over end, the slow creep of time pushing his frayed nerves to scream out. 

He didn’t wait long before the message arrived.

“We made it out of Beacon Hills. No one followed and we are far from there. Your father transferred money into your account for plane tickets. Please, Nolan, leave. Don’t stay there.”

He tapped away his response, “Take care. I love you too.”

Scarcely a few minutes passed before the doorbell sounded. He swallowed down those nerves, freshly spiked from the wave of relief that just happened. He approached the door and didn’t bother to lift his head as he slowly opened it, his hand going back to the weight behind his back.

The anger slipped into Monroe’s tone, “So you think you’ve won?”

“No.”

She tried to push into his home but he moved to block her. The barrel of a rifle presented just over her shoulder and he glanced to catch her smile as he brought his handgun around and pressed it up under her ribcage, angling toward her heart. His nerves stilled, all emotion and fear bled as he replied coldly, “Go ahead and shoot. I’m not going to help you hurt Liam and you can’t use my family anymore. G-gabe is already dead because of you. S-s-so go ahead and do it.”

Monroe looked down briefly before she waved the hunter back. He began to argue but she silenced him quickly, “Stay outside. Nolan and I need to talk.”

Just as the hunter stepped back, she closed the door behind herself and motioned to the living room, “Can we talk?”

He jabbed the barrel against her and she laughed lightly, just the tip of anxiety in her words, “Nolan. Both of us know you aren’t going to shoot me. I’m glad to see you’ve taken that as a tool for power, for confidence, but I think it’s misguided.”

She rolled to his side, her arm slipping over his shoulder as she guided him toward the sofa. He kept the gun poised, still ready to shoot as she moved them toward the sofa. Once they reached it, she stepped back from him and sat on the far end while he continued to point the gun at her. She turned on the lamp next to the couch and motioned for him to sit.

Reluctantly, he felt his body move, acquiesce to old habits, though his hand kept the weapon trained. A smile slowly spread across her face, “ I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot again.”

“You threatened my family. You want me to help you kill Liam and the others. Th-that’s not the wrong foot.”

She nodded her head slowly, “I see you aren’t in school anymore.”

“I-I-I…”

She continued as the statement threw him off, “I know you helped Brett and Lori. I know you’ve been helping Liam. But what about you? Who has helped you?”

“L-Liam. My family. The others.”

The shadows created from the light cast from the lamp deepened on her face, “Really? I don’t know how much I would’ve considered their help. You were in the hospital. Broken ribs right?”

He stumbled out the words, the bitterness slipping free, “From wh-when your h-hunters h-hit me with their truck.”

She began dismissively, “An unfortunate accident while trying to track them down.”

“It wasn’t an accident!”

“Nolan, lower your voice. I know your parents raised you better than this.”

“What?!?”

“And school? Who helped you there? It was Natalie that expelled you right? For the safety of the school?”

His lower lip trembled as Monroe’s words struck cords, stirred thoughts deep within, “Y-yeah.”

“You’re the one that was making it unsafe? What about her actions? Sending her daughter to school there. Interacting with normal safe students. And how easily she forgets it was her list that helped us.”

He blinked away the thoughts, “You threatened her. Y-you had to have.”

Tamora covered her laugh, “You don’t even believe that. And you already have that answer. We didn’t know about a list until she shared it. So who really is the detriment to the safety of the student body?”

His voice shook as he tried to calm it, “You.”

“Is that what you think? With Coach Finstock degrading you regularly, insulting your worth as a human being by forcing you to tutor that monster.”

He nearly shouted back, “He’s not a monster!”

She closed her eyes and lightly shook her head, tutting him, “You’ve seen his eyes, you’ve seen his claws. But I’m not here to convince you, especially of that. What about your self worth?”

“What about it?”

“Do you trust Liam Dunbar?”

“Yes!” He answered with such confidence and speed it surprised him a little.

“Do you trust his pack?”

“Y-yes.”

Her eyes lit up as that smile spread, “That was what I expected you to say and how. You don’t trust them. And you don’t have a reason to trust them.”

“Th-they s-saved my life. They h-helped me.”

She added quickly, “They’ve continued to watch over your house and your family. My hunters already know where they are because they are keeping a watch over you.”

The water began to fill his eyes, the heat fleeing his extremities as the handgun shook lightly, still trained on her, “Y-you’re lying.”

“Nolan, why would I lie? What do I have to gain? I want them dead, I’m not denying that. They are harmful to everyone around them. I do want you safe.”

“Y-Y-You k-k-killed G-gabe!”

She looked away quickly and he wiped his eyes, “You’re right. I did make that call. I used Gabe. Like I’ve used others for the cause. I don’t deny that either. But your Liam and his pack don’t have your best interest at heart.”

She stood and straightened out her clothes. He lifted the handgun to follow her movements, “I think we’ve discussed enough for tonight. I’m not going to press anything further with you. I’ve realized my threat has endangered you more than was intended.”

“What do you mean?”

She crossed the couch and moved toward the door. He jumped to his feet and followed and stopped just as she held the handle to the door. Without looking back she commented, “I’ve separated you from your family. You only have them to rely on. I know you trust Liam but there is something you need to consider.”

“Y-you’re lying.”

She softly followed, “If I am, then you are safe. If not then it means his pack is waiting for you to make a mistake before another animal attack happens. But it’s worse than that.”

“Worse?”

“A werewolf Alpha controls their pack. That means if I am right, Liam is the one pushing them to act. Believe it or not, only I want the best for you.”

He sniffled his nose, his emotions pushing far closer to the surface than he wanted, “I-I-I think you sh-should go.”

She opened the door and stood at the entrance, “My men and I won’t follow you nor your family anymore. That doesn’t mean that I don’t care though. Don’t forget you have my number. Just in case.”

As soon as she stepped out on to the porch, he grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut. He wanted to scream as her words pulled at all the loose strings of self doubt that had plagued him. What if she was right? What if they didn’t trust him? What if they saw him as a liability as much as Natalie had?

The gun barely held to his fingertips as he shook, trying as best as he could to push it back between his waistband. Each word reflected in his head, each thought grabbing a hold of some doubt, twisting them on himself. He pulled out his phone and typed back to his mother. He kept mishitting the keys and something simple took several minutes as his eyes refused to focus and his hands worked against him.

“I’m safe. I’ll let you know when it is safe back here.”


	8. Failure

His knees trembled as he ascended the stairs, his body threatening to slide back, his equilibrium shot. He squeezed his lids shut and held on to the rail, slowly taking a step at a time. He felt the presence of a hand on his back and opened his eyes. 

Gabe gave him a soft smile, his incorporeal body next to him, “Freckles, it’s not true.”

“I-I-I-I c-c-c-can f-f-feel you.”

Gabe shook his head lightly as they finished climbing the stairs, “Not really. I want to. And you’re convincing yourself you are. It’s not bad and I wish it were true but it’s not.”

The hiccup cracked as they stepped into his room, “Wh-why can’t you be here? For real.”

Gabe stared into his eyes, dropping his brow slightly, pursing his lips and releasing several times. He knew this look from the past, from stumping his boyfriend with questions he couldn’t answer. He sighed deeply and Gabe replied, “I’m sorry I can’t. I wish I could. But that woman, that’s not Miss Tamora that we knew. That’s not the woman that looked out for us. You can’t trust anything she says.”

“I-I-I know.”

Gabe broke the gaze and looked to his computer desk, “Liam left his book and notes. He’s going to need those.”

“What?”

Gabe’s lips curled to a small smile, “We’re going to lay together until you go to sleep. I’m not leaving you like this. Then, sometime soon, you can take those to him. If those doubts are still there, ask him.”

He slowly folded down to his bed, pulling the gun from his pants and sliding it under his pillow. He pulled himself into a ball and Gabe slid behind him. The bed didn’t shift but he somehow felt warmer as Gabe’s arm held him. “Wh-what if it’s true? Wh-what if Liam lies?”

The deep laughs broke his fear and Gabe added, “Liam? Lie? Liam Dunbar? Come on Freckles, can he even lie? Or better yet, can he even pretend to lie? I don’t see it.”

He pushed back until he felt as though he was resting against Gabe’s chest, “I-I don’t know.”

“It’ll be alright. I’m going to stay with you until everything is alright. I promise.”

“Th-thanks.”

The next day came and the silence of the house bolstered the questions of doubt within. Every minute thing sounded, reaching his ears with ease. The heating unit clicking on. The blowers pushing the air. The drip of his shower head. Each small thing demanding him to open his eyes, to move to action.

The warmth that Gabe provided was gone, the image and voice of his deceased boyfriend no longer consoling him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the blankets tighter. He wished that he was still a child, wished he was able to throw the blanket over his head and make everything disappear, make all the bad things change. 

He had to find a way to tell Liam. Liam needed to know Monroe was in town and watching them. But she wasn’t exactly watching them but watching him. Trailing his every move. He didn’t doubt that she was still doing it regardless of the declaration last night. She wanted to use him to get to Liam.

But that was another nagging thought. What if she was right about Liam’s pack? What if they were tracking and following him too. He knew it was possible. Theo had followed him for quite a distance when he went to see Brett and Lori. He didn’t even realize it until he was threatened, slammed against a wall.

Was he trusted or was he doubted? Technically the same question but he balanced on the blade that split the question. 

Liam had wanted him to be a member of the pack but he’d rejected it. He couldn’t live under that scrutiny, doubting every action he took, questioning every word he spoke. The reflection of the pack’s words, the pack’s eyes glaring him while he laid in that hospital bed soured in his stomach.

They didn’t want him. Monroe didn’t want him. If anything, both sides seemed to want him to either stay out of their way or guide them to hurt others. He never asked for this, never wanted it. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted things to go back before the Beast, before he almost died, before Gabe died.

His thoughts spiraled, stealing the warmth from his bed, twisting his body in discomfort. His nerves danced with eagerness to do something while his questioning paralyzed him. He wouldn’t do it today. He couldn’t do it today.

He managed the strength to get up and to thoughtlessly move through his routine at home. Mechanical actions guided him as he did his laundry, cooked food and cleaned up after himself. Each time he stepped into his room, his eyes went to Liam’s notes. 

Something so simple, that decision. He made that commitment and while he should be jumping to take the million possible excuses and quit, distance himself from both Liam and his pack and Monroe and the hunters, but he couldn’t. 

He sat down and read over the notes while he ate his dinner, time and again going over Liam’s words, hearing them in Liam’s voice in his head. He wanted with every fiber to just call Liam, to have that answer, have that security but that would risk Liam’s life for his own security. That was selfish to an extent he couldn’t manage.

He harshly swallowed a bite, his mind going back to the events of the McCall house. If Monroe truly wanted him dead, he’d be dead. Those hunters needed little more to act that her directive. 

A tiny bit of relief floated through his veins, releasing the choke hold on his chest as he thought about the hunters that were no doubt watching him. Probably looking at some device to register when he sent an email or a text. He didn’t know how they were keeping tabs on him but at least it was him. He could protect Liam by staying away.

The thought perished as quickly as it arrived. His fingertips brushed over the papers, over Liam’s works. Liam wouldn’t be safe though. 

Liam didn’t realize that Monroe was watching them. 

Sure, they’d dealt with hunters when he was injured but rather than spooking them, Monroe’s hunters had only moved out of view more.

Liam would knock on his window to finish the paper as well. No doubt the hunters would act then.

He shot a look back to his pillow, back to the placement of his father’s handgun. The one purchased to protect his family.

He needed to get this information to Liam, needed to get these notes to Liam, and needed to do it in a way that wouldn’t isolate them.

_They’ve continued to watch over your house and your family._

_His pack is waiting for you to make a mistake before another animal attack happens._

_A werewolf Alpha controls their pack… Liam is the one pushing them to act._

Her words reflected in his mind, having grabbed hold of the doubt within. He bit into his lower lip, the tang of iron coming to his tongue as he slammed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath before gathering up the papers. He whispered to himself as he prepared to leave, grabbing the handgun, “One way or another. I’ll know the truth.”

The chill nipped at him as he started his truck and pulled out of the driveway. He glanced over to the passenger seat at the stop sign at the exit from his community, half expecting to see Gabe but the empty silence continued. His eyes moved to the stack of papers and books as he continued his drive. He wished upon wishes that Liam would be there. He could call or text him but then it would be the confirmation that Monroe’s people needed.

His eyes jumped to the mirrors, scanning the darkness for any headlights following him. He found none but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t being followed. Could the pack really be following him too?

He slowed to a stop at the light near BHHS and looked out toward the field. The school looked empty, the few lights in the main building spilling illumination through blinds but otherwise dark. He shook away the memories of the school and continued toward the warehouse district.

Once he made it within a few blocks of the warehouse that Brett, Lori, and Theo lived, he pulled the truck into a desolate parking lot and scooped up the books. His fingers rested on the cold weight of the handgun and he grabbed it and tucked it into his belt, letting his hoodie fall flat and cover it.

His eyes darted, moving from alley ways to the side roads, looking for any sort of movement. Sure, the hunters knew that someone from the pack did something or used something nearby but he couldn’t simply walk to it directly. He gulped down the metallic fear, sucking in a breath of air before scurrying to an alley leading away from the warehouse.

Ducking and dodging, he moved through the cold corridors, the breezes seeming to shift as he cut through a maze of his own design. He ducked into an abandoned warehouse and cut through it, making sure to use a piece of scrap rebar on the floor to jam the entrance behind him. He couldn’t take risks, anymore than he’d already taken.

For a venture that should’ve taken less than ten minutes, he finally made it to the handles metal door of the warehouse. He made sure to scan his surroundings before knocking on the metal lightly twice. He muttered to himself, “Please be there. S-someone please be there.”

The faint scrape of metal on the opposing side jerked his attention and he took a step back just before the door creaked open slightly. He rushed inside and grabbed the handle, closing it behind himself as he cleared the threshold.

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get used to the darkness as Theo’s voice sounded near him, “We’ve got a visitor.”

The darkness blinded him but the sensation of eyes on him spiked the hairs on the back of his neck. He looked up to where the stairs were and shivered, “I-I-I n-need to talk to Liam.”

The overheard light flickered to life, illuminating the familiar rusted stairs, yanking his attention to Theo, he stood just to the left of him, grey eyes watching him with a neutral expression. “Liam isn’t here. What’s this?”

Theo reached for the stack of papers and Liam’s book and he twisted them away. Theo’s eyes flashed gold, the smallest sneer gracing his face before Mason called out from the stairs, “What do you want?”

Mason’s voice distracted him, pulling his attention just in time for Theo to yank Liam’s schoolwork from him. “I need to speak to Liam.”

Mason descended the stair case, Corey and Brett following behind him as he replied, “If it’s about Liam’s schoolwork, we can handle it from here.”

“Is that what Liam wants?” He asked meekly, the words slipping free as his eyes moved to Theo. The chimera flipped through the notes, the sheets sliding from the folder, falling freely to the floor below.

“HEY! He needs those!” 

Theo silenced his voice with a snarl, fangs flashed to meet the ferocity of his eyes.

Mason stopped a few paces in front of him, Corey and Brett flanking him, “We think it would be what’s best for all parties.”

He shook his head, dropping to his knees and picking up Liam’s notes. He managed to grab a few before Theo held the remainder down with his foot. “What do you want?”

Mason answered as Theo tossed Liam’s book to Brett, “We want answers.”

A cold chill shot down his spine as he stood. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “There is something I need to talk to him about but I guess I can tell you-“

Mason answered before he could continue, “Monroe.”

He nodded his head, “Y-yeah. She’s back in town. She’s looking for Liam. An-an-“

Theo remarked, “And you’re working with her to get him.”

His eyes shot wide as he looked to Theo, “NO! I-I-I’m N-n-not!”

Mason tilted his head, “First the distraction trying to catch the hunters. Then your little meeting in the park.”

He shook his head, repeating, “No! It’s not… You don’t understand.”

Theo moved to his side and in a quick movement slipped the handgun from his waistband, “And now coming to see Liam with a gun.”

He lunged for the weapon and Theo stepped back, a sadistic smile on his face while playing keep away.

Brett flipped through the book, “Nolan. It’s not that we don’t believe you but it’s really hard.”

Corey added, “Your time with Liam. The meetings with Monroe. It’s all really suspicious.”

After failing to grab his gun he spun to face the accusations, “You don’t understand!” He flailed his arms, as he continued, “Sh-she threatened my life. M-my families’ life! I-I’m not working with her.”

Brett calmly replied, “Nolan. We really want to believe you.”

Theo snorted, “I don’t. I know what I saw. Little Hunter trying to lure Liam. Get him to let his guard down.”

“It’s not like that!”

Mason coldly added, “We know you’re still talking to Gabe.”

His whole body shook as one point after another confirmed what Monroe told him. “H-how? H-how do y-you know about G-gabe?”

“I knew you were up to something. I knew if I tailed you long enough I’d find out.” Theo smugly remarked.

He let his head fall, no longer able to look at them, tears welling in his eyes, “Y-you’ve b-been f-following me?”

The brief, tense silence held until Liam’s book crashed against the floor. The calm in Brett’s voice shattered as a clawed hand slammed against his throat and pushed him into the door, pinning him there. Brett shoved Monroe’s number against his face, “She threatened you and your family??? Then why do you still have her number!?!?!”

He meekly tried to answer, “It’s not what-“

Brett snarled into his face, “I know it’s not. I overheard what you said before you supposedly saved me and Lori. You were going to use us to capture a pack!”

The grip tightened on his throat and the papers slipped free from his hands, “I-I-I’m n-n-not. I-I-I”

Mason spoke up, the ice lacing his words, “You’re lucky we’re not like you. Go tell your boss that you failed.”

Brett shoved the paper forcefully in his face once more, bouncing the back of his head off the metal before dropping the paper against him and releasing the grip. It fell into his arms just as Theo shoved the gun against his chest, his hands cradling it to catch it.

“If I see you around…” The chimera clicked his tongue, “Actually, don’t come near anyone in this pack. That’s your only warning.”

He held the weapon tight against his chest as he looked over them, one at a time. They were the same looks from the hospital. He inched just far enough away from the door to open it. Before he could grab the handle, Brett threw the door open and the wind blew Liam’s notes across the floor.

His chin trembled as he nodded his head, his vision blurred with tears as he stepped out into the alley. The metal slammed harshly behind him as soon as he’d cleared the threshold. He dropped his arms, managing to hold the handgun and move it to his waistband. He wiped the tears away and looked back to the ground and the note with Monroe’s number landed in his field of view. He bit his lower lip as he knelt and picked it up. 

He stared at the series of numbers as his feet began to carry him without a second thought. 

Monroe was right.

They didn’t trust him.

They didn’t want him.

But it meant something else too.

She only wanted to use him to get to Liam.

Liam.

He reflected on the smiles they shared. Breakfast with his family. Liam making his sisters laugh. The warmth of those arms holding him. Cuddling up on the couch and studying or watching a movie.

It might’ve all been a lie from the werewolf but for him, it was real.

When he reached the truck, he climbed in and fired it up. He stared at Monroe’s phone number and knew exactly what he needed to do.


	9. Resolve

The low rumble of the truck engine as it maintained idle.

The rhythmic tapping of drops of rain on the metal roof of his truck.

The crackle of his speakers, eager for him to connect and broadcast some music.

The chill that invaded the cab, cutting through the breaks in the seals, long since worn from age and weather.

The almost iron taste; spiced with salt and huffed with heated breaths over his tongue.

Still, his eyes focused on the scrawled letters and numbers, the blue ink contrasting the pale yellow paper, now darkened in spots from touching the damp ground.

His teeth clicked, chattering in the cold. 

Whether his trembles were from the chill or from the isolation that sank deep into his core, he couldn’t tell. 

He was alone.

His fear. The one he’d always carried. The one he’d thought he’d escaped years ago only to come back in full force became reality.

The burning thought searing through the haze as his fingertips floated over the letters of Monroe’s name. He squeezed his eyes tight, pushing the tears to the edges and down his cheeks as he whispered the single syllable, “Gabe.”

He held them closed through several deep breaths, containing the cool air in his lungs before releasing them slowly. His heart thundered loudly in his ears, the erratic beat failing to slow as he breathed.

He opened his eyes and looked to the road, flicking on his headlights. He would do it.

He no longer had a choice.

He stomped the pedal, spinning his tires over the wet asphalt as he tore away from his parking spot. His truck bumped along the road, the wind whistling while his wipers smacked away the water that collected on his windshield.

His focus didn’t break, eyes on the signs and lights, his single drive pushing him closer and closer until he pulled into the parking lot of BHHS. He looked over the building, most of the rooms only illuminated with the faintest of emergency lighting.

While it hadn’t begun here, so much happened here and this was where he was going to make his stand.

He reached into his pocket and input Monroe’s number as he crafted his message.

**You were right. I’m sorry for ever doubting you. I know you only want what’s best for me. I finally have what you want. Meet me at the school.**

The message closed with the faint swoosh before he clicked his phone off. He reached into his waistband and placed the handgun on the seat. If it truly came to that point, it would be here, nowhere else.

He crawled out of his truck, slamming the door behind himself as he darted to the side entrance near the gym. When he reached the athletics door, he pulled out his keycard and whispered a tiny hope before swiping it. The lock disengaged as the light clicked green. 

He pushed the door open and darted down the empty shadowed halls. His sneakers squeaked on the floor as he moved from automated door to automated door, engaging the locks before moving to the next.

After negotiating several halls, he stopped at the library. The howl of the Beast echoed in his head, the flash of blood and nausea joining the memory of sound. He closed his eyes tight and willed it away before swiping the card and stepping into the library.

His phone dinged but he ignored it as he rushed to the main desk and reached over it. He grabbed the school’s landline phone and held the receiver to his ear. He dialed the number; one he’d learned by heart after everything that had happened.

His eyes fell on the tiny lamp, several tables deep into the main floor, the tiny light glowing with a stack of books.

The voice on the other end yanked him back, “Beacon Hills Emergency Services, please state your emergency.”

His voice cracked as he pleaded, pushing his fear of being alone to the forefront, “I-I-I’m at the school. Th-th-there are people here. Sus-suspicious people. Th-they have guns. I’m scared.”

“Sir. Please remain calm. How many people do you see?”

“I-I-I don’t know. I ran and hid. Please. Send someone quick.”

“We’re dispatching officers now. Just stay on the phone- “

He placed the receiver back into its cradle, abruptly ending the call. With a shaky breath he pulled his phone from his pocket and stepped toward the lone table.

He listened for anyone else, the sound of someone walking or shuffling a book but heard nothing. He glanced over the stack of books.

_History of the City States_

_The Battle of Thermopylae_

_Hellenica_

He shook his head slowly as he tore his eyes away from the books and looked to the message.

**Where do you have my gift?**

He tapped the response quickly, “Library.”

Just as he finished Liam’s voice reached his ears, “Nolan? What are you doing here?”

He whipped his head and met those blues and Liam moved down the aisle between the bookshelves. “I-I-I”

Liam’s eyes narrowed slightly, and the wolf added, “Your scent… Nolan, what happened?”

His eyes grew to be saucers and he rushed toward Liam, grabbing his shoulders, causing the wolf to drop the book he held, “You can’t be here! You have to go!”

Liam struggled free, “I’m here studying. Practice ran long and at least here I get some quiet.”

He shook his head, his voice jumping and breaking, “No! You can’t! Not right now!”

“Your heart is beating out of your chest. Nolan, talk to me. What happened? What’s going on?”

He looked back to the door before looking Liam in the eyes, “I don’t have time to explain. GO!”

He lunged toward the wolf and weakly tried to shove him away, but Liam easily held his ground. “Talk to me!”

His voice shook, breaking the words free, “You’re in danger. M-Mon-Monroe- “

The smooth confident voice of the counselor finished his statement, “Is here, just like you requested Nolan.”

He turned his head toward the entrance just as Monroe lifted her handgun and leveled it at Liam. Liam pushed against him and he followed him toward the aisle, standing between them, blocking Monroe’s shot.

Liam growled, “Nolan! What did you do?”

He took a couple of steps away from Liam, looking up to his face. The feral golds burned into him, the scrunched bridge of the wolf’s nose and curled lip exposing fangs sapped his strength. “I-I-I…Y-Y-You…”

Monroe spoke up, “Nolan came to his senses. That’s what he did. He’s lived in fear of when you and your pack would finally finish what they started. Isn’t that right, Nolan?”

He let his head fall and turned his body, keeping track of the weapon in his periphery, “Y-you don’t understand.”

Liam yelled, “NOLAN! LOOK AT ME! YOU DID THIS!?!?!”

He took another step away from Liam and glanced back to those golds. His chin trembled, “I-I-I d-didn’t have a choice.”

“YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!” Liam snarled, the rage spilling free.

Monroe calmly spoke, “Come here Nolan. If he tries anything, these wolfsbane rounds will drop him before he can touch you.”

He nodded weakly and paced toward her. She shifted her aim and he swayed at he stepped, moving with her weapon. When he reached her, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he turned around, leaning the slightest bit against her.

Monroe beamed proudly, “I knew Nolan would be the key to solving my problem. Don’t let appearances fool you, he’s craftier than he appears. But this…” She began to lowly chuckle, “I never expected a gift like this.”

Liam’s chest rumbled as he took a step and she retrained her shot, flicking the safety off. “The betrayal of the McCall pack. I knew you’d make the mistake of trusting him. Any last words?”

Nolan cleared his throat and looked up at Tamora, “C-can I say something?”

She tilted her head and beamed the mockery of her once caring smile, “Anything.”

He glanced back to Liam briefly before he spoke, “LIAM RUN!”

Her eyes widened and she depressed the trigger as he tried to push her down. The gun fired as Liam ran toward the shelves. The round flew wide from his push, flying into the overhead glass, shattering it. Shards fell from above, crashing into the hard floor as Monroe regained her balance and fired off two more shots into the shadows of movements in the bookshelves toward the stairs. The doors flew open and two hunters rushed inside. Monroe barked the orders, “The wolf ran upstairs! Get him!”

They rushed the stairs, guns in hand while she trained her shot from below. He shook off the glass and when he looked to her, she cracked a grin, the murderous glint in her eye. He lunged toward her, but she spun, cracking the side of his face with her gun. He stumbled back, the spike of pain throbbing as the heat rushed to his face. He fell back, landing on his butt as snarls and growls sounded with gunshots.

The vision in his right eye blurred, deep red seeping from the far edge as he looked up and saw the pistol trained on him. She emotionlessly sneered the words, “You chose him over our kind.”

Sirens sounded from outside, the flash of blues and reds bathed the library in strobes of light. She turned her head to the outside window, “A trap!?!”

He rubbed the warm, slick side of his head, “Wh-what did you say? I’m craftier than I look?”

She whipped her head back to him, the façade of humanity vacant in her eyes, replaced with anger. “After all his pack did to you! Why would you betray us?”

He looked down, to the shards of glass on the floor and replied calmly, “Gabe.”

She took a step toward him and boomed, “For your dead boyfriend!?!?” Her composure seemed to return almost as quickly as it shattered, “You don’t need to worry, you’ll see him soon enough.”

His closed his eyes tight, the quake of fear within evaporating as he anticipated the shot, “I never stopped seeing him.”

He flinched as the handgun fired, the sound echoing loudly in his ears. He sucked in a breath, waiting for the pain but the gun fired a second and a third time, the buzz of the bullets cutting through the air nearby but missing him. He opened his eyes and looked up to her only to see the righteous anger replaced. Her eyes were pinpointed saucers, her face drained to an ashy grey as she stared past him, shaking her head slightly as she muttered, firing another shot, “You can’t be here… You’re dead…”

He began to speak but caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as a deputy tackled her to the floor, sending the gun spinning into the darkness. Parrish wrestled her over and rote recited her Miranda rights as he twisted her arms and began to cuff her. While he fought to restrain her, one hunter after the other flew from the upstairs library, landing on the lower level with a thud followed by groans of pain.

He shuffled to his feet just in time for a deputy to grab his arm, “You’re under arrest. Anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

He relented into the hold; the cold metal of the cuffs zinged against his wrists as he looked past where he’d fallen. He expected to see Gabe, as he had in the past but only saw the gap of the books shot free from the shelving.

The time at the station was a blur as the deputies confiscated his belongings and shuffled him from his holding cell to the aid station to treat his injuries and back. He didn’t speak nor react much as the emotional drain and adrenaline destroyed anything resembling a complex thought. 

After several hours, he was finally brought from his solitary room into the interrogation room. The metal from his singular cuff sent shivers down his side and clanked against the loop fused to the metal table. He stared at his wrist, fidgeting his fingers if for no other reason than to do something. It seemed like forever since the last officer affixed him to the table and left to get the deputy in charge of speaking with him.

The door creaked open on the metal hinge as Deputy Parrish stepped inside, closing it all but the tiniest crack before walking over to the table and placing a file down. Jordan sat in the seat opposite of his own and he barely lifted his eyes to acknowledge him before looking back to his hands.

Jordan spoke softly, gentle words attempting to coax him, “Nolan, are you cold? I could get one of the deputies to adjust the thermostat or maybe bring you a hot cup of coffee.”

He shook his head weakly and croaked the answer, “I’m fine.”

“Alright. Before we begin, are you sure you don’t want to have an attorney present? Or call your parents? We’ve tried to reach them but haven’t heard back.”

He shook his head again, “No. They aren’t in Beacon Hills at the moment. It’ll probably be days before they return.”

Jordan pulled out a pen and removed the cap as he opened the file. “Do you know why you were arrested?”

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, “Wh-whatever Miss Tamora said I did… It’s true.”

Jordan sighed and closed the file. “Nolan. Please, take this seriously.”

He kept his eyes closed and shook his head, “Deputy Parrish, I am. I’m not trying to hide anything.”

“What were you doing at the school? The last time you were there was when Principal Martin had you removed from campus and informed you not to return. You were trespassing.”

He nodded his head, “I know. I met Miss Tamora there.”

Jordan started to tap the pen against the metal. Each time the pen struck; the tang pulled his attention. His eyes opened and he watched the movement. Jordan asked, “Do you have any idea what Monroe has said?”

He shook his head again, “No. But…if it’s about me. It’s true.”

Jordan set the pen on the table and stood, “I don’t know what you are thinking. I know our investigation doesn’t have all the information. And Nolan, your answers are helping even less.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Jordan huffed out a breath, “Monroe hasn’t said a single coherent word since the arrest. She keeps accusing anyone that tries to talk to her of being someone else, of being dead. So please, help me put together the pieces of what happened.”

He whispered softly, “Gabe. She’s seeing Gabe.”

Jordan paced for a few moments before asking again, “Can you tell me why you were at the school?”

“I-I snuck in to meet her. I was going to j-join her. On the hunt.”

Jordan slammed his open palm against the table, “Why are you lying? Are you trying to go to prison?”

“I-I’m not lying! And it would be better. For everyone. Safer.” He argued back, dead set on his plan, dead set on severing himself from the two worlds of Beacon Hills.

Jordan stepped away from the table and faced the two-way mirror behind him, “The Sheriff and I were talking about what happened last night. We were talking about all the things that didn’t add up. We still can’t place who called from the library.”

He answered quickly, “It must’ve been Liam. He was the only one there that could’ve called.”

“I wasn’t Liam. Liam didn’t even realize that the phone behind the desk could call out. But someone knew. Someone knew that calling from that phone and hanging up on emergency services would trace the number not only to the school but to the library specifically.”

He took a breath, “I don’t know who else could’ve done it.”

“Your last message to Monroe told her to meet you in the library.”

He looked up from the table and turned his head to look at Jordan, “Are you saying that I called the police to get myself arrested? I know I was trespassing. I-I’d be a pretty stupid criminal to do that.”

Jordan looked back to him, “You would. But that’s exactly what you did.”

He briefly met Jordan’s sparkling green eyes before twisting back in the chair and looking to the table, “You’re wrong.”

Jordan added while slowly walking back to the table, “You know we received two calls about your incident.”

“Two?”

“Two. One from you in the library and one from campus security at Principal Martin’s request.”

“I didn’t know she called.”

Parrish slid back into his seat, “And you’re lying again. You knew.”

He shook his head and before he could answer, Parrish slid his id across the table. He stared at it as Parrish continued, “Your card was flagged but not deactivated. Opening a few doors would show up in a report but multiple would send a warning.”

“I-I went to the library.”

“After opening twenty-six doors. Every door from the rear of the gym, through the halls headed to the library. It’s the only reason Principal Martin received an immediate warning that you were there.”

“S-so you’re s-saying I wanted to get caught?”

“I’m saying you wanted Beacon Hills law enforcement there.”

He took a deep breath and shook his head again, “I-I don’t know what you are talking about.”

The door creaked open again and he looked up as Sheriff Stilinski stepped into the room. The Sheriff spoke, “Tell us what we already know. What we already put together. We’re trying to look out for you.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “What do you think happened?”

Noah looked to Jordan and nodded. Nolan followed the glance as Jordan cracked the tiniest smile, “I think you wanted us to take in Monroe. The department was having trouble tracking her movements with her hunters screening us and protecting her. You lured her to the school, broke in knowing that Principal Martin would alert us to you breaking in and then you called from the library just to make sure she couldn’t slip away.”

His chin trembled as his lies were peeled away, “I-I-I could’ve wanted to join her. To hunt down the werewolves.”

Noah remarked, “Every other hunter there had a weapon. You weren't carrying a thing and you left a handgun in your truck, sitting in plain view on the seat.”

“I-I-I…” his words died as he shook his head.

“Is that what happened Nolan?” Parrish asked gently.

He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, feeling their gazes on him. “Wh-what happens to me?”

Noah stepped behind him and placed a warm, welcoming hand on his shoulder, “You’re a witness to so many crimes that Monroe committed. Give us a statement and I’ll make sure Natalie drops the charges.”

He clinched his eyes tight briefly before opening them and meeting Jordan’s gaze. The deputy reached across the table and took his hand. “You’re not a hunter. You’re not like them.”

He tilted his head a little before asking, almost begging with shaky words, “I-I’m not?”

“No. You’re not. Help us get justice for all the people she hurt, for the grieving families, for what she did to you and others like you.”

He squeezed Jordan’s hand lightly, “O-okay. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

Noah gripped his shoulder in a paternal manner before releasing and walking to the door, “I’m going to make a few calls and get your things ready.”

Jordan added as the Sheriff stepped out of the room, “Normally we’d release you to your parents but since they aren’t here, we can arrange a safe house or something similar. We don’t want to keep you locked up here.”

He nodded with a smile, “A-as long as I have my truck, I-I can get somewhere safe.”

Jordan pulled out the handcuff keys and released him from the table. “Let’s take you out of here.”

Jordan led him to the bullpen where he waited at the deputy’s desk. The time seemed to drag but his mind latched on to something so small, so minor but so major. Jordan’s eyes flashed fiery orange when the deputy told him that he wasn’t a hunter. He didn’t know Parrish, not really, but Parrish trusted him with a huge secret. If he really were a hunter, really wanted to hunt, then Jordan would be in danger. 

He nibbled on his lip, a tiny smile breaking through while he waited. Jordan returned with a large manila envelope and handed it to him and guided him to the door. “I put my card in your belongings and my number is programmed in your phone. If anything happens, please call.”

He nodded his head as they stepped outside, “I will.” He looked to the parking lot, “Is my truck still at school?”

The truck slowly pulled into view from the impound lot and Jordan remarked, “We brought it here.” Before stepping back to the precinct entrance. When the truck stopped by the curb near him, the passenger side door opened and Liam looked to him, “Get in.”

He trembled feebly as he nodded and climbed into the truck.


	10. Release

He barely gave Liam a glance, the waves of anger reached him without any supernatural senses. He clipped his seatbelt into place and pushed himself against the door as truck began to move. The tense silence fell over the cab as they moved down the streets of Beacon Hills. He finally broke it when he whispered, “You can stop at your house. I can go home after.”

“No. We aren’t going to my home.” Liam replied with a scorch to his nearly emotionless tone.

“You can drop me off. I can get my truck later.”

“You aren’t going home either.”

“Oh” the sound left his lips lightly, the exhaustion pulling away any thoughts to question things further. He stared out the window, the streetlights bathing his face as they passed under them, breaking up the darkness. A shiver travelled down his spine as the light tapping of rain against the metal roof of the truck began.

One by one the lights grew fewer, the buildings replaced with the darkness of the forest. It should’ve been more soothing, but the heat of Liam’s anger burned against his skin. He cleared his throat and his words cracked as he asked, “Where are we going?”

Liam clipped his snarl and replied, “We need to talk.”

“We’re driving to the middle of nowhere to talk?” His weak words questioned the intent and Liam snapped back, “Why did you do it!?!”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, filling his empty lungs, before uttering, “I told you I didn’t have a choice.”

He felt the rush of air, the feral eyes burning into him as Liam growled, “THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!?!?!”

He squeezed his eyes tighter, the tears freeing themselves from the corners of his eyes, “N-no. There isn’t. I did what I had to do. Sh-she threatened me. Threatened my family.”

“Then you come to me or the pack. We would’ve protected you!”

His eyes flew open, locking on to the reflections of the truck’s high beams off the trees. He glared at Liam, met those vicious golds, “Th-the pack??? The same pack that knew what she was doing?”

Liam turned the wheel harshly around the bend in the road, squealing the tires as he answered, “You turned me over to Monroe! You planned on having her kill me!”

His mouth dropped free as he shook his head, “You weren’t supposed to be there.”

The words blurred past Liam as the wolf continued, “I don’t know what changed your mind in the library but I’m glad you did. Still, it doesn’t stop me from being pissed off by what you did.”

The words struck the spark in his chest, igniting the tinder of his crushed emotions, “Stop the truck!”

“What?”

“STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Liam slammed on the brakes, skidding his truck off the road and on the shoulder. The moment it came to a stop, he clipped his seatbelt free and threw open his door. The rain pelted him as he cleared a few steps before Liam was on him. The wolf’s golden eyes boring into his own. “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere that doesn’t have to do with this! I’m done.”

Liam reached out to stop him but his pushed away the wolf’s arm and walked further into the forest. The truck continued to rumble as Liam rushed to catch up with him. “If you’d have only trusted us.”

He spun on his heels and shot daggers from his eyes, “TRUSTED YOU!?!?! You had your pack stalk me. They saw what Monroe and her people were doing to me and did nothing to stop it. And why?!?! So you could prove once and for all that I was working for them. And this?!?!?” 

He spun a full circle, holding his arms out toward the encroaching darkness of the forest, “You finally got all the proof you needed! That’s why you drove us to the middle of the preserve. You want to do it? You want to kill me? Another animal attack for Beacon Hills. It’s so common here, it wouldn’t even make the front page.”

The fierce snarl closed, hiding the fangs within. “GO AHEAD! I’m tired of losing everything in my life because of this supernatural world!”

Liam stopped in his tracks, the harsh glare to his eyes receding, “I didn’t bring you here to hurt you. And you are the one that said to stop the truck.”

He shot back, taking a step toward the wolf, “Really?!? I didn’t climb into my truck when you took it from police impound. I must’ve been driving, you know, not going home because I haven’t dealt with enough these last few days. Or being interrogated. Again.” He remarked with a sharper bite, “You should’ve taken Deputy Parrish’s notes. Saved yourself the time.”

“I took your truck so you wouldn’t avoid me. And I know what you told Parrish. You told him that whatever Monroe said was true. I need to know the truth.”

He clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly, “This. This right here. You still don’t get it do you? It’s so ingrained with this world you don’t even see what’s wrong with what you just said. You stole my truck after eavesdropping on my interrogation. The truth? I don’t think so. This is just another form of that scent thing you do. Or the listening to my heart. I bet you are trying to do that right now!”

“It’s raining too hard. I couldn’t catch a scent if I wanted. And your heartbeat is so erratic.” Liam softly answered.

He pushed his hands through his slick hair, slinging the water over his shoulders, “And this is the part where they were right. The fact that you could even answer that question. Maybe I should’ve been more worried for myself.” With a sigh he lowered his head, “You want to know the truth? I don’t have an answer for you. Go ahead. Just do it already.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Nolan. I…I just wanted to talk. But I wouldn’t hurt you.”

The soft tone transformed as Liam callously remarked, “unlike what you did. You called her to get me. You can’t even deny it.”

He threw his arms up to the sky, “Yes! YES I CAN! You weren’t supposed to be there!!! You were never supposed to be in danger!”

“I was there studying. Everyone knew.”

The energy shot to his extremities as he answered, “I didn’t know! I couldn’t have known. I was avoiding being around you so Monroe wouldn’t have a chance to use me to get to you! I was trying to protect you.”

Liam gasped as the heavy silence fell between them, “You planned that…for me?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “I did it for both of you.”

The rage spiked, “For her!?!?! After what she did!?!?!”

He closed his eyes and took a breath, pushing away his own anger, “Yes. You don’t understand. I didn’t have a choice. I had to stop her; had to stop what she was doing.”

“I don’t understand? Then explain it to me.” The words flowed lightly, curiously, without even a hint of anger.

He shook his head lightly, lowering it as he opened his eyes and stared at the darkness of the forest floor, “Miss Tamora. I don’t hate her. I don’t. I hate what she’s become but she’s still the woman that helped me, helped Gabe. It’s like a knife in my heart every time I see her. I keep hoping that her real self is deep in there and maybe it could come back.”

He turned away from Liam, “I know she killed Gabe. She made the call. I can’t change that. Just like I know that Gabe shot up Scott’s home. Call me weak but I can’t just turn off those feelings. I know I should but when I see Gabe, I still know him as my first boyfriend. And Miss Tamora, she was my counselor, my mentor. I remember her smile, her kind words, her helping me when I didn’t think anyone else cared.”

He sucked in a breath as he wiped his face, “So yeah. I did it for her. I had to stop her. Get her put behind bars, get her locked up so she couldn’t hurt anyone again. And maybe just maybe her real self could break through.”

He took a couple of steps further into the forest and leaned against a tree, letting it hold him up while his admission took every ounce of energy he had left, “Maybe she could get some help. Even if that’s impossible I did something else. If she’s locked up, she can’t hurt anyone else. Miss Tamora has so much to answer for and by doing this I can at least make that list stop growing.”

He began to sob as he continued, “I’m not asking you to forgive her. I haven’t forgiven her, but I didn’t want her to die either. I just want the world to take back all this awful shit that knowing and experiencing the supernatural has brought into my life. I hate knowing about this. I hate that this is pushing itself into my life again and it doesn’t matter how much I try to get away from it. I wish that the Beast never came. I was helpless then and nothing changed. I couldn’t stop my boyfriend and my mentor from getting swallowed by it and becoming people I didn’t recognize except for those loving memories being twisted bittersweet. So yeah, I did it for her. I did for her what I couldn’t do for Gabe.”

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and waited, listened for Liam’s response. The moments ticked on until he turned around and found no one. The weight pulled down on his shoulders as he walked back to his truck. 

His home was darker, colder, emptier than he remembered when he left the day prior. He gripped his phone, prepared to tell his family to come back but he couldn’t face them. Not yet anyway. 

He stripped the soaked clothing from his body, climbed the stairs, and crawled into bed. He looked to the window before glancing to his computer desk. Empty darkness greeted him.

He shook away the thoughts, the realization that he truly was alone and let the exhaustion overtake him.

The next day passed in a blur as he gave his statement at the precinct and helped the sheriff substantiate some of the accusations against Monroe and the hunters they arrested. He messaged back to his parents that he was safe, but it would be best if they waited until the next week to return. To make sure he was completely honest with what he told his parents, he used some of the mountain ash he had from working for Monroe and Gerard to line his room and kept his phone close, ready to dial Parrish if anything happened.

He kept waiting for Gabe to appear, to comfort him but his ghost boyfriend didn’t appear. He knew the answer, he understood all too well. If Monroe was seeing Gabe, then Gabe had to be with her. 

It brought little comfort as he curled up in his bed. 

A knock at the door pulled him from slumber’s door and he cracked his eyes and waited to see if he imagined it. Another followed shortly after and he climbed out of his bed. He drug himself down the stairs and opened the door. Mason, Theo, Brett, and Corey stood on the other side. Before they could speak, he stated, “I didn’t go to see Liam. He picked me up in my truck from the station.”

Theo cracked a small smile, “That’s not why we are here.”

He gripped the edge of the door firmly, “I don’t know where any of the other hunters are. Monroe is locked up.”

Brett interrupted lightly, “Because you gave a statement.”

With a defeated sigh he stated, “I really don’t have the energy to deal with any of this.”

Mason asked softly, “We came to talk. Can we come in?”

“Not a chance.” He uttered the words with a cold assurance.

His words caught them off guard because Corey stopped as quickly as he began to move through the threshold. Mason asked, “Why not?”

He let his eyes drift over each of them, “Because last time you threatened me. You told me not to see anyone in the pack and I’ve done everything in my power to follow that.”

He paused briefly, his eyes falling on Theo, “I should warn you that the Sheriff’s department is watching my house to make sure no one tries to retaliate for what happened. I don’t think they are going to think any different if it’s some of those hunters or you.”

Theo scoffed, “You think we want to do that?”

His harsh truth answered them, “Yes.”

Mason continued, “We actually came to apologize.”

“Why? I don’t have a reason to accept it and I honestly don’t think a single one of you really cares.”

Brett answered softly, “I care. Lori cares. I’m sorry we doubted you. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

He shook his head, “I don’t believe you. I don’t want to believe you.” 

He focused on Brett, meeting his gaze, “I went to you when I was completely over my head. I went to you to protect your alpha. I went to you when my family’s lives were at stake. The same people that risked their own to protect you and Lori.” 

He broke the gaze, shaking his head, “I get not trusting me. I do. But you’d already made up your mind. So why should I believe you? From the way I see it, you wanted to see how my life would be if Monroe took from me what she took from you.”

Brett’s words cracked, “That’s not what- “

He tightened his grip on the door, his fingertips squeaking against the finish, “Stop. You can do all the same werewolf crap to know if I’m lying or catch my scent. You could’ve done it before. You’re probably doing it now. So. like I said, you knew I was telling the truth and didn’t care.”

His words silenced Brett who dropped his head. Theo spoke up, “Believe it or not, we are sorry. You took out Monroe even when we didn’t believe you. We were wrong.”

Mason continued, “We didn’t know what Monroe did to you or what she said. Theo saw you meeting her, but he couldn’t make out what was said. I figured with what happened that you were working for her again. I. We were trying to protect Liam. I didn’t realize how wrong I was. I’m sorry.”

An uncomfortable silence hung as he emotionlessly looked to them. Corey asked, “Aren’t you going to say something?”

He nodded his head, “Are you finished?”

Theo snorted, “Don’t be like that.”

He shook his head and slammed the door. As he climbed the steps, he heard them call out for him to talk to them. 

He was done. 

Done with that world. 

Done with always being under some microscope, every action, every word under a million times scrutiny. 

He’d rather be alone.

Friday rolled around and he finished his online work for the semester. With the distance and quiet, he was able to make up for any time he lost at the beginning of the week. After sending the last email he thought about graduation. 

He still had several weeks to go before the year ended and he wouldn’t walk the stage but the acceptance letters for colleges began to arrive. It wouldn’t be long before he could leave, put hundreds or even thousands of miles between him and Beacon Hills. He’d finally be able to go to a place where Nolan Holloway wasn’t a name to draw scrutiny and distrust. He’d be free of the legacy of death and misery that he’d come to understand Beacon Hills possessed.

He rolled out his chair and stood, popping his joints when the blue light glowed from his window. He turned his head and saw the pair of golds looking to him. With the flick of his finger, he turned off his desk lamp and saw Liam’s face. Liam reached out and touched the barrier, sparks of energy converging on his fingertips.

He walked to the window and lifted it only the tiniest bit. With a clipped tone he asked, “What do you want?”

Liam pulled his hand back, “You put up a mountain ash barrier?”

“I told my parents I was safe, and I would be safe when they come home. But you didn’t come here to ask me that.”

“Can we talk?” Liam almost pleaded and the tone twisted at his heart but the coldness within remained.

“Talk.”

“You haven’t answered any of my messages. I was worried something happened.”

“See. I’m perfectly fine. Nothing happened.”

Liam weakly chuckled, “Yeah. And you aren’t stuttering. That’s good right?”

He shrugged weakly, “I know I do it when I’m anxious or scared. And I’m not scared anymore.”

Liam’s tiny smile formed, “That’s good. Overcoming fears is a good thing.”

He snuffed out the hint of happiness, “Not when that fear became my life. Still, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be to be alone.”

“Oh.” His heart twisted as Liam’s tone fell. He pushed the feeling, the thought away as the silence between them stretched.

“Can I come inside?”

“No.”

Liam sighed and nodded, “Alright. I talked to the pack. I didn’t know they were stalking you. Did they apologize?”

“I slammed the door in their faces.”

Another sigh led Liam’s reply, “Brett’s torn up about it. He wants to make it up to you.”

“Why? It’s not like I’m going to tell my parents to kick them out of the warehouse or stop bringing them food. It hurt but I’m not heartless.”

“No one thinks you’re heartless. We’re worried because you’re pushing everyone away.”

“I’m pushing away that world. I didn’t agree to have my life become Beacon Hill’s punching bag.”

Liam huffed out a breath, “Do you hate us?”

He reached back and grabbed his chair, rolling it to the window as he replied, “No. I don’t hate you. Or them. I’m just not doing it anymore.”

As he sat, Liam continued, “I want to make things right.”

He shrugged, “Maybe there isn’t a way. Maybe this is the right conclusion. Maybe this is a good end. Better than most who see this side of Beacon Hills get.”

Liam plopped onto the roof and shook his head, “No. It can’t be. I spoke to Parrish. And. I was thinking. About what you said. What you did, what you planned was dangerous. If Monroe or one of the hunters realized the trap was for them, they would’ve killed you.”

He nodded slowly, “I know.”

“That’s what I’m having trouble with. You keep talking like your life doesn’t matter.”

“Does it?” He genuinely asked.

The light in Liam’s eyes flashed, “Yes! It does. I wish you would’ve called me, texted me, something!”

He sighed, “I couldn’t. Monroe. She wanted to use me to get you. She was monitoring my calls, my texts, my everything. But what could I say? Liam, I’m in trouble can you help?”

“Yes! I would’ve dropped everything- “

He interrupted, “And given her exactly what she wanted.”

Liam dropped his head and softly asked, “That’s what you meant about doing it for me too.”

He nodded, “Yeah. Part of it anyway.”

Liam lifted his head, eyes creeping up to meet his gaze, “What’s the other part?”

He licked his lips, letting his cool breath pass over them before he admitted, “I didn’t want you to do something you couldn’t take back. Gabe did and I lost him. Miss Tamora did and now she’s gone. I saw it. It was a dream, but it felt so real.”

“Saw what?”

“You. Standing over my grave with blue eyes. Liam, I know what werewolves with blue eyes means.”

“In your dream, who did I kill?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I know it was to protect me. Which is why I had to do everything in my power to make sure it didn’t happen.”

“Is it so wrong that I’d want to protect you?”

He argued back, emotions charging his words, “Yes. Liam, I don’t want to see the same thing happen again. I’d rather you walk away than to lose you to that.”

“If I wanted to walk away, I would’ve done it last year.”

A small smile crept to his lips, “I know. You’re one of the few that’s different. The rest, they look at me and see everything I did wrong. Remind me of what I was a part of. Nolan the Hunter. The kid that hunted down other students so they could be killed. That’s all I’ll ever be.”

Liam’s tiny smile re-emerged, “I think I know what you mean. Liam the werewolf. I see the looks at school. Some are still scared of me. Most of the team fears me. Except for you. My co-captain.”

He sighed, “That’s the part I hate. The part that sucks. Like for you. People look to you as this alpha werewolf, this dangerous thing and don’t see Liam Dunbar. It’s like you have to be a werewolf first and foremost. No offense but I don’t care about the alpha-in-training for the McCall pack, I like Liam Dunbar more.”

Liam’s golden eyes faded but he could still make out the blues from the reflection of light from his window. “It’s easy to get lost and forget. I know I forget sometimes. I’m thinking so hard about what I have to do, what responsibilities I have as an alpha that I forget to be me.”

He continued the thought, “Or when you finally have that break and all of those memories come flooding back. It’s like we’re only wired to reflect on the bad things. Whenever I think I’m doing well, or trying harder to be better, there is the reminder. Nolan the hunter.”

“Liam the monster.”

He shook his head, “You aren’t a monster. And I’ll fight anyone that says otherwise. The Liam Dunbar that I know is a strong and caring captain of the lacrosse team that is a lot better student than he gives himself the chance to be.”

“The Nolan Holloway I know is smart, open minded, kind, and willing to do anything for the people he cares for. He’s also the only tutor that gets me.”

His smile grew, “And that’s why I want to separate from that side. It’s like only the bad can exist there.”

Several moments passed between them before Liam spoke up, “I think I understand. And. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

He placed his hand on the windowsill, his finger in the mountain ash, “It’s okay. You had every reason. I really didn’t mean to lead them to you.”

“I know.”

After a moment, he broke the circle and lifted the window. He took a step away, pulling the chair with him, “I’m sorry too. I don’t want to be a part of the supernatural world anymore, but I don’t want to lose you either. It’s stupid.”

Liam crawled inside and faced him, “It’s not stupid.”

He sucked in his bottom lip and nervously chewed it before he weakly asked, “Can we go back to before? Back to when I was your co-captain tutor and none of the other stuff mattered.”

The smile grew across Liam’s face, “Yeah. I’d like that too. Speaking of which, um, I kind of need your help to finish the last paper.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped free, “Okay. When is it due?”

Liam scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed, “Tomorrow morning at 9 A.M.”

“What?”

“It was supposed to be today, but I was able to convince the teacher to give me an extension. I need it loaded up into the system by tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning??? Seriously???? How much have you written?”

Liam looked away, “I finished the notes and have most of a draft.”

“I thought Mason was going to help you write it?”

“He was. But then we were talking about what happened and I kind of got distracted.”

Shock held him in place as his mind tried to process, “Whew. Okay. You need to go and get your notes and I’ll go put on the coffee.”

Liam looked to him with a tiny smile, “You’re serious? You’ll help me pull this off?”

He met the smile with one of his own, “Yes. Though I’m a little annoyed at how Liam Dunbar forgets that he needs to focus on taking care of himself sometimes.”

“He’s been without his co-captain Nolan Holloway for a while now. Nolan used to remind him.”

“You’re impossible sometimes. You know that?”

A moment passed before Liam rushed over and pulled him tightly into an embrace. “I missed you co-captain.”

He squeezed back, “I missed you too.”


End file.
